Night of the Vampire
by StormyFireDragon
Summary: The vampires and other dark creatures decided to take over the world. Harry, Dumbledore, Voldemort, and the other survivors both magical and non have to band together to start taking back the world. How will that go? Harry and Luna are main characters. HP/DM, but no graphic sex scenes. If you have a problem with same sex pairings whether detailed or not, THEN DON'T READ!
1. The Beginning

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. All I own is the plot. This story idea was generated from watching the movie Priest. I am just going to make my own interpretation of it.

NOTE – This story is dedicated to DZ2! Thanks for the inspiration to keep going with my stories.

DISCLAIMER – PLEASE do NOT review with every little nitpick typo that you find. Even the best of us will miss something from time to time. I LOVE reviews that lets me know if I got the wrong place mixed up. Constructive criticism is appreciated. A flame due to not liking the story or my formal speech is not constructive criticism. It's called badgering. If you want my story to go a certain way, then write your own. If you don't like my story, then please don't read it. Bitching and moaning at me to change it will get you know where except on the blocked list.

DISCLAIMER – As of yet, there will be NO slash or pairings for romance. This story is all adventure.

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

The night was a night that would be remembered for years all around the globe. It was the night that all of the dark creatures of the world teamed together to teach the human population a lesson on thinking that they were superior to them. Pockets of humans still lived in cities in the different countries protected by their high walls and defenses that the remaining wizards and witches created for them. The vampires led the attack on the Wizarding World as well as the mundane world. By eliminating as much of the opposition as they could, they ended up taking a firm handle of things. From that night on, the creatures of the dark held the power in their hands. What took centuries and millenniums to create was devastated and nearly destroyed in mere days.

It wasn't long before the dementors, werewolves, lethifolds, giants, and many other dark creatures stepped forward and took up the mantle of warriors for the immortal race. The dominance over the other creatures was purely so that they could take over the world with little to no opposition. It worked better than any human could imagine.

It forced the wizards and witches to band together to fight back. No one was safe from the onslaught. It didn't matter to the vampires and their allies if the said person was light, dark, or grey in the matter of things. All they knew was that they now had the upper hand in the world and they were determined to keep it. For too long, many wizards and their supporters were the dominant beings on the planet. World leaders fell in one mighty swoop around the globe. Minions of the vampire and werewolf hordes were being created daily. This was due to when a human was caught out of the bounds of their cities. If a witch or wizard was caught, it was even better.

The vampires and werewolves created cities for themselves or took over cities that were already there. While the human population was culled, the forces of darkness grew stronger. It was not long before the remainder of the wizarding population banned together in batches to stand up against the threat.

Those said wizards and witches were also hiding in their spots around the planet. Each were putting their differences aside as they knew that one more mess up could possibly end the world letting the darkness take place permanently. They battled fiercely to keep reserves for the creatures of the light to survive as well as themselves. They worked hard to make sure that the unicorns, nifflers, phoenixes, and many other light creatures survived.

Our story starts in Britain two weeks after that fateful night. In the area of land that is commonly known as Hogsmeade, the three factions of wizards that were in charge of the area were all in their sections of the city that was quickly being made and established. Hogwarts was a central meeting ground for all three factions as it was the strongest bastion for magical power that still existed in the worn out land. Due to the time that it would take to create their own sections of the land, they were currently in residence in the castle itself. However that time was coming to a close as neither of the three factions trusted the other two more than they had to.

One leader was in charge of the red faction. This person was the youngest of the three leaders. However, this didn't affect those that were already in his care. He was one of the three strongest wizards that were walking the planet at the moment and the other two knew that it was never healthy to push him too far. He was skilled in magic and had the power to back it up. His lack of age compared to the other two meant little, as he had fierceness and the power to back his words and actions.

This young man was named Harry James Potter. He was brought almost to death by Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle. The two older wizards were in the middle of a furious war themselves when the creatures of the night decided to step in and take the control away from the two power hungry wizards. It was during his sixth year at Hogwarts when he finally had enough and made a stand for himself.

He quickly took control of his destiny and incorporated a new way of doing things. He was the one that was mainly in support of the centaurs, goblins, house elves, unicorns, and the rest. The other two were not all that worried about those that were only part human or humanoid.

Albus Dumbledore was another leader in the faction that was in charge of leading what was left of the forces of light to victory in survival. He was known as the grey wizard these days and he walked around in his section of the protected space and made sure that all those that were under his care was watched out over. While he didn't trust their third partner, he knew that he had to work with the other two leaders if they were to survive this at all.

Voldemort was the third leader in this area. He was pissed to know that his horcruxes were destroyed by the creatures of the night. Vampire venom was able to destroy his anchors to the land of the living. He despised his counter parts in the protection of the realm, but he was not stupid enough to think that he could take on the dark creatures and live to tell the tale. He was cunning enough to know that when it came right down to it, that the other two leaders were needed for the survival of magic in humans.

Each of the three leaders began to create their own little city within the space supplied by the forest. Each man would take a certain amount of the citizens of their area that were more loyal to their cause and help create the boundaries both within and outside of the area. Each community was connected by tunnels to one another that centralized at Hogwarts. The outside of the miniature cities were being built quickly so that the wards could be established to keep most of the denizens of the dark outside of their safety perimeter.

It was common to have spies in each of the three portions of the protections. None of the three leaders made a big fuss over it. It was a way of getting information that could be used to better protect their little havens inside of the bigger haven. While the three distrusted each other, they were all intelligent enough to know that they needed each other.

Our story starts here. It is a few weeks after the night of the attack and Harry and Dumbledore are in Hogwarts getting things started for their human allies and those that needed help.

"Harry," called Albus. "May I speak with you for a moment please?"

"Lord Dumbledore," stated Harry in an aggravated voice. "How many times will I have to tell you that I don't appreciate you taking such liberties with me? I am now a leader here. You no longer have any authority over me. The only reason why we are even in the same building is because we don't have a choice at the moment. Therefore I would appreciate it if you were to refer to me as Lord Potter or Lord Gryffindor as is my standing and right."

"I just wanted to talk with you about what we are going to do with the situation at hand," protested Albus. "I keep forgetting that you are part owner of this place and no longer need my blessing to do anything. The loss of so many of our friends and loved ones makes my heart hurt."

"I will tell you one thing before I return to my section of the castle," said Harry. "I have already spoken with the Goblins of Gringotts. They have begun working on the outer wall that will keep us somewhat safer from the dark creatures. They are taking a great risk in being out in the open like this. It is especially so, considering how much area they have to work with. Others are building something similar to Hogsmeade on the other side of the castle so that we can have one more section, while others yet are actually moving the buildings of Hogsmeade closer to the castle."

"Lord Riddle is getting most insistent that he be allowed out of the dungeons with his minions," remarked Dumbledore. "He feels that he should be given equal reign here in the castle."

"He is more than welcome to move to Hogsmeade," snapped Harry. "I don't have time to listen to what he wants and doesn't want. When MY allies are done, we will have three little villages that are equal to each other in every way. That way, you and your allies can go to one, he and his allies can go to another and I and my allies can go to the third."

"Why are we wasting the castle?" asked Dumbledore. "Wouldn't it be better if one of us were to stay in the safety of the castle? It can be utilized more efficiently that way."

"Do you really think that we are so stupid old man?" asked Voldemort coming up and entering the conversation. "We are not so stupid as to give one more power over the other. We all decided that we would each have our own little village and none of us would reside in the castle. It is easier to defend and will give one of us the advantage over the other two. Each of us present is related to one of the four founders in one way or another. Therefore, we are all equal in this. You are just interested in the castle as it's safer for you and yours. We don't want you to have that over us."

"Mr. Potter is not related to any of the founders," snapped Albus angrily. "You and I are the only two that has founders blood in us."

"You really are that stupid," smirked Harry. "I have Gryffindor's blood flowing through my veins. You have Ravenclaw's blood flowing through yours. Lord Riddle has Slytherin blood in his. So shut up and stop trying to manipulate the advantage so that you have a stronger claim. We are all equals in this. We need to work together so that we can all live through all of this. The only thing keeping us alive at the moment is the fact that the three of us ARE so powerful and we are able to keep the dark army at bay."

"He's right," said Tom. "Combined, we have kept the hordes from advancing on Hogsmeade. Daily, we are finding more wizards, witches, and muggles to bring here to help us survive. The sooner the outer perimeter is done, the sooner the three of us will leave this castle as a school, hospital, and meeting place as well as a retreat should we ever get breeched."

"I don't know about the two of you, but I plan on having a small school in my section," stated Harry with a smirk. "We have chosen our colors, and we will stick with what we decided. I have red, Dumbledore has blue, and Tom has green. When it is all said and done, we are a team whether we like it or not. Now if you don't mind, we have other work to do and we need to get it done quickly. It's time to start dividing the inhabitants of this area. Some of us are not children any longer and we can always use the time to start training our troops."

"Very well," said Dumbledore waving his hand and allowing the other two to precede him into the courtyard. "Let's get some of this done so that we can start working out strategies to ensure that we all stay alive and what have you."

Harry looked at Riddle and the two of them snorted. The trio made their way out into the courtyard to address the people standing in front of them.

"As you know," said Dumbledore to the assembled people. "The three of us here are each in charge of a certain faction. There are those of you that do not wish to be in one faction or another, but unfortunately, we have to divide you all up so that we can space you all out and keep up with order in these trying days. As we grow, we can expand our territory. For now, we have to get things set up."

"Each of us has chosen a banner," said Harry. "Mine is a gold dragon on a red background. Lord Dumbledore has chosen a bronze phoenix on a blue background. Lord Riddle has chosen a silver serpent on an emerald background. These are the three logos that are going to be flying on the walls once they are done."

"Each of us has our own way of wanting to do things," stated Riddle. "Therefore, we are here before you right now to tell you how we are going to do things in our community within the city. Lord Dumbledore will go first as he is the oldest."

"My faction will work on teaching you what you will need to know in order to survive before and after we win the war with the creatures of the night," he said. "We will work on making sure that everyone is knowledgeable in the workings of vampires, werewolves, and the rest. Knowledge is power."

"My faction," said Tom speaking next. "My faction will be responsible for creating new defenses as well as new magic that can be used. The three of us have put our differences aside for the most part and decided that we do need to teach you all to continue to live your lives. We will be in charge of the defense of the walls and so forth to ensure your safety."

"The last faction is simple enough," said Harry. "My job is to ensure all of your safety. I already have a pact with the goblins, house elves, and anyone who wishes to live their lives as they choose it. I will not lord over you with an iron fist. Laws will be made to provide safety, but for the most part, I will ensure that your lives within the confines of the protective wall are safe and as easy as we can make them. Just because we are at war with creatures of the night doesn't mean that we can't have light and life."

"Each of us is going to concentrate on defense strategies so that all of you will survive this," stated Dumbledore. "We just need to know who is going to work with which leader and who will be a problem for us in the long run."

"Even though we don't trust each other, we have all three decided that it is necessary to come together to ensure that we win and that we drive back the forces of darkness," stated Riddle. "As many of you know, I am the only descendant of Salazar Slytherin. What many of you don't know is that, Lord Potter is the only known descendant of Godric Gryffindor alive. Lord Dumbledore is the last known descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw."

"This is why we have taken the mantle of leader upon our shoulders," said Harry looking out over the crowd. "Yes we have problems with each other, but we also know that your safety is more important than our petty squabbles. By working and growing, we can take back what we lost. Diagon Alley is currently being raided by house elves on the sly to get supplies that we desperately need."

"Hogsmeade will be duplicated for each faction to live in their designated spot," said Dumbledore. "For this to work, we need you to draw lots. Each will be in one of the three colors of red, blue, or green. When you have picked your lot, you will be instructed as to where you are to go."

"As the Forbidden Forest is for the creatures of the light, we have declared that section off limits to those that do not have express permission to be within the confines," stated Voldemort. "These will be limited to potion makers, COMC representatives, and certain other specially tasked individuals."

"All others caught, will be punished by being sent to the mines with the goblins for manual labor," said Harry. "The creatures of the forest deserve their privacy respected and their safety ensured as much as you do."

A hand rose in the air and all three leaders acknowledged it with grace.

"What are we going to do for food and such?" asked Andromeda Tonks. "How are we going to feed all of these groups of people that are growing by the day? We won't be able to stay holed up this long before we start to starve."

"That part is easy," answered Harry with a grin. "Each of the three factions will have a team of personnel that is trained to make foraging parties outside of the safety walls. Also we all have a team of house elves that work within our little communities. We will be stealing it back from the dark creatures."

"Specially trained people will be at a higher risk, but we will ensure that each of you will live in some type of relative comfort," explained Dumbledore. "We know that it will be hard, but if each of you is willing to assist with the preparation, we can have a nice community within the different factions."

"We will be trading between each other as well," remarked Voldemort. "Trade will be opened for each faction to barter their goods for either gold, other goods, or things that are not needed by them and needed by others."

"What if we are not happy with the faction that we chose?" asked a young girl in her teens. "What if we want a specific person to be our leader?"

"That is something we discussed," said Harry. "The only way we would move you to a different faction is if all three leaders decide that it is a REALLY necessary thing. However, it is not feasible for us to do it that way. Each faction of the old war is needed in each community. Each leader is responsible for keeping you alive without fear of being attacked, killed, or any harm being inflicted by citizens of this community."

"If such a thing were to occur, the guilty party would be stripped of all of their memories and dumped outside of the protective walls," assured Dumbledore. "We feel that this is needed so that members of our communities don't start acting out and using violence on other members."

"Then why do we need three different communities?" asked Hermione. "Wouldn't it be better if we all just stayed closer together and worked as one huge team?"

"That would be ideal," remarked Voldemort. "However, even though we all must fight together to stay alive, old habits die hard. None of the three of us is willing to give up their spot as leader to the others. Therefore, to keep some kind of sanity going, we have decided to use Hogwarts as a central meeting ground and have the three villages connected to her in some fashion."

"As we speak, the goblins, elves, and certain members of the communities are already bringing the buildings of the original Hogsmeade closer to the castle to defend it better," said Harry. "We felt that it was better than trying to protect such a large place all at once. Hogwarts will still be used as a school of sorts and a central emergency hideout should our walls be breached."

"The three of us have been using our combined magic to keep the area safe while the goblins and house elves use their magic to build what we need," said Dumbledore. "Wood is being brought in from all over the country to start on homes for you all in all three factions. While Diagon Alley has fallen for the most part, your vaults are still safe for the moment. We will have them all moved here once we get new ones built. Stone from the new vaults will be used to build the perimeter walls and so forth."

"Each leader will have special teams within its community," continued Voldemort. "These teams will consist of six teams of three. Their duties are to patrol the walls, patrol the villages, venture outside of the walls, or many other jobs."

"Just because you don't make it to one of the teams doesn't mean that you are any less important than anyone else," assured Harry. "Those of you that have special skills will work to help our communities. Farms will eventually be done. We will need makers of potions, teachers, etc. Each of you will have a job no matter who you are. We will find something for you to do to assist us in living."

With that being said, Dumbledore waved his wand and a huge cauldron appeared in the middle of the courtyard.

"Inside of the cauldron where you can't see, is tokens with the different represented colors," said Dumbledore. "All you have to do is step up to the cauldron and take a token. From there, you will report to your new community leader."

"Never fear that we are tyrants," said Harry with a sarcastic smirk at the other two. "I don't know about my co rulers, but I have no intention of leading my community alone. I will have a council set up so that no one thinks that I am being unjust in my declarations and such. Said council will be chosen based on their abilities to lead."

"So with that being said, please step up in an orderly fashion and get your token," said Dumbledore. "When you have your token, please find your community leader and report to him. We shall be spaced out so that we can accommodate you all better. I shall be near the green houses. Lord Potter shall be near the lake, and Lord Riddle will be near the Whomping Willow."

Each of the three leaders watched for a moment as people stepped up and walked over to the cauldron. Once they had their token, they were starting to head to their location to meet with their leader. Harry smiled as he headed to the lake to wait for his group to appear. It wasn't long before he had his group sitting there comfortably waiting on him.

"I have been writing a list of each of you that has joined me in my community," he told them. "This is what I have decided to do. Each of you will wear a red band on your right arm. This will signify that you belong to my group. Professor McGonagall, would you be so kind as to conjure up the arm bands for everyone?"

"Of course Lord Potter," she said pulling out her wand and waving it in a complex manner.

"There is no need for anyone in this group to call me Lord," said Harry. "I am just Harry. I may be the leader here, but we can't survive without each other. The only reason I AM a leader is due to the fact that I have Gryffindor blood in my veins. I know that many of you are far older and wiser than I am. So when I call your name, I will have Dobby give you a band to wear on our left arm. The color will signify what group you will belong to. From there I will explain what your duties are."

Everyone eagerly listened to him. They knew that his mind was a wondrous thing when he was planning things. This was another of those times where he proved that he was creative as well as intelligent.

"The red team will consist of Hagrid, Olympe, and Luna," said Harry nodding to Dobby. "Your job is the most dangerous. You are responsible for sneaking out of our protective area and gathering things that we need. Hagrid make sure you get a wand that is somewhat compatible for you. They can be found in the castle. It was already established that whoever doesn't have a wand can get one from the stores we have in the castle. Mr. Ollivander is one of the few that will not be in any of the three groups so that he can help provide wands for everyone."

Hagrid nodded as he and his mates accepted their bands and placed them on their arms. From there, they stood in a group and waited to hear what was next.

"The yellow team will consist of George, Neville, and Draco," said Harry looking at his list. "Your job is to be INSIDE gatherers. This means that you will be taking forages into the forest to get things that we need. The color will let others know that you are allowed to be in the forest."

"Was all of this set up beforehand?" asked Hermione eagerly. "It seems very well thought out."

"We did leave some things to chance, but for the most part, we established certain things beforehand," acknowledged Harry. "For instance, the bands you are wearing can't be changed to another color. They are enchanted to prevent anyone from trying to put another color on to do something that would be considered against the rules."

Everyone nodded at that statement. This was indeed thought out well.

"The green team will consist of Rabastan, Susan, and Filius," continued Harry looking at his list. "These three are responsible for defense on the inside of the community as well as they are responsible for overseeing our booths at the bizarre when we get that established."

The three nodded their heads and accepted their bands and placed them on their arms.

"The blue team will consist of Millicent, Moody, and Daphne," continued Harry. "Your jobs are to protect the walls surrounding the entire protected city. You will work hand in hand with the other team's defenders as well. Millie, you and Daphne make sure that you work with Moody closely for a while to learn what you need to know. You are each one of the three youngest in the group we have doing this."

"Yes sir," said Millie as she accepted her blue band. "Thanks for the trust you are placing in me. I promise to do a great job."

"I promise as well," assured Daphne as she accepted her band. "Thanks for believing in us."

Harry smiled at the girls. Things had changed in the way people though now that everyone was working together to stay alive. Harry sadly thought about the fact that Millie's entire family was wiped out. Some families were saved in their entirety while others were decimated. The Creevey family was one that was wiped out to the very last member.

"The orange team will consist of Hermione, Minerva, and Pomona," said Harry snapping out of his thoughts and looking at his list. "Their jobs are to be the outside offense. This means that if the red team is in trouble, you are covering their asses. This also means that if we need you to step outside to take down a couple of vampires or what not, that you will do so. Pomona will also be used to gather plants and stuff that are both edible as well as for potions and such."

The three witches nodded their acceptance as they grabbed their bands and placed them on their arms.

"The purple team will consist of Arthur, Andromeda, and Viktor," said Harry. "Your jobs are relatively easy to explain. You are the new Aurors for our community. You will be in charge of keeping the peace, and watching the perimeters of our personal community. Think of yourselves as the new sheriffs in town."

Everyone laughed at this. To hear Harry making jokes so that they could keep up the pretense of being somewhat happy was endearing to those that were in the clearing.

"Now," said Harry when everyone was getting settled. "There are two more sets of bands here. The white set will include Amelia and Kingsley. You are the council members here. You will help me run our little community. Blaise and Fred will wear black bands to represent their status as spy and researcher. Your main job is to gather as much Intel as you can. The term spy is being used loosely as the band marks you as an information gatherer. You four will be allowed inside of each of the other communities acting in your official capacity."

"Who are the other white and black teams?" asked Amelia. "Do we know who it is yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure it won't be long before our black team will get that information for us," said Harry with a grin. "As you all know what you have to do, I suggest that you start making your plans with your teams. This way we can have a game plan as to how we are going to function. When you have your ideas written up, please turn them in to myself, Amelia, or Kingsley. Choose a team leader for your group. This person is responsible for making sure your team survives its jobs and are doing them to maximum proficiency."

"What are our long term goals?" asked Hermione. "What are we eventually going to want to do as the Gold Dragon Community?"

"We are going to start taking back our world," said Harry with a smirk on his face. "The Vampires and Werewolves only think they are in control. Don't forget that even though I don't fully trust Dumbledore or Voldemort, we are the three most powerful wizards alive on the planet at the moment. The three of us can and will work out a way to expand our realm a little at a time so that we can each move to future sites so that we can be a little bit away from each other so that we don't actually start fighting amongst ourselves."

"Is there still that much distrust between the factions of the war?" asked Andromeda. "Should we expect trouble more frequently?"

"No," said Harry thoughtfully. "I wouldn't say that there will be more trouble. In time, we will all grow to work together better. I think that they still see me as a child that doesn't know any better rather than the independent intelligent individual that I am. Dumbledore especially likes to act like I'm some sort of errant child that needs to be told what to do. Oddly enough, it pisses Riddle off when he does it. The stronger alliance is between green and red at the moment. However, I am hopeful that as some of you have family members in other sections that the three factions will work better together."

"It would seem that you got lucky with the names of those of us that came out of the cauldron for you," observed Minerva. "Or should I say that luck was with you for those of us that picked a red token."

"Ah," said Harry with a smirk. "Luck didn't have anything to do with it. What the other two fail to realize is that in some ways I am more powerful than they are. I sort of cheated to get some of you in my faction so that I have an easier time of things. Others of you, I left in the aspect that it would be best for you if you were all separated."

"I didn't see you cast any spell," remarked Rabastan. "How did you manage to fool the cauldron that the old fool created?"

"I have mastered both wandless and nonverbal casting," said Harry with a grin. "Those of you that are with me now were specifically chosen by me. That's why I insisted that we do this while one of you at a time approached the cauldron. I'm sure the other two did the same, but it worked out better for me. I know that we have the best team of leaders here. I know that some of us have been enemies in the past, but those of you here now are here because I had a hand in you being here."

"Were you responsible for some of the others going to the other factions?" asked Hermione with interest. "That would seem very unfair of you if you did."

"I didn't," assured Harry. "If that were the case, your parents would be in this faction rather than with Dumbledore. However, I figured that if I couldn't have all three of you that I would get the one that is able to be the best for our group. If you look around you, you will notice that we are all represented. All four houses of Hogwarts are represented in you. If you notice, I don't care about house insignia from when you went to school. We all do things for a reason. I did what I felt was best. Each of you should know here and now that I will NOT withhold information from you. The other two leaders will not be as accommodating as I am. They will only tell what they feel they should and nothing more."

"Thus ensuring that we succeed where they fail," said Draco with a smirk. "That's mighty Slytherin of you there Boss."

"Well," smirked Harry. "The Sorting Hat did say that any and all of the houses would suit me just fine. Slytherin was at the top of the list, but it eventually chose Gryffindor due to the fact that the blood runs in my veins. What Riddle doesn't know is that even though he has the blood of Slytherin running through his veins, I have just as much Slytherin magic as he does due to me defeating him so many times in battle."

"That's right," said Amelia with a smile. "By Right of Conquest, you could claim the Slytherin line. You have beaten him fair and square five times now."

"That is a battle that I'm not ready to face," said Harry smiling. "It's not something that I'm looking to correct for the moment. Thus is the reason I am as powerful as I am. I have two of the three founder's magic flowing in my veins."

"That's not all of it is it?" remarked Luna looking at Harry with clear eyes. "You know more about something than you are telling us at the moment."

"You are right," said Harry. "I can't give you all of that information right now. We are out in the open and can be overheard. Let's meet in the central building that is ready for us in the red zone. I promise to tell my tale then when we are safely in the confines of our section. It's the one building in each community where we have some privacy from the other two factions. Those that are not wearing multicolored bands do not have access to the meeting hall. Only those with a red band will be able to enter the building at all."

"Let's assemble in about an hour," suggested Minerva. "That will give us time to get all of the tents and such set up for those that don't have dorms to stay in and such. We can get all of the others set up so that we can meet and get started. If you finish with your section and tasks first, get started on your ideas so that we can build our community stronger faster."

Everyone agreed and split off to help with the set up and organization of the red team.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop this chapter here. I hope that the basic set up of the story is starting strong and is interesting. Please let me know what you think. Thanks in advance for the support.


	2. Creating the Red Faction:  Harry's Story

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. All I own is the plot. This story idea was generated from watching the movie Priest. I am just going to make my own interpretation of it.

NOTE – This story is dedicated to DZ2! Thanks for the inspiration to keep going with my stories.

DISCLAIMER – PLEASE do NOT review with every little nitpick typo that you find. Even the best of us will miss something from time to time. I LOVE reviews that lets me know if I got the wrong place mixed up. Constructive criticism is appreciated. A flame due to not liking the story or my formal speech is not constructive criticism. It's called badgering. If you want my story to go a certain way, then write your own. If you don't like my story, then please don't read it. Bitching and moaning at me to change it will get you know where except on the blocked list.

DISCLAIMER – As of yet, there will be NO slash or pairings for romance. This story is all adventure.

**Chapter 2 – Creating the Red Faction: Harry's Story**

The group all worked hard for the better part of an hour. They were determined to make as many of the members of the red faction as comfortable as possible. Harry worked just as hard as the next person to ensure that each person, whether muggle, wizard, or other magical being was comfortable. He tried his best to keep families together. When he was unable to do that, he made sure that each member was as close to each other as possible.

"What we need is for all of us to work together as a team," he called out to the people. "The better we get along, the better it will be for us in the long run. We will not be able to take on the dark creatures until we can take on the tasks that will enable us to survive. As many of you surmised, there are special people working amongst you. Each of these people will have a second colored band on their left arm. These people are the ones that have special tasks to perform for the community. If any of you have any special talents, please don't hesitate to inform us of your ability. I'm sure that we can put each to good use. You will be paid for your work. Each team we send out into danger is able to bring back all sorts of supplies. This will include, but is not limited to food, clothing, furniture, healing supplies, muggle and wizarding money, as well as many other items that are useful to us as a community. Eventually we are going to want to learn to be sufficient on our own away from the blue and green communities. We will ensure you have what you need, but to do that, we need your cooperation."

"Harry," called Hermione. "I'll work with that and get you a list of the different abilities of the people. This will free you of some of the burden. You all know how good I am at lists and such. I can have it for you by the end of the month. With each new person that enters the community, we can have their name added to a specific task. I can create pamphlets that detail what each duty does."

"In between foraging raids, I want the others to assist you with this," returned Harry. "The non-magical folks can also assist you with this. They are able to write and record things. Get me a report as soon as possible. We want to get things set up as quickly as possible. For the next thirty minutes or so, I have to return to the castle and talk with Dumbledore and Riddle. We will coordinate our first foraging party outside of the walls. By the time I get back, have all teams assembled and the people settled for the night. Have those that can cook start creating a meal for the community. If everyone works together, we can all share the work without tiring out the elves so much. There are not that many of us that we can't pitch in and assist."

"We will get right on that Boss," called Draco. "You just go see to the other two leaders and we will see you when you get back. Take Hagrid with you to get him a new wand."

"Good thinking," said Harry beckoning Hagrid over. "We shall be back later. I'll bring you a list to use of who is doing what on the other teams as well. Thank you all for being so dedicated to what you are assigned to do and for the willingness to go above and beyond the call of duty."

"We know that we have to work hard to stay alive," said Draco shrugging his shoulders. "If you can work so much to see to our safety, then we can pick up your slack and assist you. There is no law stating that you have to do it all. We are here to work with you to help us survive."

With that, Harry and Hagrid left the confines of the red perimeter and headed for the castle. They entered and were met by Tom and Albus.

"Ollivander is in old classroom twelve," Harry told Hagrid. "Tell him to send his bill to my office in the red compound. I will deal with it immediately upon my return."

Hagrid nodded his head in understanding and headed to the new wand shop. Harry smiled after his large friend and left to the former Headmaster's office. This was the one room where the three leaders now met to discuss laws and such.

"I have my staff getting all of my community set up," informed Harry sitting down and accepting a cup of tea from Winky. "By the time that this meeting is done, they should have some sort of list set up. Hermione had the idea of creating pamphlets to show new comers what the different jobs are within the communities. It should make things easier by finding out who has what type of skills and so forth."

"That is actually not a bad idea," said Riddle while Albus nodded. "May we use the idea for our own communities?"

"I'm ok with that," assured Harry. "It has been a long day and I would like to get to my new living quarters before long. I'm rather happy that the goblins and other builders are so quick on the uptake to get the buildings done. My new quarters are done as well as my community hall. We even have a cafeteria for food and such. Slowly but steadily, we will have houses to replace the tents. I have faith in Griphook and his family. Do either of you have books on spells that can be used to do serious damage to werewolves or vampires?"

"Our goblin allies are just as efficient," stated Dumbledore. "I do need to borrow your plans for certain buildings when your allies are done building them. At the very least, send me a copy if you would be so kind. We are not as set up as you are. I shall send Lucius with a copy of all the books I have regarding what you are requesting. I assume that you have Miss Granger working on things like this?"

"Yes," said Harry. "She and I have just had a few heated words. I asked for a list of who is muggle, first generation, and so forth and she went off on me," stated Harry rubbing his tired eyes. "She is lucky I didn't hex her. She really needs to learn to know when to get defensive of action and when to just go with the flow."

"I'll send some stuff to you that I have that can assist you as well," offered Tom. "It may not be as much as what Albus has, but it should help. Expect Molly Weasley within the next twenty four hours with the said information."

Harry waved his agreement and understanding to the older wizards. He sat there for a moment and closed his eyes in weariness. Albus and Tom looked at him for a moment in slight concern.

"Are you ill?" asked Dumbledore. "Madam Pomfrey and the yellow faction are all set up with a miniature hospital should you need to visit her. I'm sure she won't mind if you pop in for a checkup. I can talk to her for you if you like."

"We may not fully trust each other, but we all need to stay strong and healthy," advised Tom. "It would not do for you to fall ill. In this, I agree with Albus. You may want to visit her."

"I'm just tired," stated Harry. "I haven't really slowed down since the Night of the Vampire as its being called. It's been close to two weeks now and between the three of us, we have gotten so much done. I know that the two of you are just as exhausted as I am."

"This is definitely true," admitted Albus rubbing his eyes. "I do have to admit that you are working harder than I am. You go out on the rescue parties to bring back the people you find. Tom and I are busy making sure that everything gets divided equally between the three factions while making sure that the yellow team has what they need as well. That's not counting the defense of the community as well from the Vampires and their allies of which you are in the forefront."

"Maybe we three need to take a few days off and let our councils run things for a day or so," suggested Tom. "It is the reason we appointed them after all. The more we wear ourselves out, the less effective we will be in the end."

"I think I might do that," said Harry handing each of them a copy of his people's posts. "I have already gotten everyone divided into teams and these are who is allowed to do what. I chose who I thought was best for each job. I know that Millie and Daphne are young, but they will train with Moody for a bit to make sure that they can handle themselves on the wall. Has there been any word as to who is going to start doing what and when?"

"We will just wait a few days and make sure that we are all getting adjusted to the new responsibilities," stated Albus passing out his own lists. "This way we can get some rest while we concentrate on what is going on inside the protective walls. Thanks to people like Neville, Pomona, and a few others, we know who can do what with the vegetation. We have all sorts of things that we are planning. We will each have to present a list of ideas for review next week. There is no real rush on it."

"The goblins are building as fast as they can," said Tom handing in his lists. "The elves are working hard to keep us stocked up on any supplies they find. Our wizarding factions are patrolling the areas for us while we get the walls built. Even those that have muggle army training and such are using their weapons to assist in keeping the dark creatures at bay."

"If we keep working at it, we can get everything done within a month," said Harry nodding. "The goblins are the last people living in Diagon Alley. Slowly but steadily, they are bringing the vaults that belong to people here to us. Those vaults that no longer have owners are being sent to a special vault where it will be divided equally among all people. I felt it better that we do it that way so that no one goes without having some sort of money to work with for things they may want or need."

"That is most wise of you," admitted Dumbledore. "We will eventually grow. Who knows, in time, we may even be able to retake some of our cities and so forth. That way one of us can stay here and the other two can have their own bastions of strength to work with. Also, we have special rooms set up for supplies being brought in. Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher are dividing the stuff and placing it in our personal community holdings until our warehouses are built."

"Time will tell what's going to happen and when," said Harry sagely. "I hate to cut this short, but I did tell my people that I would meet with them to go over a few more things. I'll have Hermione bring you each a copy of the different pamphlets once she has them all done. Give her about a week as she does have other duties that she has to attend. Do we have a rough estimate of how many people ended up in each encampment?"

"At this moment, there are roughly about five hundred in each of the blue, green, and red encampments," said Dumbledore handing each another sheet of parchment. "There are roughly two hundred people that work for the yellow faction. As both of you are aware, they work with all three of us rather than one or the other. This includes Ollivander, Poppy and the healers, and other small businesses that need to remain out of one faction for a reason."

"I assume they chose a yellow flag with a black badger on it?" asked Harry in amusement as Albus nodded his head in affirmation. "Well at least all four founders are being represented."

The other two nodded in agreement as they all stood and left the office. Each knew that none of them were allowed to live in the castle now that each had their new home in their community. Things like potions labs were still in the castle, but no one was allowed to live in the castle unless they wore a yellow band on their arm. Times were changing and it was up to the leaders to make sure the transition went as smoothly as possible.

Harry left and headed back down the tunnel to his community house. This house was set up mostly as a meeting place for the top twenty three workers of the community. Others were allowed to sit and listen, but for the most part, if you didn't have a band on your arm, you were not allowed in unless there was a threat to the community.

"What have you found out?" asked Hermione. "Is there something that we need to know?"

"Get people like Romilda Vane, Astoria Greengrass, and one other to start archiving the different parchments I bring from the other two," said Harry tiredly accepting the plate of food Susan handed him. "In this way, we have a record of who is doing what, where, when, and why. If they need help, I am sure that some of the muggles can assist. We need a list of things that we can get from the muggle world that will assist all three communities. Things such as those who can use guns and such will be an asset if we can get silver bullets and things like that. We also need a list of who has what bloodlines in this community. Have someone work with them to mark down who has what type of blood and who they are related too."

"I thought we weren't going to look at one's blood status," interjected Hermione angrily. "Why would you want to know who is pureblood and who isn't? I can't believe you of all people would do something like this Harry James Potter!"

"First off," returned Harry all but yelling at her. "I don't care what their blood status is. It isn't about that. I just want to know if someone from the founders has not slipped into the community somehow. I also want to know if someone is from a former political leader such as the Royal Family and what not. Second, I would appreciate it if you would not jump to conclusions like you used to and start yelling at me. Had you let me finish where I was going with this, you would have been told what you so rudely demanded. You may be part of my team, but I will NOT stand for your rudeness just because you want something done a certain way."

"I'm sorry Harry," she said with tears in her eyes. "It's a bad habit that I DO need to break. Please forgive me. I will work on this for the future. I didn't mean to step over the line. I was wrong."

"I'm sorry too," said Harry rubbing his eyes. "I didn't mean to snap. There is so much going on and so many thoughts going through my head. I can appreciate where you are coming from, but just remember that I have a job to do and it's in the best interest of all to know who is doing what so that we don't have problems in the future. I didn't ask for all of this to happen. It just did and now I have to bear the brunt of the problems. Once more, I have to make decisions that affect the lives of others and I HATE it. I just want to be normal and I know that I can't."

"We don't envy you your position in the slightest," remarked Moody in sympathy. "You are the best one for the job and what you do I know you do for the benefit of the community as a whole. We will work with you to make sure that everything runs as it's supposed to."

"Again I stress that I'm really sorry Harry," said Hermione with tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean to overstep my bounds. I will be better at this and I will assist in getting all of the information that you require. Just give us a few days to get it all done."

"Just make sure that you don't tire yourself out," advised Harry tiredly. "You still have to work with Minerva and Pomona on spells to cover the backs of the red team. I want you to start practicing as many harsh hexes as you can. Get Moody to give you a list of spells that can be used against Dark creatures. Knowing you, you will have them studied and learned in a matter of days. Albus and Tom are sending over a copy of their books that might be able to assist us with that. Get some of the non-magical folk to assist you with research. If they can't be on the forefront to help defend, they can pick up the slack on the research department."

"When was the last time you really slept?" asked Filius looking closely at Harry. "There are serious bags under your eyes and you are very jumpy. Mr. Zabini, kindly run to Severus and get a few Dreamless Sleep Potions. Find out how much we owe for them already made as we don't have a smaller potions lab set up yet. Tell him he can come and get his payment whenever he has time or we can send it with someone if he prefers that."

"I can work on potions outside of my normal duties," offered Draco. "Hermione and I was the top in our year and we have all of the books we need on potions. Brewing them shouldn't be that difficult once we get the proper ingredients here when we get set up."

"We have our share of ingredients in stasis in our room in the castle," stated Harry handing Blaise some galleons. "Once we have the rest of our buildings set up, we can start moving our stuff here to the community. Even I can brew in my spare time for the community. I wasn't that bad in potions. I was just unable to perform well due to sabotage and such while in school."

Blaise nodded his head and left. Harry sat there while Andromeda walked up behind him and massaged his shoulders as he ate. It was not long before Blaise was back with the needed potions.

"Severus said to tell you that in the future, he will brew these in bulk for us should we need it," informed Blaise. "He said he will charge us one galleon per vial in the future. He said that for this time only, these were free of charge as they were for Harry."

"That was nice of him," remarked Minerva. "By the way, I took seven galleons out of your trunk to pay for Hagrid's wand."

"That's fine," said Harry softly. "I know that each of you will not abuse the fact that I am paying for most of our supplies at the moment. I know that in the future, you will all chip in if I need it or what not. Gather round everyone. I'm going to tell you what happened the week before the attack that led me to be one of the three leaders. It will surprise you as to how much I know and how much they think I don't know."

With that, the group all sat together while Harry gathered his thoughts.

"As you all know, about a week before the night the vampires hit, I was arguing with Dumbledore in his office," began Harry. "He wanted me to go back to the Dursleys again and wait out Riddle. As you all know, I don't take kindly to being told that I have to go back to my relatives. They weren't exactly the nicest of people and they were often rather abusive in all aspects of the word."

"You did leave and go to that home though," said Minerva. "I remember that night. You were furious with Albus on this particular scenario. He wanted you to go back and you were fighting tooth and nail to stop it. something happened and you ended up going."

"Well let's not forget that I was turning seventeen in July," stated harry simply. "I felt that I would do better staying at Grimauld Place. He had other ideas. It is safe to say that he wanted Grimauld Place for himself. Therefore, I concocted a plan that was the best one of all. I pretended to cooperate. As you all know, I can be as cunning as a Slytherin if I have to be."

"I was wondering about that," said George. "You did end up at the Dursleys for half of the summer. This is interesting so far. What happened next? What did you do?"

"Well, I threatened my relatives," said Harry wincing slightly. "They decided that they didn't want to challenge someone who could wag a finger and send them flying. This was the reason that I decided to give a little to Dumbledore. I could perform wandless magic by that time so I knew I would be safer. The Ministry couldn't track wandless magic. Only my wand had the trace on it. One night Vernon tried to hit me and I sent him flying through the door to the dining room with a wave of my hand. When he tried it a second time, I bound and gagged him for the night. Dudley spent most of his time away from the house as he was terrified of me. Petunia actually looked at me towards the end with a hint of respect."

"Very clever Harry," said Minerva. "I wondered how you managed to live there so long without getting notices from the Ministry. Doing wandless magic at your age is especially advance and powerful."

"Well I did manage to sneak out quite often and enter Wizarding Britain," admitted Harry. "I had money left over from the school year and I used it to hail the Knight Bus. I went to Diagon Alley and spoke with Ragnok and Griphook. We talked about what I could do to make my standing better in the world rather than just being The Chosen One. I despised that name more than anything else. I just wanted to be normal. So between us, we did some work and things went well for me after that."

"Here you are as a leader of the community that is saving us from being killed," remarked Draco. "Whatever happened at the bank must have worked as you are now walking around and telling Dumbledore and Riddle where to go when they annoy you."

"Well I had been feeling pretty poorly for a few days," said Harry remembering. "I wasn't sure what was wrong with me. It seems that I had been coming into my magical majority and no one told me what was wrong until I spoke with Ragnok and Griphook. Due to the fact that I was already powerful, it was hitting me fairly hard. My core pretty much tripled in size. I have more power than Dumbledore and Voldemort combined. This is part of the reason they snipe at me rather than challenge me outright. They both know that I am equal to their status and they also know that I won't back down and let them rule my life anymore."

"What did you find out at the bank though?" asked Filius. "Something happened there that caused you to find out more information than was really there for others to hear. You also were able to seal the deal that has them as OUR allies rather than the others or even the Vampires."

"Well I had read about Blood Heritage tests," said Harry. "So on the one day I entered Gringotts, I asked Griphook about them and we did one on me. We found out that I am more special than anyone really realized."

"Just how special are you?" asked Blaise. "What did you find out? I bet you are related to some pretty powerful people."

"It was how I was able to fall into the role of Lord Gryffindor," said Harry with a smirk. "That was on the piece of paper that I showed to both Albus and Tom. What I didn't show them was that I am also related to Slytherin and Hufflepuff through my mother and Ravenclaw on top of Gryffindor through my father. Tom and I are also both related to the Peverells."

"Those are some pretty impressive bloodlines," remarked Rabastan. "How is it that you are keeping that from the other two? Surely they must suspect something."

"Well after that day, I went home and that evening I came into my full inheritance," explained Harry. "I knew that there was nothing that neither of them could do to me from that moment on. I knew I had the power and a couple of days before the Night of the Vampire, I was able to prove it to both of them."

"How?" asked Millie. "What did you do?"

"We were all fighting on the night that the attack occurred," said Harry. "Dumbledore was mad at me for leaving my relatives. Voldemort just was mad in general. It ended up in a three way fight. No one technically won, but I came out with fewer marks and injuries than the other two. I was able to hold my own against both of them both magically and intellectually until they decided that it was in their best interest to leave me alone and let me live my life. Grudgingly on Dumbledore's part, he finally accepted that I was an Descendant of Gryffindor and though he like to pretend to forget from time to time, he begrudgingly gives me my place as the third leader able to make my own decisions."

"Wow Harry," said Amelia. "That is something that you should be very proud of. What happened next?"

"Well as I was staking my claim on Hogwarts, the next night was the night that the dark creatures attacked," said Harry. "Those of you that are former Death Eaters should remember that Tom was busy working with you to save you all from Malfoy Manor. Albus and I were busy working with the few teachers that were in the castle to protect the grounds."

"That was a horrible night," whispered Minerva. "The vampires waited until the night of the full moon to attack. I was standing by Harry the entire time as he blasted vampires and werewolves down left and right. At one point the staff and Harry were backed all the way to the castle."

"That was when we arrived," said Rabastan. "Malfoy Manor had been breached and we were on the run. The Dark Lord said that the safest place would be with Dumbledore and Harry. We arrived just in time to stop Fenrir and his wolves from gaining entrance to the castle."

"Tom, Albus, and I stood side by side and we just started blasting everything that had fur or fangs," said Harry. "Once we backed them off some, others were able to come to the forefront and assist us. We knew that we had to get them past the boundaries of the castle grounds. Should we be able to do that, then we could use the combined forces of the founder's blood to enact the safety wards that would stop them from getting too close to the castle. It was a hard fight, but we succeeded in the end."

"It was Harry that came to my house to rescue me," said Millicent. "I sent word with my owl to the castle asking Professor Dumbledore to help. It was Harry that came and rescued me with a small party of House Elves and Goblins. We came back to the castle and we started looking for others who needed us."

"For days we were looking for people to bring to safety," said Minerva. "It wasn't long before we had all of you here with us. There were a few near misses, but we did the best we could and we rescued as many as we could so that we could rebuild the world to a better and lighter place."

"How did you get the goblins to NOT join the ranks of the dark creatures?" asked Susan. "They are known to be vicious and war like. Therefore, it seems you did something to convince them that we were the better option."

"I didn't really do all that much," said Harry. "When they found out that I was so powerful magically, they sort of just wanted to help. I told them about how in my world, that I would make sure that all people were equal no matter what race they were. The night after the attack, Griphook and Ragnok approached me and we talked about it some more in better detail. As you notice, the goblins are just as important as you lot are. There are some with special bands on their arms as well. I don't lord over them like the other two seem to want to do. I just let them be themselves and they respect me for it."

"Something else had to have happened for them to be so open with you," pressed Luna. "Goblins just DON'T agree because someone claims they are going to be nice."

"Well," said Harry sheepishly. "I did save Ragnok, Griphook, and about twenty more goblins from a werewolf attack. So it was fairly easy for them to claim me as family and agree to work with me and the red faction. Ragnok may be in the blue faction, but his loyalty is to me as I am claimed by him as a son."

"He is your spy in that faction," said Draco smiling.

"More like a personal hit man should I need it," corrected Harry. "He is there to keep an eye out on Dumbledore for me. I have other goblins doing the same with Tom. While I am powerful and an able wizard, I still need to know what is going on behind my back. I don't trust the other two any further than I can throw them. That's why, when we start to move to our own locations in the future, they will help me stake the claim on Hogwarts. This way, we have this bastion of strength for our own. This castle can easily hold two thousand people comfortably. As I am the heir to all four founders, my claim is stronger on the castle than theirs and we have it in proof on magical parchment."

"Cunning, brave, intelligent, and loyal," stated Pomona. "All traits of all four founders wrapped in one. You have managed to fool the other two while coming out on top. Very well done Harry."

"I am what I am," laughed Harry. "Now, I hope that I curbed your curiosity. I would really love to go and get some sleep. I am absolutely exhausted and need the rest."

"You should have started resting days ago," remarked Minerva with a slight frown. "You are to take the day off tomorrow and let us handle the affairs of the community while you recuperate. It wouldn't do any of us any good to have you collapsing due to exhaustion. Draco, I want you and Blaise to team up with Dobby and make sure that he rests. Things are going smoothly and it won't hurt for him to get some much needed rest. Should a situation arise, Amelia and Kingsley can handle it."

Draco nodded as he and Blaise stood and assisted Harry in standing. From there, they marched him out of the council hall and into his private dwelling. Along with Dobby, they helped him get changed and into bed. Draco handed him a Sleeping Potion and they watched as Harry drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow would be another day.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This is as good a place as any to end this chapter. I figure that it was a good idea to give a little background as to why Harry was a leader other than the obvious Boy-Who-Lived crap. This way, I can make Harry powerful without overdoing it. Thanks for the support.


	3. Getting Started

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. All I own is the plot. This story idea was generated from watching the movie Priest. I am just going to make my own interpretation of it.

NOTE – This story is dedicated to DZ2! Thanks for the inspiration to keep going with my stories.

DISCLAIMER – PLEASE do NOT review with every little nitpick typo that you find. Even the best of us will miss something from time to time. I LOVE reviews that lets me know if I got the wrong place mixed up. Constructive criticism is appreciated. A flame due to not liking the story or my formal speech is not constructive criticism. It's called badgering. If you want my story to go a certain way, then write your own. If you don't like my story, then please don't read it. Bitching and moaning at me to change it will get you know where except on the blocked list.

DISCLAIMER – As of yet, there will be NO slash or pairings for romance. This story is all adventure.

**Chapter 3 – Getting Started**

Thanks to the concern of the others, Harry had a good night's rest. He woke up in good spirits and ready to begin his day. It was all for naught though as Draco, Blaise, and Dobby were not letting Harry leave his house.

"If you are going to do any work, you will do it from here," admonished Draco. "Minerva asked us to be runners. So if you need to relay messages, we three will be your runners."

"What if Albus and Tom need me for something?" asked Harry sitting at his desk in his home. "I can't very well, not appear for a leader meeting, now can I?"

"That has already been taken care of," remarked Blaise with a smirk. "Minerva got together with Molly Weasley, Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Emma Granger. All three of you are taking the day off and relaxing. You are allowed to read reports and such, but that's it. No strenuous activity at all for any of the three of you."

"How did she arrange all of that so quickly?" asked Harry suspiciously. "Who else had a hand in this?"

"Madam Pomfrey!" chorused Draco and Blaise to the humor of Harry. "She threatened to bring all three of you to the infirmary and make you all stay there for three days if you didn't cooperate."

"That would do it," said Harry with a laugh. "Even the Dark Lord is scared of Poppy. She can be frightening when she is determined that HER boys are well. She knows all too well that we know she would carry out her threat. Add in the other harpies and you have a powerful team that even we leaders can't fight."

"She can be scary when she sets her mind to something," stated Draco. "I remember my time with her and I don't want a repeat any time soon. So what are you going to do now that you know that Minerva isn't letting you out of your house for the day?"

"Well," stated Harry thoughtfully. "I'm going to look over these reports, sign off on those I approve of, and then set about making plans for the first foraging parties. I want you to go to send the twins to our storage section and get all of the equipment we need to set up a potions lab. The sooner we can start making our own potions, the better it will be. We are still working around the clock to keep the vampires and their allies out of the area."

"I will get right on that Harry," promised Blaise. "Anything else you want me to relay while I'm out? This way I can kill more than one bird with the stone."

"Yes," said Harry already making plans. "Have Neville go into the forest and start gathering what we need for potions ingredients. Send Pomona with him as I want all sorts of things the animals can provide such as phoenix ash, unicorn tail and things like that. The more we can stock pile the better we have it as opposed to the other two groups. Get Filius to start making a list of supplies that we need and things we have too much of and see about setting up our booths for trade. Have Rabastan on the lookout for rare things that might come in handy for us later."

Blaise nodded his head and left to give the orders.

"At this moment, we are well ahead of the other two communities," Harry told Draco as Minerva entered the room. "We have things they don't and they have more need of us than we do of them. I intend to keep it that way. I don't like being dependent on them."

"In what way is that?" Minerva asked. "How are we better off than the other two groups? I know for a fact that everything gets divided equally between the three factions."

"It's simple really," stated Harry with a grin. "My bit of hocus pocus on the cauldron gave me the best of everything. I have Draco who is great at potions. I have you who can transfigure anything and everything. I have Pomona, Neville, and Daphne who are skilled in Herbology. Moody and Kingsley are top notch Aurors and warriors. Amelia is like our own book of laws. Filius is a Charms Master. Hermione is skilled at anything she can read. We have the only two half giants in our midst that can talk with any animal and work just about anywhere. We have the infamous Weasley twins. Luna is a true seer. We have a quidditch hero that can do just about anything on a broom."

"OK," interrupted Minerva. "I think we get it. You got the best team out of the bunch. Even the few former supporters of the Dark Lord are totally loyal to you and are listening to you without a fight. So what are you going to do?"

"It's time for another gathering party beyond the safety of Hogwarts," said Harry with a feral grin. "We need to get more supplies, people, and other things. We need to make sure that when all of the chips are down, that we have the best offense, defense, and skilled people around. When the time comes, I want both Albus and Tom OUT of my castle."

"Just know that you have our support when and if you need it," said Draco. "I owe you so much for saving my life that night."

"Your life is your own," said Harry adamantly. "I would like to think that you would have done the same for me if it had been me in that situation and you were able to save me."

"What actually happened?" asked Minerva. "What caused the two once enemies to be so close?"

"Harry saved my life," stated Draco to her shock. "I was inches from becoming vampire food when Harry appeared out of nowhere and took its head off with the Sword of Gryffindor."

Minerva looked at Harry in slight confusion before he realized she wanted a better explanation. He was happy to oblige her with one.

"Each person that is in the red faction is people that I saved," explained Harry. "Even you were inches from losing your life when I stopped the attack you didn't even know about. Draco was almost a casualty. This is one reason why Rabastan is so loyal. I saved his nephew. Haven't you noticed that Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Rudolphus are all polite to me and work with me as much as they are allowed?"

"To be honest, I was wondering about that," admitted Minerva. "For the record, I knew you saved my life. That werewolf never saw it coming when you stopped him. You were very brave that night and will forever hold a special place in my heart for your courage and determination. That spell with the silver is something that you will have to teach us before long. Now what happened with Draco?"

"I got separated from my family," answered Draco. "We were running through the Forbidden Forest when I fell. In all of the madness, no one heard me cry out. I was struggling to get to my feet when a weight dropped on my back."

"I heard the commotion as I was in that area tackling a few other enemies," Harry explained. "I knew that someone was in trouble. I didn't care who it was, I just wanted to help. I saw that Vampire land on top of Draco. She pulled his head back and was about to bite into his neck when I chopped off her head with the sword."

"From there, Harry started casting spells like someone possessed," said Draco in remembrance. "He literally cut a path through the vampires and werewolves to get me to the castle so that I could be with my family again. He didn't care that it was me. He was determined to save me, and he did. For that I will ALWAYS be thankful as will my relatives."

"I was having a hard time of it though," admitted Harry. "I was starting to get tired. Draco was in terror and I was trying to cast spells while supporting him at the same time. Luckily, a group of unicorns entered the fray and we were able to get away. They even let us ride on their back so that we could get to the castle safely."

"Harry had to stop at one point to save a colt though," said Draco smiling with pride. "It was the son of the lead stallion of the herd. To say that it is something that is remarkable is putting it lightly."

"So that's why we have the young unicorn wandering around all the time," said Minerva. "The children all love to pet it. Of course he is lapping up all the attention. Well done Harry. You have given the world a new outlook on what it means to work with the magical creatures of the world."

"Well that's my heroic complex I guess," said Harry shrugging. "It is just who I am. I can't let anyone or any creature suffer. It is who and what I am and I will never cease in being that person."

"That is something that we can all be grateful for," said Draco smiling at Harry. "I for one am glad that you are that hero. I would be dead if it hadn't been for you. So what plans are we going to make. We need some short term and long term goals."

"Our short term goals are simple," said Harry. "We need to make sure that each person of OUR community gets everything that they need. In that turn, I need someone to go through our people and see who might need medical treatment and such. From there, I know that with each new house being built that we are not needing the tents as much. So we need someone to come up with an idea as to what we can use those tents for."

"Those are some admirable short term goals," said Minerva writing it all down. "What about long term goals? What do we have on the agenda that we need to get done?"

"First we need to start taking back some more of the cities and towns that are in the area," said Harry. "We are going to eventually take back Diagon Alley so that we can have the Ministry and bank back. Once that's done, I have no doubt that one of the other two will take their community and move there. Of course, we will assist them with this. There is no reason why we can take back Azkaban as well. It may be a prison, but there is no reason why it can't be used as a bastion of poweras well. We want to start rescuing more humans that are still surviving in the small pockets around the area. The sooner we can do that, the sooner we can have a growing population again."

"Very good," said Minerva nodding her head. "What do you want me to tell Albus and Tom?"

"Exactly what I told you just now," stated Harry. "This is something that we need to get done. The goblins are moving things affiliated with us more than the other two due to the relationship that I have with them. For people like the Malfoys, Lestranges, and others, the vaults are being divided equally for now. In time, I have no doubt that others will be found and join different factions. From there, it is a matter of time before others of the different communities as well as our own are going to want to start shifting to the different factions. I'm hopeful that we don't lose too many of our own people."

"We will just have to cross our fingers," said Draco. "Hopefully we will prove to be the stronger of the groups and we will gain some of their people instead. I know that I would be honored to have my parents here to support you as I do. They enjoy working with you as you are not prejudice like the other two leaders are."

"I believe that's what is going to make us stronger than them," said Harry with a grin. "We are not prejudice here. We work well with everyone whether they are muggle, wizard, or centaur. Even the muggles are working side by side with the elves and such to keep us in one piece."

"Ok," said Minerva. "What are we looking for in the forage you have planned? What are the supplies that we need to work on acquiring?"

"We need ingredients that we can use to make potions that will hurt vampires or werewolves," said Harry. "I have the goblins working on trading galleons for sickles so that we can smelt them for the muggle guns and such. Griphook has already made a mold of most of the bullets that the muggles have. We have some sharpshooters in the crowd. My idea is to sell bullets to the other groups. Two silver sickles for one bullet."

"Why two?" asked Draco. "Are we going to charge them for the privilege?"

"Yes we are," said Harry adamantly. "One silver sickle is for the bullet and one is for the service. Griphook and his family need to earn a living as well. We still need stuff done for the bullets that will work like sunlight for the vampires. If we can create spells and such on the bullets that will work on lethifolds and dementors like the patronus spell does, we can make even more money when it comes to getting what we need. We can even barter the bullets for supplies."

"There is that Slytherin trait that we love so much," smirked Draco. "I knew you were plotting something when it came to making sure we were the best of the group."

"I may be young, but I'm far from stupid," said Harry. "I want us ALL to win. However, I don't want the red faction to get stepped on due to me being so young. I am a descendant of all four founders and I will use the traits to my advantage. The sooner Dumbledore and Riddle are out of our area the better it will be for us. The goblins have no real love for either man and they don't hesitate to show it. While Diagon Alley will be held by either green or blue, the vaults are only going to be released to those that are moving. The rest of them will stay here where the new Gringotts will eventually be built."

"Do you think we will ever get the castle filled again with students?" asked Minerva. "It would be nice to have the children in a safe environment to teach again."

"Once we have the castle to ourselves, we will have teachers both magical and mundane teaching," promised Harry. "We will not let the education level of the next generation fall due to this stupid war. When we win against the forces of darkness, people will need to know how to survive in the real world. We will return to what we once were and hopefully, it will be with a more open mind and heart for all parties involved."

"Eloquently put Harry," said Hermione coming in. "Is there anything that you need me to do? I have loads of free time today due to some of the non-magical population taking over the reports for me."

"Work with Draco and the twins on the ideas I gave to Draco," suggested Harry. "If anyone can find a way to mass produce what I suggested, it is the four of you. Draco can fill you guys in on the ideas that I had. I'm sure that you can bring the ideas to fruition."

"You got it," she replied. "I'm sure that we can figure out something. When the time comes, I look forward to seeing all of your hard work come to light. We will win this war with you leading us. You are already proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that you have what it takes to make us a force to be reckoned with."

Thank you," said Harry smiling. "Minerva, if you can condense my ideas and send the pertinent information to the other leaders I would appreciate it. When Blaise comes back, I would like to go for a walk and enjoy the fresh air and sunlight for a bit. I promise that I will not be working, but I do want to see what is going on. If something needs to be done, I will send runners to the rest of you to get it done. Today is my day off and I will take it while I can."

"You had better," returned Minerva. "If you don't, so help me, I will get Poppy to tie you to a bed and make you."

"No need to threaten me," said Harry raising his hands in surrender. "I am not going to work today. Just observe and make suggestions."

She gave him a smile and then left to tend to the business she needed to get done. Draco and Hermione laughed as they left the house and headed out to do some work of their own. Each knew that Harry was in his element and would do what was necessary to ensure they would be alright and ahead in the game.

Later that day, Harry and Blaise were walking around the encampment. Harry was pointing things out to Blaise and he was marking them down on a note pad on a clipboard. When Harry noticed something that was needed, he would have Blaise mark it on the needed list. When it was all said and done, they sent the list to the other two leaders to see if a trade of some sort could be worked out to get the supplies.

The two came upon a tent that was made a little differently than the others. It had a hole in the top that was there for ventilation. It was spelled to stop anything coming in, but allowed the fumes to exit. Harry was delighted with the potions lab inside. Everything was set up and established. There were already those that were good at potions or even chemistry and cooking that were all working on different potions under the guidance of Draco and the twins who were excellent potion brewers themselves.

"Harry," called Fred. "We think we have come up with a solution to our vampire problem. We have concocted a potion that should destroy a vampire as easily as the sun does. We just don't have a vampire to test it on. Griphook and his team are already working on the silver bullets. He asked us to inform you that for now he is using the silver in your vault to make the bullets. From there, he will just replace what he uses as he sells the bullets to the other teams."

"He should know by now that I don't have a problem with him being the account manager for my funds," said Harry with a smile. "He will make sure that things go smoothly for us. As for your potion, we can always set you up tonight on the walls and see about hitting a few vampires with your potions to try them out. If they work, we can trade them to the other teams for needed supplies."

"The problem we have is how we are going to hit them with it?" said George. "We firmly believe that the potion will work. We just don't know how to send it. Magic will give the vampires a lock on our location. There has to be a way to hurl these at passing vamps that will do the trick."

"Muggle sling shots," said Harry. "Also try bows and arrows. You have many muggles here that are marksmen. Some of the teens are pretty skilled with the slingshot. Hermione can find a slingshot in the area and show you what they look like. Everyone knows what a bow and arrow looks like. It wouldn't be anything for a centaur to stand behind the protective barriers and fire your potions in exploding arrows. Talk with Bane and get the red centaurs to assist you with that."

"So that's the potions for sunlight offense," said Blaise marking it down. "That's also the silver bullets for the muggle guns that are being made as well. We can add silver arrow tips to the weapons of the centaurs."

"Good thinking Blaise," said Harry. "See to it that you find us some human marksmen and women. We might be able to lead a small attack soon and see if we can get to one of the smaller villages that are being holed up and save them. Between the leaders, we know where most of them are. It's time that we take back Diagon Alley and some of those smaller pockets of resistance fighters before long. It pays to have an animagus that can fly. She goes out and finds these things out for us and brings back the information. From there, we can see about getting a team together to get started. Tomorrow I will talk with Albus and Riddle and see what they say about going for a test run in Diagon Alley."

"Who are you going to put in charge of your portion of the team?" asked Draco. "As much as you like to go and lead the charge, I think you should stay here and work with another team in driving the forces back from this area. There are things that we can use that are on the other side of where Hogsmeade was that Hagrid and Olympe can get us."

"Harry," called Luna. "If you are going to attack Diagon Alley, it is best that you don't go. The vampire queen and Fenrir are setting a trap for you in particular. A small force of about ten people can get into Diagon Alley and do damage before retreating. We can hit them once a day for about a week before we finally get it back once and for all. Send Dumbledore on that mission and let him deal with it."

"Thank you for the advice Luna girl," said Harry. "Who should I send to lead our team mates? I don't want to send someone that will get run over by Dumbledore."

"Send Bane, Dobby, Filius, and Blaise," she answered with her eyes glossed over. "Let Blaise lead the team with Filius watching his back. I also want to point out that you should get some acromantula venom. It will do the same amount of damage to a werewolf as silver will. Nothing can cure the venom except a potion with phoenix tears in it and none of the dark creatures have access to either."

"Thanks Luna girl," said Harry with excitement on his face. "Hermione, send word to Hagrid and Olympe that we need him to visit the acromantula colony and get vials of venom for us. This way, we have more weapons that we can use and more stuff that we can barter with. I would wager that other dark creatures will have a bit of trouble with acromantula venom as well. Giants are not going to be as easy to take down, but they don't use magic and don't like it. Therefore, redactor curses or even muggle bombs can assist us with them. There aren't very many giants left on British soil and we have one that works with us as well as two half giants."

"We will get right on that Harry," said Hermione nodding to Draco and rushing out. "I'll see how many muggle army personnel we have with us. They can help with some portion of things. We may even be able to find a few planes or helicopters that haven't been destroyed to assist us."

"That is if the dragons don't take us out of the sky," murmured Harry. "Blaise, I'm going back to my house. Get your team ready and make sure that everything goes according to MY edict. If Dumbledore or Riddle has a problem with it, they can take it up with me. I don't have time for stupid games or silly ideas that I'm anything but serious about the defense of my colony."

"I will get right on it Harry," promised Blaise. "Depending on when the other teams get their stuff done, we might be able to leave within a week. I will have to make sure we have everything we need and I'll also see to it that the other leaders know that this is what you want to happen. As soon as we have all of the supplies, we can get started. While we are in Diagon Alley, I will start scouting to see where the supplies that we need are and see about getting some of them picked up and brought back for us."

Harry smiled. This is what he enjoyed about his community. Everyone did what was asked. They knew that if it couldn't be done that Harry would work with everyone to see to another plan. If Harry didn't know something, he was the first one to ask one of his members for advice. From his couple of days of scouting reports on the other two parties, he knew that things weren't working in the same fashion. From his observations of the reports, no one seemed to trust each other and information wasn't as forthcoming as it was within the red community.

Harry didn't let that bother him. He knew that as soon as he had the castle and had things going the way he wanted that many of the unhappy populace of the other two communities would move to his compound and work under his banner. Harry returned to his home and Dingo brought him dinner from the mess hall.

"Dingo," called Harry to his little friend. "How difficult would it be for you to make some flags for me and help me keep them hidden for now?"

"It wouldn't be hard at all," remarked Dingo. "Madam Malkin is one of your residents and she is more than willing to make whatever it is you need. What did you have in mind?"

Harry enjoyed this about the elves. Now that Harry was leader, the elves were getting just as much schooling as the next person. Their grammar and diction was improving on a daily basis. That the elves working in the red encampment loved Harry so much, they worked hard to improve so that others could understand them easier.

"We need one made like the red flag with a golden dragon on it," explained Harry. "We need three more just like it, but instead of red, we need a yellow, blue, and green one. That way, each of our factions that we create after we are in charge of this area can have their own flag to wave in victory as we are pushing back the dark forces."

"That is easy to achieve Master Harry," said Dingo. "I shall have her get right on it and I will personally lock them away for you until we can use them. May I make a suggestion to you?"

"Of course you can," said Harry. "What ideas do you have?"

"Well as the gold dragon on the red flag is YOUR standard as the leader, why not have a different magical creature on the other flags?" he responded. "For instance, we can have a silver gryphon on the green flag. We can have a bronze unicorn on the blue one and we can have a black Pegasus on the yellow one."

"Dingo," exclaimed Harry. "That's brilliant. I like the sound of that. Let's use your idea and we will work on getting the different factions set up when we are in charge of this area. The way I see it, we can use the different factions for different purposes."

"What are you plans for tonight?" asked Dingo. "Do you need us elves to do anything special for you? You know that all you have to do is ask and we will see about getting it done."

"See if you can get a few elves to go and check out Azkaban Prison for me," said Harry thoughtfully. "If we can take over that area, we have a better chance of getting rid of both the blue and green team from Hogwarts. Make sure that Ragnok and Griphook have all the proof we need to throw them out of the castle when the time is right. We need it under the tightest of wards. We do need to be careful as the other two teams are sending in their scouts to see what we are doing and so forth."

"Dobby and I will make sure that all of your important information is sealed," said Dingo solemnly. "Master Griphook knows how important it is to have the right information to spring at the right time. What else needs to be done?"

"See if the centaurs are willing to try and capture a vampire for us," said Harry. "Make sure that they understand we don't want them in any danger to get it done. If they feel that they can safely do this, then we want on to test potions and such on."

"Something tells me that they will take this as a person challenge," laughed the elf. "I will talk to Bane and get him to talk to the rest of the red centaurs for you. It will be nice when they have their own banner to work under instead of being divided the way they are between the three factions. You have the most support of the non-human beings living in this area. The elves, centaurs, goblins, acromantula, unicorns, and even the phoenixes work with you more than the other two factions."

"This will make things easier for us in the long run," remarked Harry. "We want the non-human beings to know that they are wanted here. You guys make my life so much easier than having to deal with some of the humans that are encamped here. I trust you and Dobby more than I trust anyone else. It will be nice to have all of my team mates back under one banner for a change."

"You finish eating your dinner and retire early," advised Dingo. "I shall have the reports on your desk as soon as I can get them. Dumbledore and Riddle are going to want to talk with you regarding the raid on Diagon Alley. For some reason, your raids work better than theirs."

"That's because we work together," said Harry picking up his fork. "Don't stay out to late and make sure that the camp knows we have a busy time ahead of us. If push comes to shove, place a badge on some of the muggle children and use them as runners back and forth between the camps. They are always clamoring for something to do."

"We hadn't thought of using them as runners," said Dingo. "I'll make sure that Blaise and Draco know about the idea. Miss Granger will also want to know about this. I'll talk with you later."

With that, Dingo left the room and then the house. Harry knew that if the elf said he would get it done, that it would be done within moments. It was nice that he knew that Dingo, Dobby, Griphook, Bane, and a few others were backing him solidly. They had a secret way of talking with one another that saw faster reactions that the other two teams had. Harry finished his dinner and then headed to his den to read and relax for the evening secure in the knowledge that his camp was in good hands.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this chapter right here as I want to have the first of the raiding parties for the next chapter as well as a small confrontation between the three leaders. Thanks for the support.


	4. The Lines Have Been Drawn

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. All I own is the plot. This story idea was generated from watching the movie Priest. I am just going to make my own interpretation of it.

NOTE – This story is dedicated to DZ2! Thanks for the inspiration to keep going with my stories.

DISCLAIMER – PLEASE do NOT review with every little nitpick typo that you find. Even the best of us will miss something from time to time. I LOVE reviews that lets me know if I got the wrong place mixed up. Constructive criticism is appreciated. A flame due to not liking the story or my formal speech is not constructive criticism. It's called badgering. If you want my story to go a certain way, then write your own. If you don't like my story, then please don't read it. Bitching and moaning at me to change it will get you know where except on the blocked list.

DISCLAIMER – As of yet, there will be NO slash or pairings for romance. This story is all adventure.

**Chapter 4 – The Lines Have Been Drawn**

The next morning came early and clear for Harry and those that lived in the red encampment. The forges were already being worked as some of the goblins were working on the weapons needed to fight against the dark force. The potions lab was being moved. Harry approached the team and looked on in confusion.

"Why are you guys shutting down the potion's lab?" he asked. "I thought you guys were willing to work on the potions we need for the fight and for the medical wing and such."

"We are," assured Draco. "We just got word from Griphook that the potion's building is ready. We are moving into a solid structure. The wind came up last night and it took everything the poor elves had to keep our supplies of potions ingredients from smashing. We were alerted and they helped us crate them all up to save them. We can actually have everything set up on a permanent basis for now."

Draco gave Harry a wink to show that he meant until they took over the castle permanently. Harry smiled back, as he understood loud and clear, what the blond meant.

"What are your plans for today?" asked Harry. "I have a few things that I could use your expertise on if you have time and aren't too tired. We can get some of the things on my list done quickly with your assistance. I really don't want to meet with the old ones today, but I don't have much choice."

"I got lots of rest last night," assured Draco soothingly. "We are doing well with getting everyone working together so that there is less pressure on the leaders of the group. Amelia and Kingsley are working nonstop to make sure that you have all of the laws and such needed to make our colony into a fully functioning city once we are on our own. Minerva and Hermione are working together to keep this area organized and working smoothly in between their normal duties. Blaise is ready to act as runner again if you tell him what you want done."

Harry noticed Blaise standing in the distance and waved him over. The former Slytherin smiled and raced to the duo.

"Hey Harry," he stated enthusiastically. "We are already hard at work getting the stuff we need for the raid on Diagon Alley. Dumbledore said to tell you the meeting is at ten this morning. You have about three hours to kill before then. He said they are meeting in the Headmaster's office."

"I have a rundown of what I want accomplished today for you to pass on if you don't mind," said Harry watching as Blaise nodded in agreement. "Inform Amelia and Kingsley that I will be tied up all day dealing with the other leaders and they are in charge in my absence. Make sure that if you see Dingo and Dobby to get them to leave their reports in my locked section. We don't want unfriendly eyes getting a glimpse of things before they are supposed to. Now that it's daylight, get the pink team on the outside of the walls to start collecting. Have a team of the non-magical folks to act as carriers and get them working together. We need them to gather as much as they can before the sun starts to set again. Have the orange and purple teams cover their asses and make sure they understand to not go too far. Have Hagrid bring Fluffy with him. That is one dog that only listens to me and Hagrid. Fluffy will be able to handle any dark creature that is able to be out in the daylight. Werewolves are easier to kill if they are not magical ones."

"I'll get right on that," assured Blaise. "Anything else you want done? We have loads of people that are starting to get bored. We need to make sure that everyone knows that they are to be busy doing something."

"Have one of our Herbology majors start working on a farm," suggested Harry. "That will give some of the muggle teens and adults something to do. I know for a fact that we have seeds of many different fruits and vegetables they can plant. Draco mark on the list to see about bringing in some wild herds of animals to supplement our meat intake. The elves can always pop over if we can find them. That way, we can start our husbandry with the animals and keep a supply of meat here."

Draco nodded as Minerva and Hermione came forward. Harry explained what was going on for the day and both ladies understood immediately what their duties were. Harry went down his list of things he wanted to do for the day. When he was done, all of those that were responsible for certain things headed out to get things done.

"Draco, would you come with me to the meeting with the leaders?" he asked. "I really value our opinion and such. Certain things can be heard from an outsider rather than the three of us that are constantly yelling at one another for taking liberties they aren't supposed to."

"I would be honored to sit with you," said Draco happily. "My father has taught me well in the aspect of how things are done. So I can listen and gather information for you while you three talk. This way, we can have another advantage over the other two that will eliminate future problems for the rest of us."

Harry and Draco made their way to breakfast still talking about what they wanted to get accomplished so that others of the team would be happier with fewer chiefs and more Indians. It was getting harder for some of the new people to understand why their leader was constantly under fire from the opposing teams.

Ten rolled around and Harry and Draco made their way into Hogwarts. Harry greeted those he knew by name and gave a smile and wave to those he didn't. Draco had his notebook and pens ready to assist by taking notes for the meeting. A simple charm on the pens cased them to be self-writing. It was easier that way to not miss anything important. They entered the office and sat in their section. Shortly after, Dumbledore and Riddle entered.

"What is he doing here?" asked Dumbledore pointing at Draco. "This is supposed to be a meeting of the leaders. If you can't handle your job, then step down and let someone else take over your people."

"Shut the hell up," snapped Harry. "I am perfectly capable of being an efficient leader. Draco is here to help us all by taking notes you stubborn old asshole. Now sit in your chair and stop telling everyone else what they can or can't do. For the record, old man, my group is more efficiently running than yours, so if YOU can't handle your group, then kindly step down and let Lord Slytherin and I take over your people."

Riddle laughed out loud in Dumbledore's face at that remark. He knew without a doubt that Harry was totally correct. Out of the three factions, the red faction was the one that was running the smoothest. Harry was doing something that they weren't and it was working for them. Dumbledore took one look at the challenging looks on his counterpart's faces and sat down and remained silent.

"I will make sure that both of you get copies of notes taken for this meeting," said Harry speaking directly to Tom and ignoring Albus. "We have a few things that we need to discuss today and it's time that we get all things out in the open."

"What's first on the agenda?" asked Tom also ignoring Albus but knowing the older wizard was getting furious with them. "What can we do and what are we doing?"

"Well," started Harry at a nod from Draco. "We have to take back Diagon Alley. This is something that all three of us agreed upon. We also need to discuss what group or faction will keep Diagon Alley and move those that are interested in going there. We can't very well force people to move there that aren't interested in doing so."

"Who did you have in mind to move to that section?" asked Albus shrewdly. "I assume that you want the alley for yourself? It does have Gringotts and the Ministry buildings as well as those other buildings that can be essential to any one team."

"Actually," stated Harry with a feral grin on his face. "I'm not interested in Diagon Alley at all. I'm quite content to stay here at Hogwarts. Before we get into that, why don't you have Ragnok come in and sit with us? Tom, why don't you get one of your more trusted individuals to come in as well? This way, we are all on equal footing. I don't want to be accused of being uncooperative or not worthy of my spot."

Dumbledore went to the door and sent a patronus to Ragnok asking him to join the leaders in the office for the meeting. Tom did the same with Rudolphus Lestrange. It wasn't long before the other two came in. Both had papers in their hands for the meeting.

"What I was thinking is that we can take over some bastions of power," said Harry pulling out a list and making a copy for the others. "If we take over Diagon Alley, Azkaban, Nurmengard, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and a few other places, we can have an easier time of finding other humans or light creatures that aren't in league with the vampires and werewolves. It will also get us out of each other's hair so to speak. We can't all stay here as the three of us don't really trust each other. If we all work together to clear these places, we can set certain people to guard them with high tech stuff that we are working on in the red camp."

"What items are those?" asked a nosey Dumbledore. "What are you doing that we should be worried about? I will not have you stabbing us in the back while we sleep. You are getting too high and mighty for someone that is only sixteen."

"And you are getting to paranoid in your old age," snapped back Harry. "The stuff we are working on is something that I know for a fact that you guys are working on as well. The only reason why I know more than you do is because my team actually does what they are supposed to do. You have Skeeter away from Hogwarts most of the time and Lavender is more worried about what we are wearing that what's going on in the different camps. Even Tom's two researchers are better than yours. When I am ready to divulge my information, I will. It WILL be beneficial to all parties involved."

"It isn't our fault that you continue to keep information from your own people Dumbledore," said Riddle with a grin on his face. "Potter actually works hands on with his people. I have seen him side by side with his residents working on menial tasks and so forth. Can you say the same? I know that you can't. You don't even join in on the raids to push back the vampires. You let him do it alone. Are you secretly hoping that he dies in one of the attempts?"

"Getting back on track," stated Harry. "I suggested that we take over Diagon Alley first. Both of you agreed. What we need to know is which of you two is going to take over that section. I have no intention of leaving Hogwarts or this section of the country. Hogwarts is MY home and I am not going anywhere."

"We are all descendants of the founders," snapped Albus. "What makes you think that either of us wants to leave any more than you do? We have just as much a right to be here as you do. You are getting way ahead of yourself there Potter."

Harry didn't answer. He simply just looked over to Ragnok. The goblin Chieftain simply nodded he head and spoke next.

"Actually Lord Dumbledore, Lord Potter has more of a claim to this castle than both of you put together," stated the leader of the goblins regally. "He is absolutely correct in the assessment that this is HIS home."

"Would you care to elaborate on that?" asked Voldemort with interest. "What makes his claim on this castle that much more than ours? For once, I am just as curious as the old fool is."

"It would be because we did a genealogy test on me," said Harry. "We have discovered that I am related to all four founders of Hogwarts. As you are a descendant of Slytherin, you must know that Parseltongue isn't a gift you can transfer to another. It is an inherited ability. As I am a Parselmouth, I went and looked into a few things. You are I are related and the last two members of the Slytherin line alive today. Therefore, I have a stronger claim on the castle as even with that bit, I am related to two of the founders rather than just one like you both are."

"What foolishness is this?" snapped Dumbledore. "Is this more of your grand delusions Potter? There is no way in hell that you are related to Slytherin. You got some of Tom's powers the night he gave you that scar. That is the ONLY reason that you have the ability to speak Parseltongue. I must insist that you get checked by Poppy so that she can see if you have something wrong with your mind."

"There is NOTHING wrong with my mind," hissed Harry angrily. "You are just too stubborn to realize that I'm correct and you are wrong. The goblin healers have checked me out and corrected anything that was ever wrong with me. Why do you think I no longer need to wear glasses? Also if you don't put that wand away right now, I will ask the community to banish you from our ranks and you can take your chances on the other side of the wall."

"Put the wand away," agreed Tom. "The explanation that Lord Potter just gave to you is one hundred percent accurate. Parseltongue is an inherited gift. It CAN'T be passed through magic to someone else. This means that he has Slytherin blood in his body. As for me passing him power, that DIDN'T happen. Maybe YOU should get checked to see if your mind is starting to fade. Lord Ragnok, will you kindly provide us with the proof needed to back Potter's words?"

Ragnok took out copies of Harry's genealogy test and gave them to the other two leaders. Both men looked at the sheets before them in awe and slight fear. It was all printed there in front of them. No one doubted the words of the goblins. They were the best in their field in this sort of thing. To have it printed in black and white in front of them finally hit home.

_Lord Harry James Potter_

_**Patriarchal Bloodlines**_

_Potter_

_Gryffindor_

_Ravenclaw_

_Black_

_**Matriarchal Bloodlines**_

_Evans_

_Slytherin_

_Hufflepuff_

_Flamel_

_**Inherited Head Statuses**_

_Black due to death of Sirius Black_

_Slytherin by Right of Conquest_

_**Current Heir Apparent Statuses**_

_Prince Snape due to life debt owed_

_Malfoy due to failed duel and life debt owed_

_Dumbledore due to attempted line theft_

"I didn't know about these last ones," stated Harry looking to Ragnok for an explanation. "How is it that I'm the heir apparent of the Malfoy line when Draco is sitting right here?"

"Apparently there was a wizards duel decided between the two of you and the former Heir Malfoy never showed up," stated Ragnok. "Therefore, the magic kicked in and you are now the Heir of the Malfoy line as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy didn't have any more children and there are no other Malfoy heirs about. When Dumbledore attempted to marry you to Ginny Weasley by forging a betrothal contract, he broke the wizarding law and the magic claimed you as the heir apparent as he doesn't have any children. Aberforth is unable to claim the status as he is the second born and gave us his status to keep him from Azkaban."

"James saved Severus' life when they were teens," said Albus looking grave. "The life debt transfer over as Severus never had any children nor does he want them. I wonder if he knows this bit of information."

"He does," assured Ragnok. "He is perfectly alright with Lord Potter inheriting his titles and such when he passes on to the next journey of life."

"Draco," said Harry looking concerned to his friend. "I will give you back your title. I don't want or need another one. I don't want to lose your friendship over this. I had no idea that this was going to happen and I don't want to hurt you."

"Harry," said Draco soothingly. "Don't worry about it. I know for a fact that you would take care of me even if I was a beggar on the street. You have never let anyone down and I highly doubt that you are going to start now. We will be fine. I'll explain everything to father and mother so that there are no surprises and such. This way, we can ensure that things continue to run smooth. I'm not offended or upset in the slightest. I like that you are who and what you are. It makes it all the more interesting to see how you will handle all of this."

"This means that Lily Evan Potter wasn't a muggleborn," stated Tom. "This means that Lord Potter is NOT a half blood, but in fact a pureblood whose blood is better than ours. SO I guess we need to get back to what we started out on and decide who is going to take over the other bastions of power. Were there any ideas on that Lord Potter?"

"Well," said Harry. "I think that we should do as Luna suggested and hit and run tactics on Diagon Alley first. There are pockets of people still living in the area. We can help take over the alley and let one of you move there and lead it. From there, we can hit the next place and so on until we start making headway. There is a hive somewhere that the vampires are using. IF we can find it and take out the queen, we will have an easier time of things at night. Werewolves, while stronger than average people, only transform at the full moon. Magical werewolves have the ability to transform whenever they want. IF we start taking out the magical werewolves first, then we will have an easier time in stopping that threat in this area."

"There are other queens and leaders all around the world, "said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "If we can clean up the British Isles, then we can start rescuing people from other continents and bring them here. The less food that the vampires and wolves have, the better it will be. Once they start fighting amongst themselves, we will have far less problems in culling their numbers."

"We can start taking over small places like the list I gave and start placing people that we all can agree on to run the area," suggested Harry. "In this way, we can still correspond with one another and trade for much needed items with one another. I have no intention of opposing the other leaders. I just want there to be some sort of agreement that states we will treat each other fairly. In the last few weeks, I have proven that I am more than capable of fighting, leading, and working. There is no reason that I should keep getting hammered due to my age."

"It just so happens that I agree with you," stated Tom. "Alright Dumbledore, it's time for us to decide who is going to take over Diagon Alley. Potter is right when he says that this is HIS home. We need to move on and make a home for ourselves elsewhere."

"Let me have Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore heaving a sigh. "This way, I can help with the culling of the dark creatures from London while Harry and you continue to chip away at them from here. When we get me settled there, we can work on taking over a spot for you and help you get set up. We can also help Olympe take back Beauxbatons and let her run her area. There is no reason for us to stay bunched together once we start beating back the darkness."

"I will take over Durmstrang," stated Tom. "We will start with me taking over Azkaban so that we can separate. Once we have me situated there, we can make a further move and let me take over the Bulgarian area. We will want to start working with the people. When did we want to start the strikes on Diagon Alley and what ideas do we all have to achieve this?"

"Gringotts is still under goblin control," stated Ragnok. "We have not been breached yet. Therefore, Dumbledore will have at least one building where there is no enemy opposition. I can leave a certain clan of the goblins to help with your money and finances. There are currently six goblin clans in Britain. I can send two with Dumbledore and two with Riddle."

"We all know that goblins are ferocious fighters," stated Harry. "If Albus starts at Gringotts with his two clans, he can take over the Ministry building with little to no trouble and start making his way through Diagon Alley taking all of the surrounding area with him. With the goblin clans being so large, you can start building the walls that will provide the safety walls like we are building here. We have three of four walls built already made of stone. The goblins know their business. The two clans that are staying with me can always assist the other clans in building the walls needed. It doesn't take long if you connect the building with walls. Make your city like a maze or something so that once you are firmly ensconced, you can better protect it."

"That is a brilliant idea," said Albus. "We can always move the walls out once we have what we need. By moving certain areas around, we can continue to grow throughout the section that is already pretty much established. We just need to clear out the animals beforehand."

"I am more than willing to assist both of you with this," declared Harry passionately. "I don't hate either of you. I may not like you or trust you very much, but I don't have you. We are all on the same side now. We need to start showing a united front or we will never be able to win this war. There are still people out there that need our help. By us being bunched up here, we aren't doing them a whole lot of good. It's time to take back our world."

Both of the other leaders looked at Harry with a new light in their eyes. Both knew that he was absolutely correct and there was no reason to doubt his sincerity. It WAS time to take back their world. The time was now to make sure that they did it in a fashion that called for less human life.

"We will need to know what weapons you are inventing that will assist us in this endeavor," said Albus. "Understand that I'm not trying to overstep my bounds. We just need to know what can be used and how we can barter for the weapons needed."

"It's so simple that you both will want to kick yourselves for not thinking of it first," said Harry with a happy smile for being treated like an equal for the first time. "Silver arrow heads and bullets will kill a werewolf. I have Griphook and a team of goblins working on creating as many of each as I have sickles in my vaults. Even the non-magical people have marksmen and women that can shoot a gun or bow with precision. Just because we are magical doesn't mean we don't need their help. That is something that both of you can get some of YOUR goblin clans to work on. Goblins can create anything with the right recipe."

"You are right," said Tom with a chuckle. "That was really simple. Knives, swords, and other things can be made of silver as well. This is indeed something we should kick ourselves for not thinking of. I assume that for those of us that don't have the silver that you will barter with us for those needed supplies?"

"Absolutely," responded Harry. "There will always be things that we need from your area. Once we get set up in certain areas, we will all eventually be self-sufficient. I'm just getting us started."

"What about for the vampires?" asked Albus. "Is that simple as well?"

"No," admitted Harry. "We are working on potions that will cause the same problems that sunlight does. I have Hermione, Draco, and the Weasley twins working on those potions. I'm sure that Severus can figure something out. Many of these people are not going to want to leave Hogwarts. Therefore, we have to get you set up with a new group of warriors and advisors. I'm sure there are people hiding in the Ministry building that can be of assistance as well as the Unspeakables that are in the Department of Mysteries and so forth."

"We knew that when we started moving around that certain people would not want to leave those staying behind," said Tom. "We will just have to find out who is willing to stay and who is willing to move with us."

"We don't need so many healers here," said Harry thoughtfully. "Ollivander can go back to his shop once we have the alley in Dumbledore's control. SO we can barter for wands if we need them for things we have and such. Certain people will want to go with a certain leader. I won't force anyone to stay or leave. I'll have Blaise and Hermione work on a list of who will stay here and who will go to Diagon Alley, Durmstrang, or Beauxbatons. We will have the list for you by the end of the day. Please do the same for your group so that I know who is staying and who isn't."

"I'll get right on it," promised Albus while Tom nodded. "If your team can be ready in three days, we can start making our first strikes on the alley then."

"My team will be ready," assured Tom as Harry nodded his head in agreement. "We can start taking back what's ours soon. It's time to put those mutts and bloodsuckers in their place."

"We are also working on ideas for Patronus style potions and such as well," stated Harry. "What we need is a live vampire if we can arrange it to start testing our potions and such on. If we can subdue a few of them, it will be better as we perfect what we are doing. It wouldn't hurt to capture a few werewolves as well. I'm sure there is some place in the Ministry that we can hold them safely."

"Let's just get the Ministry building first," said Albus. "When we have it, we can have something arranged. We can begin testing as soon as possible. Once we take over a small section, we can begin to ward the area so that it stays in our control."

"It has been decided that Harry will NOT be going on the strikes," said Draco. "Luna saw that if he does help in Diagon Alley personally that he will be caught and killed by the dark creatures. Therefore, our community has banned together and stated that he is not allowed to go."

"He can always continue working on ideas that will help us push back the dark forces," suggested Tom. "I'm sure that between Dumbledore and me we can take back the alley. Who is being placed in charge of Harry's division in his absence?"

"I'm going to put Blaise in charge," said Harry. "The red faction has come to trust his judgments and they know that he is working in my name. I also want to point out that there are other thinks that can kill and werewolf and possibly a vampire. Hagrid will be getting me some Acromantula venom. I think that if we coat arrows with the stuff and shoot the giants and werewolves that it will kill them if we can inject them with enough of the venom."

"Thus another reason why we need live vampires and werewolves," stated Dumbledore knowingly. "This way we can see if your theories are correct. Nicely done Lord Potter. Have Mr. Zabini meet with us as his earliest convenience. This way, the three of us can go over tactical maneuvers. You have my word that I will not try and attempt to rule over them. I will just use my guidance to keep them alive."

"That's all I ask," said Harry nodding and standing. "I have to get back to my people now, but I should be able to have that list to you by the end of the day. Expect a runner sometime this evening."

"We should be able to have our list ready by then as well," said Tom. "Thank you for your refreshing ideas for today. Have a good evening. When are you planning on moving into the castle?"

"I'll start moving into the castle once we have Diagon Alley," said Harry thoughtfully. "This way, we are all still on even footing for now. Once you are both established somewhere, then I'll take my spot as ruler of this whole area. Until then, I am just another of the three leaders keeping my people alive."

Everyone nodded and left the office. Harry smiled at Draco who gave him one in return.

"I'll get that list done soon and have it sent ahead for you," promised the blond. "I want you to go and either rest or go research something. Don't do anything strenuous. I will take care of a few things for you that are still on your list and get copies of the meeting to the other two. I'm sure that you have some things that you want to do."

"That I do," stated Harry. "That I do."

With that, the two made for the red encampment. Harry ventured to the walls to help take down a few stray werewolves while Draco tallied up the lists that were needed. When it was all said and done, Viktor and Millicent would head to Durmstrang when it was taken. Olympe would take over Beauxbatons like she used to. Arthur and Moody would move to Diagon Alley with Albus when it was captured and returned to the wizarding populace.

Voldemort in his camp was taking care of business as well. Pansy, Cho, and McNair would go to Durmstrang. The Delacurs could head back to Beauxbatons. Charlie, Narcissa, Rudolphus, Augusta. Ted Seamus, Aurora, Abe, and Charity would remain in Hogwarts. Molly, Percy, Mundungus, Ernie, Dedalus, Sturgis, Sybil, and Justin felt they would be safer with Albus.

In Dumbledore's camp, Ginny, Bill, Lucius, Bellatrix, Dora, Emma, Dan, Severus, Xeno, and Septima would remain in Hogwarts. Rookwood and Theo Nott and their families would head for Durmstrang. Ron, Rufus, Hannah, Dean, Lavender, Hestia, Bode, Rolanda, Amos, and Rita wanted to stay with Dumbledore.

After reading the reports, all three factions knew who stood where. None of them were going to get upset about something they couldn't change. Everyone was entitled to live where they felt the safest. That was not saying that in the future that more changes would come. Tomorrow was another day.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This is as good a place as any to stop. This story is coming along nicely. I hope that you all like the details and maneuvers that I am throwing around. I want Harry to have the upper hand while not vilifying the other two. The three of them are destined to save the world. Light, Dark, and Grey will all need to work together to save them from the vampires.


	5. Taking Back Diagon Alley

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. All I own is the plot. This story idea was generated from watching the movie Priest. I am just going to make my own interpretation of it.

NOTE – This story is dedicated to DZ2! Thanks for the inspiration to keep going with my stories.

DISCLAIMER – PLEASE do NOT review with every little nitpick typo that you find. Even the best of us will miss something from time to time. I LOVE reviews that lets me know if I got the wrong place mixed up. Constructive criticism is appreciated. A flame due to not liking the story or my formal speech is not constructive criticism. It's called badgering. If you want my story to go a certain way, then write your own. If you don't like my story, then please don't read it. Bitching and moaning at me to change it will get you nowhere except on the blocked list.

DISCLAIMER – As of yet, there will be NO slash or pairings for romance. This story is all adventure.

**Chapter 5 – Taking Back Diagon Alley**

Harry waited with baited breath as his group got ready to head out for the first strike on Diagon Alley. Luna was still adamant that he not join the raiding party. Finally she called in reinforcements to help her get Harry to understand the importance behind her words.

"Think about it like this," she stated a tad harshly. "If you keep running to do everything for Dumbledore and Riddle, then you should just tell them to sit on their asses and let you do all the work. I'm not going to tell you again that YOU NEED TO STAY PUT."

"What kind of danger am I going to be in if I go and lend a hand to the other leaders around here?" asked Harry emphatically. "I just want to help them get out of our home faster. Is that so hard to accept?"

"I didn't want to say anything to you about this, but you have left me no choice," she whispered taking his hand while Draco took the other one. "You are fixing to have problems that will require someone to assist you shortly. You will be unable to leave this area for a bit. In about a week, or two, you will be able to assist on the raids. You just CAN'T for this one. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to unnecessarily worry you. You can't change what is to come any more than we can."

"What's going on?" asked Harry standing abruptly and looking at her with interest. "Have you had a vision of something bad happening to me here in the camp or something? Is someone going to try and kill me or something?"

Harry knew he was unjustly getting upset, but he didn't like it when people kept things from him. He knew Luna wouldn't do so unless she had a good reason not to. The two had been through too much together for her to do something like that to him. He tried to get his breathing back under control. He was more frightened than he was angry.

"Lord Potter," said Andromeda forcefully. "You will relax or I will hex you into next week. You getting uptight all the time ISN'T, going to solve anything. I must insist that you remain calm or I will bring in some other reinforcements to ensure that you do. Now sit down and be quiet so that we can explain to you what's going on."

Harry sat there with a shocked look on his face. He was surprised that mild mannered Andromeda climbed up in his face and slapped him down. He grinned sheepishly at everyone and sat back as Draco began to massage his shoulders to loosen the tension that was building there.

"If you would just be patient, we can tell you what is going to happen," said Olympe kindly. "We know that you are more than capable of helping and probably winning this war all by yourself, but what she is trying to tell you will make sense if you just stop talking and let her explain."

Harry held up his hands in surrender and waited for his best friend to continue patiently with her explanation. When the women ganged up on the leaders, none of them stood a chance. Harry was no exception to that rule.

"I don't see ANY problems here in the camp," Luna explained patiently with a small smile. "Things are going better than we could have hoped for now that Dumbledore and Riddle know that you are meant to stay here and they are meant to move out. You are going to be turning seventeen soon."

"This means that you will hit your magical majority as well as get the rest of your magical gifts as it were," said Albus coming in with Tom. "I apologize for the intrusion, but Sybil had a vision and she stated that Miss Lovegood would be telling you what we have suspected for some time now. We understand that something will happen and we know that you are unable to come with us to assist in taking back Diagon Alley. Now that we understand more about what's going on, we may be able to help you in dealing with your magical inheritance as it were."

"We apologize for not remembering sooner that you haven't hit your magical majority yet," said a reluctant Tom. "With everything that came at us all at once and the new alliance we had to form, it slipped our minds that you haven't come into all of your powers yet."

"What type of inheritance are we talking about?" Harry asked Luna who sat with a smile on her face. "Is it something that can help us win the war against the dark? Will it be useful to save humankind?"

"I would say so," stated Luna picking her words carefully. "I think that Albus and Tom need to work with you on dealing with what is to come. Once we have Diagon Alley back, we can get books and they can help train you as they are older and far wiser. You will inherit certain abilities from the four founders. Have you never wondered why there are only four of them when there were so many other great witches and wizards of that age?"

"Your Seer powers must have grown if you know all of this," mused Harry. "I had never really thought about it to be honest. Please tell me what you know and what will be needed for the future."

"There are four major elements," said Luna. "Each of the founders was proficient in one of their uses. Thus the primary colors of the four houses came into effect. Do you follow me so far?"

"Green for Earth," said Harry thoughtfully. "Salazar must have been an earth elemental. Yellow represents Air, so Helga must have been Mistress of the winds. Blue represents water so Rowena must have been proficient in that aspect. Godric used the color red, which represents fire. So I'm going to be able to use those gifts as well as the power that I already possess?"

"It would seem so," stated Tom speaking for the group. "As a blood descendant of Slytherin, I have some control of plants, animals, and soil. It isn't powerful like yours will most likely be, but I can assist you with some form of training to help you get that aspect of your gifts in some kind of working order. This is why we are able to speak Parseltongue. It is an Earth elemental gift."

"Did you notice how easy of a time I have of making water based spells that night that Tom and I fought in the Ministry of Magic?" asked Albus. "I may have a phoenix familiar, but I am proficient in many water based spells. I can work with you on that aspect of it. We can always work with you on the other two elements so that you can get a general idea of how to work with them. If you can master what we CAN teach you, then you can get the general idea as to how to work with the other two a little bit easier than normal. Basically, we can teach you the ground work and let your natural abilities kick in to tame the rest of the wild power as it were."

"I can always look through the books we already have and see what they say about it," said Hermione. "I'm sure that when Lord Dumbledore gets full control of Diagon Alley that he will send you any and all books he can find on the subject. Lord Riddle's ability to work with the different types of magic will be handy in helping to tame your wild power. Their knowledge and assistance will help prevent you from leveling this place or going mad with the new and unknown abilities. We don't know if that is ALL that you are going to gain. For all we know, you may end up with powers that will rival all of us put together."

Albus nodded his head in agreement. Tom sat there with an understanding look on his face. Each knew that Hermione's statement was totally accurate and probable. The amount of power that Harry would inherit on his birthday would drive any man or woman insane or cause a great deal of destruction.

"Getting back to my point," continued Luna. "This means that when your powers erupt at full capacity, we will have to work to contain some of your magical accidents as it were. This is not going to be your fault, but it will happen. So you can't go to Diagon Alley because you may end up destroying the place accidentally. Between Dobby, Dingo, Griphook, and me, we can keep this place better prepared. Goblins have a natural affinity with earth magic. Elves have a natural affinity with magic in general. With my visions, we can keep your accidents from causing serious damage and such until you get a grasp on them. Lords Dumbledore and Riddle are more than capable of taking Diagon Alley back alone. You will be starting to get small spikes of magic between now and your birthday. So we want to keep you here where the castle can absorb some of the excess magic that you will throw off."

"Very well," said Harry. "I will not fight anymore and be a good boy for once and not argue. Who will you two get to assist around here with my out of control magic in your absence?"

"Lucius and Severus will work with you for the duration of the situation," said Albus kindly. "Both are going to stay here instead of participate on the raids. They are knowledgeable in different aspects of magic and can better assist you while those in your faction that could are going to be needed elsewhere. We need to know who is going on the raids from your group. With this list, we can coordinate what we are going to do and so forth."

"I'm sending Blaise as coordinator between the three groups," answered Harry as Draco handed him the sheet of paper with his notations on it. "Hermione will join you as she knows a complete arsenal of spells and is quite handy with a wand. I'm going to send Hagrid and Olympe with you as they can control Fluffy. Not many creatures can stand up to a Cerberus. Even the vamps will be hard pressed to get around him. Plus the giant blood in them will assist you guys in other ways. I'm also going to send Filius with you. One can never go wrong with a Dueling Champion covering your back. Last but not least, I am going to loan you the Weasley twins. They are going to be able to assist you with causing all sorts of mayhem for your opponents."

"Merlin, help us all," muttered Tom. "With those two with us, we can consider this raid finished and watch the enemy flee before us in fright. Those two are a terror to normal people. I can only imagine what they will do to the enemy. Zabini will be liaison between us, but who will be in charge of your group?"

"I'll put Filius in charge," said Harry quickly. "He is the oldest and most experienced. Even the two of you have respect for him. Add in we have you guys with portkeys, and we can send some of the weaker people back and forth with the injured. Does Poppy know what's going on with me and with you guys?"

"We have informed her," said Albus. "I'm not sure if Miss Lovegood has said anything yet, but we have told her as to who is going with the exception of the red team. You might want to send her a copy of your list so that she will know who is out and about."

"I will do it," said Dingo making a copy and leaving before Harry could even say a word.

"She also knows about you," assured Luna giggling at the look on Harry's face at his elf. "I had Dobby send her my letter and she knows that from time to time we might have accidents. She responded by saying to not worry that she and her staff are prepared for anything."

"Well then," said Harry smiling at everyone. "You guys have a section of London to claim and I have people here to protect. So let's get started shall we? The sooner we are done, the easier we will all breathe. Just know that even though we butt heads from time to time, that I worry about all of you all the time. I can't help but worry. It's part of my nature."

"We know that," said Tom patting him on the arm in a gesture that was totally not what they would expect from the former Dark Lord. "This is why we protect you as much as we do. We know that you are powerful and very independent, but we also know that we are older and more experienced than you are. You are making some VERY wise choices and decisions with your group and the way you rule your area, but we worry about you just as much as you worry about us. We are not slighting your intelligence in the least, but we have been around a lot longer than you have and have seen and done more in our lives."

"He speaks for both of us," said Albus patting him on the other arm. "You are worthy of bearing the title of leader. It's your compassion for all of us that makes us act as we do. Yes we are hard on you, but we see the potential that you carry. When we pass on from this world, you will be the one to pick up where we left off and bring the fight to a close. We know that you can do this and we respect you for it even if we don't show it all the time."

"Good luck to you all," said Harry wiping his eyes. "May Merlin watch out over you and bring you back safely. Please only concentrate on the Ministry building for today. Luna says that once you start, that it will be a fight all the way through. Make sure that you check every corner and room."

"Once you have that particular building, the rest will be child's play for you," assured Luna with a faraway look on her face. "The werewolves and some of the vampires are there, but not enough to hold it all the way around. As they get hungrier, they tend to turn on each other. It is the way of life. Evil will ALWAYS turn on itself when there is no one to fight with. Beware the Departments of Mysteries. The vampires have taken up residence there. As the building is so dark, they have an easier time there than in most places. Only at night, do they come out to fight and hunt. However, in that building, they are always on the prowl."

"Thanks for the warning Miss Lovegood," said Albus. "We will keep on our toes and make sure that we don't miss anything. Our muggle allies have what they need as well. Thanks to Harry, we have the weapons needed. Twenty non magical warriors from each team will be assisting us. I will ask that you choose your shooters wisely. We aren't taking any prisoners."

"Don't forget that I need a few vampires for testing," said Harry nonchalantly. "Draco will send the non-magical people to you within the hour for their instructions. We have to get things done and to do so we may have to split up. Luna, I am NOT mad at you for keeping my magical inheritance from me for as long as you did. I'm sure you had your reasons for keeping it from me. We will figure this out and meet whatever comes head on. Now if you all will excuse me, I will work on the grounds around here while you lot get set up for the raids of Diagon Alley. I'll have plans drawn up for the raiding of other places as well in your absence."

"Thanks for listening to me Harry," said Luna hugging him lightly. "Just know that I will be by your side through whatever comes and will never leave you on your own. I'm sure that many of the people around here will say the same thing. I do have one warning for you though. I would avoid Ronald and Ginevra Weasley if I were you. They have other things that they are working on and it will hurt you in the process. Once we get one of the other leaders set up, it might be better to get him out of the area as quickly as possible. She will not pose problems so long as you remove Ronald and for good measure Molly."

"Thanks for the warning," said Harry taking her warning very seriously. "If you say to be leery of them, then I have no option but to do so. Albus, I know I don't have to stress the importance to you and Tom that I won't tolerate betrayal from members of your teams. Keep them away from me or I will deal with it as I see fit."

"We will keep our members in line," assured Albus as Tom nodded. "When it comes time for people to decide who is staying and who is going, we will ensure that those two in particular leave this area and are prevented from coming back."

Harry and the group all split up from there. Luna and Draco stayed by Harry's side as they made their way through the red encampment to oversee the team heading to Diagon Alley. All was ready within a matter of days. Harry stood with the group as they headed out to begin taking back their world.

"While they are gone, we need to pick other locations to target and eliminate the threats from within their walls," said Harry. "I think taking back the other two schools in Europe would go a long way in taking some of the stress off of so many being in so few safe havens. So add Beaux Batons and Durmstrang to the list of recoveries. We will also take back Azkaban Island. From there, I will see to it that we push our borders out from here and give our fanged friends a run for their money. We need to find the leaders of the vampire community and end them once and for all. Once we have them out of the way, we might get lucky enough and they start to destroy each other while fighting for dominance over the others."

"With that thought, they may end up wiping out half of their own kind making it easier for us to push them back," remarked Draco thoughtfully. "We can have an easier time with taking over with them fighting amongst themselves. With that kind of unexpected aid, we can always count ourselves as the winner. I have no doubt that you will lead us to victory. I'm sure that you have other plans going through your head that will ensure that we have the upper hand away from the other leaders."

"I promise that we will talk more about this later," said Harry. "Right now, I don't want to place too many eggs in the same basket. This way we have an easier time once we have fewer ears if you get my meaning. I don't want to be overheard making plans that will make it sound like I'm trying to take over. This is the furthest from the truth. I just don't want anyone else taking over either. We may end up having to split our own forces some to ensure that we have all of the key areas under human or magical control."

Albus and Tom had their groups ready before long. Things were rather quiet on the home front. It was the evening before they were due to leave for the first raid when Tom and Albus were talking with one another.

"Do you think that Potter will take over and rule over us?" asked Tom. "I will not tolerate him being my master. I don't bow to anyone. Powerful he is and will be come, but he is not my master and I won't answer to him."

"No more than I do," stated Albus thoughtfully. "However, he has the right people working with him and he is making headway faster than we are. He is working harder than most to ensure that the vampires and their forces are being driven back faster. He is hitting them harder than most. I would say that he is taking over, but not over us. He is moving to ensure that humankind will win against the forces of the dark creatures. I for one will listen to what he has to say. Sometimes youth knows more than us older folk do. He sees things with fresher eyes than we do. While I may not always trust him, I trust him if that makes sense."

"It does," said Tom. "He may not be trying to lord over us, but he is working hard to make a place for himself. That he will have all of this area is of inconsequential indifference to me. I didn't really want Hogwarts anyway. I just didn't want to be excluded as it is my birthright as well. Now that we know he has the upper hand in this area, I can turn my sights on other things. I would love to take over the area surrounding Nurmengard and Durmstrang."

"I can see myself running Diagon Alley and its surrounding area for a while," said Albus. "I would like to see myself somewhere that I can be in total control. I have no doubt that Harry will help us take over an area and assist us in getting started should we ask him to. He is that generous that he would never tell us no for something like that. It isn't in his nature to be deceitful. He will work with us all the way. In the end, he will probably be the only one that we will know we can fully trust."

"You may be right," intoned Tom. "As much as I am sometimes loath to admit it, he does have a way of proving his loyalties and his strength. He was always a worthy opponent. I'm now in the mindset that it is a good thing to have him as an ally. Once he comes into his full power, it would be foolish of me to every challenge him in an all-out duel. I would lose and I know it for fact."

"I would as well," admitted Albus. "Thankfully, it will not have to come to that and we know that when push comes to shove, that he will have our backs."

The next day say the blue and green fighting teams preparing to leave. Harry was feeling a bit off as he knew his birthday was in a couple of days and his magic was starting to react to it. Luna and Draco were like shadows on Harry. Neither left his side for more than a couple of moments at a time. Severus and Lucius were assigned to watch out over Harry by Albus.

"Once we get into the Atrium, we are to stick together and start working our way to the upper levels of the Ministry," instructed Dumbledore. "Tom will take his team and work his way downward. The Department of Mysteries will be the hardest part to take over as we don't know the full extent of it. Please be careful of anything that you see and hear in that building in particular. Ragnok is sending over a troop of one hundred goblin warriors to assist in holding the building."

"Where do you want the red team Albus?" asked Filius politely. "Harry has asked that Blaise and I work with you and Tom to ensure that there is success in the taking. So we need to know what you want us to do."

"Fred and George will need to set up booby traps that are keyed to a vampire or werewolf," said Albus. "Once we take over a floor, we will need to be able to keep it. I'm not totally comfortable splitting our teams up, but we have little choice in the matter."

"According to Luna, we will have to make three separate raids on the Ministry to take it over completely," explained Hermione. "Once we have it, taking over Diagon Alley will be a piece of cake. She recommends that we seal off Knockturn Alley and wipe it out to the point of razing it to the ground to keep the dark out. There are too many dark items and such to be found there."

Albus and Tom nodded their heads in understanding. When Luna suggests something, it was usually listened to with both ears as it meant disaster should they not. Experience told them thus. With that, the groups all took the made portkeys and left the Hogwarts area. They landed in the Atrium and the battles began. The goblins were providing back up for the teams while the red team worked hard to assist in the clearing out of the rooms. Strike and run tactics were deployed. Once they had a room cleared out and captured, they would ward it to stop replacements from entering the area. Tom and Albus being as powerful as they were, was able to make sure that no other vampires or other dark creatures could or would take back the areas they cleared. By adding both light and dark magic to the fight, things were going smoother than if one or the other had taken on this job alone. All parties knew that all types of magic were needed for humanity to survive.

When they got to a certain spot in the Ministry, they split off.

"Tom and the green team will be heading down while I and the blue team head up," said Albus. "Red team, I would like for you to stay on this level as well as one floor up and down to keep things under our control. Don't go anywhere by yourself as you will not know if there is an enemy lurking somewhere. We have these areas warded, but some of the more powerful vampires and werewolves may be able to get through."

"Twenty five of my goblin warriors will go with Dumbledore and twenty five will go with Riddle," said Ragnok. "The remaining fifty will stay with the red team to prevent further intrusions from entering the building. This will be beneficial to all as we don't want anyone sneaking up on us after we take over a section. IF need be, I can always send for more warriors from Gringotts, but I don't want to drain OUR safe haven in the process. So far, we have been lucky and we haven't lost anyone, but the more we spread out, the more unlucky we will get."

"Just keep them posted at all entrances and exits," said Albus agreeing with the goblin leader. "We don't want any access to the floo network or visitor's entrance activated. If you have to, destroy all entrances but a few. The magical werewolves and vampires can still use magic. We will keep in contract by use of patronus. Now let's get to work on clearing up this floor. Once we clear a floor, we will post guards to stop others from entering the area. Stay sharp and Merlin help us all."

With that, the groups all headed to the rooms and halls beyond the Atrium. Sounds of screams were heard as those muggle werewolves started dying by the dozens as the muggle marksmen began shooting them down. Meanwhile, Albus and Tom, along with the rest of the witches and wizards were busy fighting and dispelling the magical werewolves with practiced ease. It was close to an hour later when they had the main floor taken over and cleaned of all manner of dark creature. With that, the teams split. Filius stayed on the main floor while Blaise went with Albus and Hermione went with Tom. Taking over the Ministry was going to be a huge job and they needed all hands on deck.

Luna was sitting in her chair next to Harry watching the scene play before her. She smiled when she saw that Filius and the group took matters into their own hands. Her sight switched over as she then saw that Harry was going to have troubles of his own.

"Dead Man Walking heading this way," she told Draco. "We better head him off at the pass. Ginny is off with Molly. We might want to split them up before we have troubles of our own. As you have more pull than I do, you might want to alert those that were left behind so they can deal with the situations."

"Who is in charge in the absence of Albus and Tom?" asked Draco. "I know that Filius, I and you are in charge in Harry's absence, but who should we talk to?"

"Lucius and Severus are in charge in Albus' absence," said Luna looking at her list. "Blaise left me a list so I know who is supposed to do what. Augusta Longbottom and Charlie Weasley are in charge in Tom's absence. I think we should get someone over there and talk to them soon."

"I will go and speak with Augusta," said Amelia. "I just need to know what's going on so that I can deal with the situation."

Luna and Draco quickly filled her in on what was going on and she left to go and deal with it before it got out of hand. Draco personally went and spoke with his father and told them what was happening. Harry was lying down in his house with Poppy sitting with him during all of this.

"Your magic will be slightly out of whack for the next four days to a week," said Poppy. It's best to have Dingo and Dobby working around the clock to make sure that the elements doesn't take over your house. Griphook has already told me that he will be here to work with the goblin magic to help keep this area safe. We need you to appoint a leader to watch out over the castle in your absence. You seem to be the calmest when Draco and Luna are nearby. I recommend that they stay here with you as much as possible."

"Have Minerva work with others from the green and blue teams to keep the peace," said Harry. "Get Amelia and Kingsley to run things in my absence. I want to stay alone as much as possible while Severus and Lucius assist Draco and Luna in getting my magic under control. This couldn't have happened at a worse time. If some of the other gifts of the founders appear, I will be worse than we expected."

"Not to worry," assured Severus. "We will make sure that you have all the help that you need. I can always go into your mind with you and help you center. It will be similar to Occlumency, but instead of me trying to see your thoughts, I can always show you where you need to build up walls and so forth. I can help you strengthen your weak spots as well. That will make things a whole lot easier for you."

"That might actually be for the best," said Harry. "That way, you can show me what I need to do to keep all damage from my raw magic from hurting someone. Thanks for being here to assist me. I know that things are rather odd now that I'm someone in charge rather than one OF your charges."

"I always knew you would be a powerful individual," admitted Severus. "Your mother and father were both powerful. It was a matter of getting you to do what I knew you could. You have always been reluctant to use your gifts. This I would assume is the fault of your relatives."

Harry didn't say anything. He knew he didn't have to. The Dursleys were on the grounds, but wouldn't be staying when the groups split. They were only saved due to the fact that Petunia and Dudley were blood related. The wards on Privet Drive held long enough for Albus and Harry to save the trio. Marge died the first night of the raids.

Severus knew that Harry was thinking about these things. He didn't intrude upon the younger man's thoughts, but he knew all the same what he was thinking. It helped him make the decision to stay with Harry when the groups split up. He promised Lily he would watch out over her son and he intended to do just that.

"Shall we begin?" asked Severus after a few moments. "The sooner we start the sooner that you can prevent fires, flood, and storms from happening."

"Now is as good a time as any," said Harry and looked Severus and let the man slide smoothly into his mind.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This is as good a place as any to stop this chapter. Thanks for sticking with the story. Things are going to start moving a little bit. I wanted to continue to build a story base and plot centered on Harry. While magically powerful, I am not going to banter too much with political power of the three. Each is equal. The decision to give Hogwarts to Harry was based solely on the fact that he deserves it more.


	6. To Organize the Mind

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. All I own is the plot. This story idea was generated from watching the movie Priest. I am just going to make my own interpretation of it.

NOTE – This story is dedicated to DZ2! Thanks for the inspiration to keep going with my stories.

NOTE – I know that I have the story classified as Harry and Luna. This is because Harry and Luna are the only two seers that are worth anything and they are working closely together. This story is not about Harry's love life, but about saving humanity.

DISCLAIMER – PLEASE do NOT review with every little nitpick typo that you find. Even the best of us will miss something from time to time. I LOVE reviews that lets me know if I got the wrong place mixed up. Constructive criticism is appreciated. A flame due to not liking the story or my formal speech is not constructive criticism. It's called badgering. If you want my story to go a certain way, then write your own. If you don't like my story, then please don't read it. Bitching and moaning at me to change it will get you nowhere except on the blocked list.

DISCLAIMER – As of yet, there will be NO slash or pairings for romance. This story is all adventure. Draco and Harry are NOT lovers. Both just came to the realization that they need to help one another.

**Chapter 6 – To Organize the Mind**

It was a very busy Luna that was in charge of what was going on around the encampment of Harry's faction of the war effort against the creatures of the night. Draco worked side by side with her as she was in constant need of help to get from one place to the other safely without harassment. Her visions were going back and forth between helping those in the Ministry of Magic and making sure that Harry didn't flood, burn down, or strangle the area around the encampments with his powers. When they opened fully, they hit with a power that was astonishing to say the least. None of what they were doing was really affecting the outcome one way or the other. However, they did manage to keep the damage to a minimal. His powers also kept the creatures of the night from the castle area as well. The attacks were nonexistent now thanks to Harry's freak storms filled with lightning.

Severus Snape wearily rubbed his temples. He had a massive headache and was thankful when Lucius handed him a vial of potion to relieve the pounding in his head. He had been working for the last couple of hours with Harry to help him get his shields under control so that he could maintain some of his power. Harry was wiped out both physically and mentally with the strain of trying to keep things under some kind of rational calm. Severus had to give it to the younger man. He was trying his best to learn what Severus was trying to teach him so that he could relieve the man of his burden.

"How goes the effort to help him understand what he is doing?" asked the blond aristocrat soothingly. "Are you making any headway one way or the other? I know that this is a hard job for the both of you."

"We are making progress surprisingly well," remarked Severus. "The problems we are having aren't his ability to work with me. He understands WHAT he has to do and he can do it. It's the fact that as we are working on one problem, another arises at the same time. It is draining him as fast as we get him to where he needs to be and wipes out what accomplishments we get."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco with interest. "Is Harry in some kind of danger? Should we call back the Dark Lord or Dumbledore? What can we do to help?"

"No," answered Luna suddenly. "We will be fine until they can come in and assist Severus. The attack on Diagon Alley is almost complete. They have the Ministry building under their control finally. They are now spreading out and taking over the actual alley itself. We need to hold out for another two days. Can you keep going with the twins to make the potions Severus needs?"

"That part is easy enough," stated Draco smiling at her. "I'm equally concerned about you. You fall asleep each night in exhaustion. Between you and Severus, you are like zombies walking around and look pale and tired all the time. Harry isn't in much better shape."

"Keeping up with what's going on is an important thing," remarked Luna leaning against him. "Harry needs all of our strength right now. I'm just thankful that your father and mother are so adept at assisting Amelia with the running of the communities in the absence of the three leaders. Between them all, things are running better than we anticipated they would. All problems are being dealt with efficiently and quietly."

"We are just doing what we are trained to do," assured Lucius smiling at the Seer. "We have to make sure that things don't get out of control and we lose what little headway we have made. Getting back to Harry, what can we do to assist with getting his powers under control?"

"There isn't really a whole lot that you can do," admitted Severus. "He is just a powerful individual. Albus and the Dark Lord will definitely be able to assist when they return. I'm employing Legilimency on him on an hourly basis to keep his emotions under check."

"Why?" asked an astonished Draco. "I didn't think he would be that prone to having someone in his head that much. Is it really that necessary to have him probed that often? I'm sure it can't be all that comfortable for him to have you poking around in his head that much."

"Yes," answered a tired Harry from the doorway. "Most of our magic is based on our emotions. What's happening to me is a lot more damaging and dangerous than most. Albus and Tom only had to deal with one element opening in their cores. I have all of them."

"Handling four elements is very trying I'm sure," remarked Draco ruefully. "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes. For once, I don't envy you having to deal with all of this. I just want to help you to the best of my ability."

"You have to understand something," said Luna speaking before Harry could. "Even with just the four major ones, you still have all the minor problems to go with it. When they combine, they can cause problems. Don't you remember the snow storm the other day? That was Harry's water and wind elements combining to cause that."

"Oh damn," remarked Draco assisting Harry into a chair. "I didn't realize it was THAT bad. Add in his normal magical inheritance and you are probably feeling like you got hit by a heard of giants using hill size clubs. That can't be comfortable at all."

"That's putting it mildly," said Harry chuckling. "Severus has been working in my mind to keep a lot of my demons from my childhood at bay. The horrors of my past are affecting my ability to stay focused. So it's no wonder Severus is as tired as me and Luna. We have a huge fight in front of us just to keep me calm enough to function as a normal person."

"What type of horrors are we talking about?" asked Draco with curiosity. "What happened that I'm not aware of?"

Severus looked at Harry who nodded his head to give the man permission. Draco was behind Harry and massaging his neck muscles while Lucius was doing the same with Severus. Andromeda was working on Luna to keep her relaxed.

"Harry was abused his entire life by his relatives," explained Severus. "The Dursleys treated Harry worse than a house elf. He was a slave to them and they starved, neglected, and beat on him all the time. Now, add in all that happened to him during his years as a student of Hogwarts. With all of that you have a VERY emotional teen. His past keeps haunting his present and he is making progress, but it's a fight for every step he takes."

"Where are his relatives now?" asked Draco sharply. "Are they still alive somewhere? If they are, I would like to teach them a lesson about abusing a wizarding child. No one should have to suffer abuse at the hands of another. I may have been a jerk to everyone in school, but I never hurt them to the point that they suffered. Name calling is a far cry from physically beating on someone. It's horrific."

"They are in Tom's camp," said Luna. "It IS known to keep them as far away from Harry as possible. They are under the watchful eyes of Aberforth Dumbledore at the moment. He makes sure they are tending their punishments for their crimes. Tom made sure they were severely punished. They are allowed to live, but they are treated like servants. It's their punishment for breaking the law."

"They should have been fed to the creatures of the night," said Draco furiously. "They don't deserve to live. No one should have the right to hurt another being like they did. We have more than just freak snowstorms to deal with. We have Harry battling every slap, kick, or punch that was ever given to him. How he managed to be such a wonderful person through all of that is amazing in of itself. I would not have fared so well had that been me. I would have probably ended my life long ago."

"They don't deserve to die," said Harry wearily. "They deserve to be punished, but they don't deserve to die. We can't afford to waste people. They are being used efficiently in the capacity they are being used in. From the reports I got, Petunia is a maid, Dudley is a house boy, and Vernon works with the goblins to haul stone, lumber, and other building materials. They are only being given a place to sleep and basic necessities. They are not getting paid like the rest of you are."

Draco nodded his head at that. He knew that Harry didn't want to see anyone die. It was against anything he knew to know that someone died at the hands of the Vampires. This is what everyone respected so much about Harry. He was willing to rescue and save anyone and everyone. Human life meant everything to Harry and he was determined to win the war against the dark creatures.

"Things are going to get a bit heavy tonight," remarked Luna with a glazed look in her eyes. "One of you might want to send a patronus to either Tom or Albus to come back here quickly. Tom would be preferable as Albus needs to finish getting established in Diagon Alley. Severus is a Master Legilimens, but Tom is better and can get Harry's shields set before too much longer. If Tom doesn't get here soon, we will have a lightning storm to deal with. Severus is to weary to assist with this problem."

"I'll go and send the Dark Lord a message that he is urgently needed here," said Lucius before walking out of the building. "He will be told how important all of this is."

"Also have Narcissa place Molly Weasley under house arrest," said Luna still glazed over and leaning into Andromeda. "She is working with Ronald and Ginny to cause problems for Harry. It's time to split that trio up for good. They are starting to get out of hand with some of their schemes."

Lucius nodded his head and left to take care of business. When Luna said things were bad, no one doubted her wisdom or strength. This was one of the best things about having her in the camp. She saw what was and could happen. She was always more than willing to use her gifts to assist others. The difference between her and Trelawney was that Luna could use her gifts in an instant whereas Sybil rarely got a vision at all. When Sybil was making a prediction, it was guess work at best. When Luna gave one, it was treated like gospel by everyone.

Harry was given a mild calming draught by Poppy in an effort to keep the emotion teen relaxed. Lucius came back within a few moments to let the others know that Tom was on his way and he was putting a rush on it.

"I have Molly Weasley working in the castle at the moment," stated Lucius. "I have young Ginevra working in the green camp and Ronald working in the blue camp. They are under careful watch with orders that the three of them are not allowed to talk to one another or leave their section. When Albus and Tom get back, they can decide from there what they want to do with them as a punishment for their continued effort to make trouble for Harry."

"Thanks Lucius," said Harry wearily. "Your timely actions are much appreciated. When the three of us leaders separate, it might be best to send one of them to each encampment so that they can be separated for good. On top of that, Percy should be sent to a fourth encampment when it's established. I don't like him and I don't want him near me. He is a pompous ass that needs to be slapped down a few notches."

"He will be," assured Tom entering the room. "I know of some of the problems with certain Weasleys and we will work on that. For the moment, we need to get your power under control. I know you dislike when I do it, but I need to do like Severus does and enter your mind. You have the workings of good shields, but I need to give you a solid foundation on which to work."

"Just do what you have to," said Harry tiredly. "The sooner we get this done, the better things will be for us in the future. The last thing we want is for some freak storm to hit and destroy all of our hard work. Just tell me what I have to do and I will do it."

"Just relax," soothed Tom as he pulled out his wand. "All I need you to do is let me into your mind. I have been given a quick rundown of what we are working with, but I need to help you create a lock and key as it were for the abuse to be shut away. From there, we can teach you how to let one out at a time and deal with it. In this, we can get your emotions in some sort of control. Albus said he was going to return tomorrow and help me get you in working order."

"Just take a deep breath and relax," said Severus. "He is a lot smoother than I am when entering the mind. It will be less painful for you when he does it as compared to when I do. He has had more experience in this field than I have. All you have to do is look him in the eye and let him slide in."

Harry nodded and got comfortable in the chair. Dingo brought him a blanket and covered him so that he could stay warm. Harry relaxed further as Severus and Tom sat comfortably in front of him. Harry looked over at the former Dark Lord and nodded his head.

Tom whispered the incantation and slid into Harry's mind. He was surprised at the turmoil in some parts of his mind while other parts were calm and collected.

"This is what we are going to do," said Tom as Harry appeared beside him. "We are going to work on creating storage rooms in your mind. It will be like muggle sheds if you would. We can place what your abusive relatives in one of those sheds and lock it for now while we teach you to control the output and so forth of your memories. So please just create a shed for me with a steel door on it."

Harry quickly complied with the request. Tom nodded his head in approval as several buildings appeared and each was a different color to be used for different things.

"Now what I want you to do is help me find all of your abusive memories from your family," explained Tom as Harry pointed to a certain dark field of angry energy. "We are going to temporarily lock that in the red shed. From there, we are going to lock your knowledge into the blue shed. We are going to put your happy memories into the white shed while we organize the rest as we go along."

"That sounds good," stated Harry as he and Tom got to work. "The more of this mess we get under control, the sooner my emotions will calm and we can settle my elemental powers. Luna said that we were going to have an electrical storm had you not come back to help me."

Together, Harry and Tom worked for the better part of three hours to get many of Harry's memories and events stored into the proper buildings. It was hard work and many of the memories were disgusting to revisit, but it was a necessary evil to keep the lives of those in their care safe. It was one thing to defend from the vampires and their dark allies. It was another thing to defend against the leader with loads of power.

Once they had the memories all categorized and put in their proper buildings, Tom went with Harry to work on his Earth elemental power.

"The idea is to let the magic work with you," said Tom as he showed Harry how to let the magic work while keeping it under control. "The more you fight it, the more it will fight you. Sometimes, you just have to let the power flow or it will cause disruptions in your everyday life. What you want to do is focus on letting the magic build how you want it to rather than let it rule you."

"So basically it's like telling a first year you can't go out after curfew or you get detention or point loss," summarized harry. "I have to teach the magic how to work in sync with me rather than running rampant with no guidance."

"That is EXACTLY what you need to do," remarked Tom with a small smile. "You have to train the magic to work for you rather than against you. Your mind will allow you to have some control over it. It's a matter of just getting it to focus on WHAT you want to control. This isn't going to be so bad now. I think I have a general idea of what to do with this."

"What are we going to do?" asked a curious Harry. "The more work I get done in here the less chance we have of me losing it again and our allies getting hurt in the process. I don't mind using the power to stop the dark creatures, but I don't want to hurt a human ally."

"Allow Severus to work with you once or twice a week on dealing with the organization of your memories and mind," instructed Tom. "He may be harsher than I am with the magic, but he has control over how to organize the different items in the buildings. Once you have that organized, you can then combine the buildings and just label the shelves as it were from there."

"Thus giving me the freedom to acquire more memories and a better understanding of the magic," finished Harry with a grin. "Now that we have this element under control, I can slowly work on the others. Albus may have another technique I can use to make this just a bit easier. If I may, who taught you how to work with the element?"

"I actually had to teach myself," said Tom thoughtfully answering the question. "By the time my gift starting to awaken, I was starting to look into my family history. I let the hate I have for my muggle father, interfere with my ability to work within the magical world instead of trying to take over it. The night of the vampire let my eyes open to what needs to happen if our race is to survive at all now. Muggle, wizard, and magical creature have to work together if we are going to start beating the forces of the dark and taking back our world."

"Let's get out of my mind and get some rest," suggested Harry. "Thank you for the help you have given me. I know that this is hard for you due to the history that the two of us had in the past. So before we leave, I just want you to know that I don't hate you. I never really did. All I wanted was to be left alone. The wizarding world didn't want that. They wanted me to defeat you and your party wanted you to defeat me. Neither of us was given the break we needed. I do understand some of what you wanted to do for the wizarding world. The way of going about it is what I disagreed with the most. The finished product was something that I agreed with. The only part I didn't agree with was the fact that muggle born witches and wizards were prejudiced against."

"It doesn't really matter one way or another now," said Tom slowly. "Were it not for the prophecy, I would never have wanted to harm you. It was never about you. It was always about the information that went with the prophecy. As you have just allowed me to see it in your memories, I know that you will be more powerful than I will ever imagine. I also know that you will keep that to yourself. You respect me even if you dislike what I have done to you. For that, you will have my gratitude and assistance."

"I will never betray your secrets," said Harry. "It isn't in me to do something like that to someone else. I would rather cut my tongue out before I betray someone like that. It's the main reason why I let you have my relatives rather than Albus. I know that you are more honorable than people think. Our only difference is the way we use the magic instead of what we use it on. The one bit of statement that I always treasured came from you. There is no light or dark. There is only power and those that are too weak to use it."

The two men left Harry's mind after that. Harry was given a mild sedative and was sent to bed. Tom was given a couple of potions also to ease the aches and pains of working in someone's mind for hours on end.

"He has the foundation needed to keep his powers under control," informed Tom. "I suggested that you work with him twice a week to organize the different buildings, Severus. This way, he can sort through the different memories and deal with them a bit at a time until he is ready to combine them back again and work with all of them together. For now, we have his past locked in a red muggle shed. This will alleviate any more magical outbursts due to his emotions and so forth."

"You should get some rest," remarked Luna walking over to Tom. "You have had a long day and Dumbledore will start sending for those that wish to follow him to Diagon Alley. Each faction will have a swap in members coming up before long. Some will stay loyal to their leaders and others will want to move to a different camp. We will work on getting you a bastion of strength next. More wizards and witches will be found soon. We will need to move them into a safer spot."

"Thank you Luna," said Tom sighing. "I will call it a night. When Harry wakens, tell him that we managed to contain a few vampires for testing. They are currently in cells in the ministry building. We will be able to find ways of dealing with them soon."

Albus was working with those in Diagon Alley. It wasn't long before they were able to cast the spells needed to keep all manner of Dark creature out of the alley and surrounding area. Any vampire or werewolf found was summarily slaughtered. Those that were needed for testing were kept in containment cells within the Ministry building. Those that weren't needed were killed. Thus the tides of battle in the area surrounding Diagon Alley had changed for the forces of humanity.

Everyone knew that the surrounding area was still full of vampires and werewolves. The giants were few and far in between and those that were found were summarily destroyed. Better to wipe out the remaining few that were terrorizing the wizarding world and be done with it. Albus was relieved when many went back to their home in the mountains and decided to not participate in the fight any longer. Of the three hundred giants that started the war, only about one hundred and fifty were left. It wouldn't be long before the race would die out altogether. Evil turns upon itself. The vampires figured that with the giants being so much larger than humans, that the blood supply would be larger. Thus the giants were now defending themselves against the vampire hoards. Werewolf and vampire were fighting amongst themselves also. Those that were night walkers killed ruthlessly. Those that hid during the day were also killed summarily when found.

Harry slept soundly that night knowing that others would see to it that everything that needed to be taken care of would in fact be dealt with. Thus was the way of the red camp. Each member knew what it needed to do and didn't hesitate to do it. Things would get better with each section and bastion that they recovered from the Dark creatures. Diagon Alley was the first step in recovering what was stolen from them.

Around the camp, others were dealing with the day to day running of the camps. Tom and Harry rested while Amelia, Narcissa, and Lucius kept their eyes on the troublesome trio as the three Weasleys were now being called. Something needed to be done about those three before all the hard work that was accomplished could be undone. Harry was not foolish enough to think that they would give up their prize. What had him so shocked was that they would be so greedy when humanity was fighting for its very existence. Most people would give anything to have half of what they had. These three wanted it all. They wanted the power, money, and position.

"What we may end up doing is sending Ronald to Diagon Alley with Albus," said Amelia to Harry and Tom the next day. "This will alleviate one of them. When the time comes and Olympe is back in control of Beauxbatons, we can ensure that another goes with her to separate them even more. Molly can go with whoever takes over Durmstrang. This will just leave Percy. He may be a prat, but he follows the rules that are given to him with ease."

"I will take him with me when I have my location," stated Tom. "He does follow directions well and I like having him work with my files and such. I think we need to separate the three muggle relatives of Harry as well."

"I'll take Petunia," said Harry. "She has calmed down a lot since the night we were attacked by the vampires. I think out of the three, she understands the situation better and is more agreeable to her future working with the wizarding world rather than against it. From what I can tell, the two men don't listen to what is said half the time. HOWEVER, if you guys want me to take all three, I will do so and just let Griphook and his workers keep Vernon working with him. The more we can separate the troublemaking forces, the easier it will be for all of us. Let's not forget that there is a chance that Dudley will produce magical children."

"Why don't you take both Petunia and Dudley and let me take Vernon with me?" suggested Albus. "That will eliminate some of the problem right there. Vernon doesn't dare trouble me the way that he does you. I think separating Petunia and Dudley would be a bad idea. She is more willing to work and is happier with her son around. This way, we can work on other issues without having to worry about the prejudice coming from people like the Dursleys."

Everyone nodded at this. Harry looked over at Luna and was given a nod of agreement. Harry smiled at the young blond. She was a treasure.

"It might be a good idea for Harry and his group to move into the castle now," suggested Luna. "We need to get things set up. Albus, you may want to go ahead and move your crew to Diagon Alley. The sooner we get things moving and the sections set up, the sooner we can get Tom's new home. This will give Harry's group time to get themselves set up in their new quarters and give you all time to work out whatever arrangements for trade that you can come up with."

Both Tom and Albus nodded in agreement. They knew that Harry didn't move into the castle due to the truce that all three parties had between them. Time was slowly starting to work in the leader's favor and none of the different factions wanted to step on the toes of the other. They knew they had to work together, but they also knew that when the punches were thrown, Harry was more powerful and had the most loyalty of the people and beings that were living in the encampments. He was a magnet for those that were loyal and hard working.

"I am assuming that you have found a few more pockets of wizards and muggles to go and rescue," said Tom raising an eyebrow at Luna. "I really wish that you would take some time to yourself and do something fun for a change instead of working all the time. You never take a break and we need you to be fully charged instead of tired all the time. We are making great progress and we don't want you to burn yourself out."

"He's right you know," smirked Harry. "You work in your visions for hours at a time. That has to be hard on your system. Let's not forget that I inherited some of the gift from Helga and Rowena. You saw it just as Tom and I did that day we were working on my barriers. Now that my mind is more organized, I can be taught how to tap into that gift and relieve you of some of the burden."

"YOU already do too much," stated Minerva pointing at Harry. "If you don't take some of your own advice and sit still for a few moments, I am going to use a Sticking Charm on you and force you too."

"Getting back to the task," said Luna handing Tom and Albus their copy of the locations she saw the pockets of resistances in. "We can send out parties to rescue these people. We know that some of the people living in this community will be going with Albus to Diagon Alley. We need to ask the people who will be going and who will be staying for now."

"Then it's time to get to work," said Albus. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can figure out where the leaders of the vampire nation are hiding out and set out to destroy them. We need to find the nests and destroy the queen of each. I suggest that we send notice to all that live here to meet with us in the courtyard tomorrow at noon so we can decide who goes and who stays."

With that, the small meeting broke up and those that had other business to attend went about their duties. Everyone knew that things would start moving faster now that the plans were being made and progress was forth coming. It was a relief off of the shoulders of many that they all wanted to stay in certain areas and do certain things. It was easier on the leaders when you had so much to work with.

The parties from the raid on Diagon Alley were given a high reward for their hard work. There was little damage done to the factions as the time it took to plan the raid as well as the coverage of Luna and a few others were a huge asset to the plan. They would do the same thing with taking over places like Azkaban, Nurmengard, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and other places around Britain, France, and Bulgaria. From there they would push out and expand until once more, the human population was in total control of the world again.

Harry went and spoke with Arthur about his wife and children.

"Arthur, we are going to separate your wife and youngest two children," he told the man. "We need them to stop being so greedy. Molly will be sent with Albus. I will understand if you feel the need to stay with her and go to Diagon Alley with her. I will not hold you here. If you want to go, then we will gladly let you."

"Where are you sending Ronald and Ginny?" asked Arthur sighing. "I'll go with Molly. She may be problematic, but she is still my wife and I love her. Maybe a split up will be good for everyone."

"Ginny will be sent with Olympe when we take over Beauxbatons," said Harry. "So for now, she will be staying with me. Ronald will be going to Durmstrang when we take that spot. Percy will be with Tom's faction. He enjoys working with Percy and Percy seems to not mind working for him. For now, Ron will go with you and Molly to Diagon Alley. We seriously need to get their greed into some kind of control before they hurt themselves. I have been patient long enough with them for the way they act."

"I'm in total agreement with you on that aspect," assured Arthur. "The loss of our home hit us hard when we had to come here, but I know that those three had plans to give you trouble even before the night of the vampire happened. Once we take Ronald and are gone, you have my word that I will stop Molly's shenanigans where you are concerned. Sometimes it would just be better if we had a jail and send people like her to a camp for those that are problematic."

"That's something that we can work on in the future," said Harry. "I need another favor from you. Vernon will be going with your group to Diagon Alley. Will you keep an eye on him for me and let me know from time to time how he is doing? This way, I can keep Petunia happy knowing that her husband is still alive and you guys haven't killed him for his mouth problem."

"That's not a problem," said Arthur smiling. "I will happily do that for you and more. You saved my family the night the vamps hit. Had it not been for you, there might not be a Weasley family right about now. Your quick work with a wand is commendable. How did you know that we were going to be hit?"

"Luna told me, and I set up a way to keep you guys safe," he replied. "I knew what was needed and how to save you all. I'm just thankful that you all were together and I had an easier time saving you. If Bill and Charlie hadn't been home for that particular day, we may not have saved as many of you. Fred and George were quick on the draw as well when it came to assisting me. The three of us work well together despite their inclination for pranks."

Harry and Arthur talked late into the evening. They were both reliving the past and how they could work to improve the future.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this chapter right here. I have more to work with and different things that I want to do with this story. I have other works in the midst that I want to get started on as well. My muse took a vacation and now that life is getting back to normal, I can start writing again. Thanks for the support.


	7. Flight of the Dementors

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. All I own is the plot. This story idea was generated from watching the movie Priest. I am just going to make my own interpretation of it.

NOTE – This story is dedicated to DZ2! Thanks for the inspiration to keep going with my stories.

NOTE – I know that I have the story classified as Harry and Luna. This is because Harry and Luna are the only two seers that are worth anything and they are working closely together. This story is not about Harry's love life, but about saving humanity.

DISCLAIMER – PLEASE do NOT review with every little nitpick typo that you find. Even the best of us will miss something from time to time. I LOVE reviews that lets me know if I got the wrong place mixed up. Constructive criticism is appreciated. A flame due to not liking the story or my formal speech is not constructive criticism. It's called badgering. If you want my story to go a certain way, then write your own. If you don't like my story, then please don't read it. Bitching and moaning at me to change it will get you know where except on the blocked list.

DISCLAIMER – This story is all adventure. Draco and Harry are now a couple though you will not see me harp on their relationship that often. I try to keep my stories as clean as possible as I have heterosexual people that enjoy my work as well. I'm just thankful that many are open minded.

**Chapter 7 – Flight of the Dementors **

The following days saw a flurry of activity. Harry and the red camp moved into the castle and were beginning to make their lives as simple as possible with what they had. He sat down in the Great Hall with his team as Albus and Tom sat on either side of him and watched as the important members of their groups entered and took position to await the outcome of the first move.

"Diagon Alley is firmly in the control of Lord Ravenclaw," said Harry speaking to the entire population. "Those with magic and those without will be going there to live. We have a list of those that wish to go with Lord Dumbledore. For that to happen, we need all of you to step forward to receive your portkey. There is someone on the other side that will assist you when you arrive."

They waited as those that were going to stay with Dumbledore walked forward to get their portkey. As the crowd thinned, Harry waited patiently as he watched the witches and wizards of the blue team and others fidget nervously. It was one thing for muggles to go, but some of the wizarding community wanted to stay with certain members.

"Here is what we will begin with," said Harry speaking calmly and collectively. "Vernon Dursley and Molly Weasley will step forward. We have come to a consensus of what we are going to do with the two of you. Ronald and Ginny Weasley will also step forward with Petunia and Dudley Dursley. We have also decided what we are going to do with you as well."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" asked Molly angrily while Vernon nodded his head in agreement. "I don't take orders from you, you impertinent brat. You better well respect me or I will take to you with a spoon and beat some sense into you. I don't take order from you as I am your better."

No less than twenty stinging hexes hit both Molly and Vernon each. Both were lying on the ground breathing heavily while they rolled in pain from the powerful hexes. Three furious leaders as well as members of Harry's personal team were sending death glares at the two. Add in that many of the house elves were glaring at the duo, and you had two people who realized they screwed up.

"The next time either of you decide to disrespect Lord Potter, it will be the last thing that either of you ever do," snapped Tom with severe impatience. "He has more rights and privileges than anyone in this castle at the moment. He has the full support of both Lord Ravenclaw and me. Should you open your mouth again, I will not be so merciful next time. Both of you are to step forward NOW! It ISN'T a request. It is a command given to you by your superiors. Both of you seem to forget who saved you miserable lives. We however, have not."

Both Vernon and Molly lowered their eyes respectfully at those words and stepped forward. Harry handed both of them a portkey. Ron and Ginny walked forward quietly not wanting to meet the same fate as their mother or Harry's uncle. Petunia and Dudley followed their example.

"The two of you will be going with Albus," he informed them. "We are not asking you. We are telling you. Arthur, please take your wife and remind her that she had better start towing the line or she will find herself in a very dire position. I don't take kindly to anyone threatening me, nor do I like receiving reports that people are being greedy and want more than their station allows. For now Ronald will join you and your wife until Lord Slytherin has his home. From there, Ronald will join him."

"As you wish Lord Gryffindor," stated Arthur bowing to Harry. "I shall be taking Ronald with me and we will be gone from here so that neither of them can cause you any more trouble. You have my word as the head of the Weasley family on that. The fate of my daughter rests in your generous hands. I know that no matter what you do to her that she will live and prosper."

With that, Arthur, Ronald, and Molly disappeared from the hall. Harry turned his eyes to the last three standing in front of him. Everyone waited with baited breath as he made his proclamation.

"Petunia, you shall now work here in the castle under the watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey," stated Harry coldly. "You will do what she tells you at all times with no fuss. I'm keeping you and Dudley here in my camp due to the simple fact that you ARE blood related to me. Make no mistakes however. You are still a worker and I am still your superior. Dudley, you will report to Minerva for your new duties. If you mess up once and I will have you hauling stone like your father before you did."

Petunia and Dudley both nodded their heads in agreement and left to report to their new supervisors. Harry sat back with a sigh. He hated being hard on people, but sometimes you have to be harsh to get the right results. He locked his eyes on Ginny. She saw no warmth in his eyes at all and gulped.

"You will report to the Green camp immediately," he said pointing at her. "From there, you will report to Lord Riddle and Lady Maxime. Once we take Beauxbatons back, we will send you there. You are to remain outside the castle walls and in the colony. You will stay away from all potions labs permanently while you are living here. Should you be caught, you will be placed outside the walls of the safety perimeter. We don't have time for selfish little girls with delusions of grandeur. I will not now, nor will I ever, be your husband. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Lord Potter," said Ginny lowering her eyes to the floor. "I value my life to much to disobey."

"We have listened to your pleas and desires," stated Harry looking back over and speaking with the crowd. "Lord Dumbledore will be leaving today to take his team to Diagon Alley for permanent residence. Those of you that wish to join him may step forward and get your portkey to your new home."

Rufus, Susan, Sybil, Augustas, Alastair, Xeno, Pansy, Vincent, Remus, Dean, Cornelius, and Tiberius walked over. Harry knew that some of these people would go with Dumbledore as they felt he was the best one to keep them safe. He didn't begrudge anyone that wished to leave if they so choose to do so.

"Our next goal is to liberate Azkaban from the dementors," said Albus standing there. "From there, we will work on taking back Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Nurmengard, and many other historical magical schools and places. We want to make sure that we can grow and expand to more than just in the British Isles."

"We will be in constant contact with one another so that we can coordinate attacks to liberate places where we can defend and counter the creatures of the night," said Tom speaking next. "Those of you who are going to stay in my encampment are to report to my meeting hall. From there, we can discuss who will be assisting us in liberating Azkaban."

"We have decided that Lord Riddle will make Durmstrang his home once it's liberated," said Harry. "Azkaban will be used to house prisoners of both humans and dark creatures. We will win this war. Failure is not an option. The liberation of Diagon Alley is the first step we are taking to ensure that we win this war. Now if anyone needs me, I will be in my new quarters which are located in the old Headmaster's office."

With that, the group all went about their tasks. Harry knew that between Draco and Lucius that many of their stuff would be brought into the castle for set up on a permanent basis. That Ollivander would be returning to Diagon Alley was a given. However, they all knew that wands could be bought once he was set back up. Harry knew that many of his supporters were going just because they needed contacts back and forth.

Dingo and Dobby were working hard on getting Harry's rooms set up for him. Many of his things were already there and were being put away. Griphook was sitting in a chair in front of the desk waiting on him.

"I was waiting here to tell you that we have the perimeter set up around the forest finally," stated the goblin. "We are now safer here than many other places. Also, my Chief has given me and my clan permission to stay here at Hogwarts and assist you and your group. We have a long way to go before we can liberate the world. Therefore, it is in our best interests to have different goblin troops with the different factions. We know that the vaults we set up here are going to be the safest of the lot for now. Therefore, there is no reason to move the vaults back to Gringotts. We will just set up a new bank here for those that are staying."

"I trust you with my life Griphook," said Harry sitting behind his desk. "I know that you will do an outstanding job of heading the branch of the bank here. You know what you are doing to the best of knowledge of any goblin. Therefore, I will say that I'm delighted that you are staying here to assist me. You and your clan are most welcome to deal with my treasures."

The goblin laughed as he stood and made his way to the door. Harry and Griphook had a firm understanding of things. The friendship between the two was almost brother like. Harry smiled as he looked at some of the reports that were on his desk. He filled in the replies and sent them off with messenger birds. Hedwig sat on her perch watching him with the intellect she always possessed.

The course of the next few days was a bit tiring for Harry. Dumbledore left with his group and Fawkes was busy delivering letters back and forth for Harry and Tom. It wasn't long before the three leaders were sitting in Harry's office hashing out a plan.

"What if we use the elements to assist us?" asked Harry as Hermione took notes for the meeting. "Between the earth power that Tom has, the water power that Albus has, and my ability with all of them, there has to be a way to keep the dementors busy. Can you even kill a dementor?"

"It is possible to kill them," remarked Albus. "They do have a body of sorts, so it is very much possible to kill them. It will be difficult, but it can be done. If we can get you trained to use your skills with the weather and so forth, we might be able to use that to your advantage. Magical weapons can also be used against them in a pinch. I have no doubt that the Sword of Gryffindor can cut open a dementor."

"I'm getting better at it actually," remarked Harry with a grin. "I was able to wipe out a hoard of werewolves yesterday. From what Draco and Hermione said, the light show was very amazing."

"Would you care to tell me how you did it?" asked Albus curiously. "It has only been a month since you gained your magical inheritance. How is it that, you have mastered your abilities so well and so fast?"

"Credit for that goes to Severus," said Harry with a grin and pointing at the named man. "He has been working with me in my mind once a day for an hour to organize my thoughts and set things right. I have been able to work through many of my demons. While we are in there, I have used the lessons that he, you, and Tom have given me to help get the magic to respond to my desire instead of my emotions. The exercises are helping me greatly. I'm able to think clearer than before. So I can use my gifts a little at a time. Unfortunately, they are still tied to my emotions somewhat. So my control, while better, still needs some work."

"Basically he panicked when he saw all the wolves heading to attack the walls," said Severus with a grin. "The next thing we knew, the clouds formed and lightning started raining down on the wolves scattering them."

"The smell of scorched flesh wasn't all that pleasant," said Hermione. "He was also able to use the plants from his earth element to take down some of the other wolves. If we can figure out how to do that when we are taking on one of the vampire queens, we might be able to use that to an advantage. We know that vampires hate the light. We might be able to use that to kill a nest when we find them."

"One of the wolves we questioned stated that there are far fewer wolves than there was just a week ago," said Severus speaking again. "We know that the vampires are feeding off of everything that they can to survive. They are turning on their allies as the human encampments that are still out there are being defended to easily."

"Thanks to Luna, we have been able to find more pockets of survivors and have been sneaking over to where they are to either move them or spell their areas with wards," said Harry. "Lucius and Draco are valuable in that aspect as both get teams together to attack the small nests that are near the settlements. From there, they get a small team of wizards and goblins together to save them in one fashion or another."

"I think that within the next year that we can clear out the British Isles," said Draco thoughtfully. "We have the manpower to do it. The more encampments we find, the more people we recruit to our cause. For once, magical and non-magical people are working together. We even have the centaurs running around with silver tipped arrows shooting down werewolves when they are seen. Hagrid and Harry have the thestrals, hippogriffs, unicorns, and many other magical creatures taking on packs of wolves and vampires and eliminating them. Even the acromantulas are feasting nicely on the bodies of wolves and other dark creatures. We are slowly but steadily pushing back the forces of the night."

Harry grinned at the enthusiasm of the blond. The reports that came is that rarely they lost anyone to the assaults on the dark creatures. It helped that they had a small mix of all kinds of creatures to help you fight the darkness. Packs of different species of humans, animals, and others banned together and went to the aid of those that needed help.

"This brings us back to how we are going to take back Azkaban from the dementors," stated Albus. "If we work with you some more on your gift Harry, we can actually use that to our advantage at some point. What we need to know is, when, can you safely use the abilities without fear or shock."

"That depends on how patient Tom and Severus can remain," answered Harry with a thoughtful look on his face. "I am working as hard as I can to ensure that I learn everything that I need to know to be able to tap into those gifts. If you give me another month, I should be able to harness the power better."

"He is making significant headway in his training with the elements," said Tom. "I am patiently working with him as is Severus. We will have him ready to go before long. I agree that a month ought to do it before we make our move on the prison. The sooner we get the dementors under our control again, the safer we will be."

"As your magic is of a certain nature, can you control them?" asked Harry. "You are the best candidate we have for keeping them under control. I have the power, but you have the skill. There must be some way that we can combine the two and make sure that they don't ever defect again."

"What if we use a spell to put them IN the walls?" asked Hermione. "This way, they can still do their jobs, but they will be trapped in the walls of the citadel. We can always set them free as we need them for other jobs. The point being that we have total control over them and nothing else."

"Are you all willing to use the dark magic to do that sort of spell" asked a shocked Tom that she would even know about such a spell. "In the past, that would have seen you as prisoners of Azkaban for its use."

"We don't have a whole lot of choices now do we?" asked Harry. "The laws have been wiped off the books and we have started from scratch. It doesn't matter if the magic is light or dark so long as we are not hurting each other. On the night of the vampire, everyone got a clean slate. All old laws were wiped and we wrote new ones."

"I agree with Harry," said Albus to the astonishment of the others. "The time for light or dark magic is in the past. Our very safety relies on us using the magic as a whole to save our race from the dark creatures. If this spell will help us with the dementors, then I say we use it and make sure we get one of the players out of the game so to speak."

"I can work with Lord Riddle if he wants me to," offered Hermione. "I can help him with getting the set up required and keep notes and so forth so that we can eliminate the threat. I can also research the needed spells and so forth that are used to bind the creatures within specially made pockets within the walls of the prison."

"That is agreeable to me," remarked Tom. "She has a solid mind and can find just about anything we need. We will work with Harry some more while she gathers the information with her team. I recommend that we make her team leader for this project so that we can get the correct information needed and she can get the needed manpower to get this done."

"I'll work with her," offered Minerva. "We can get a few of the different people from the different factions involved. Dan and Emma can assist us as they are feeling left out of the running. We can have it all ready for you by the time you are done training Harry to use his gifts."

"I'm in agreement with all of this," said Harry. "Good luck in your research and make sure that you take all the help that you need. I suggest that you start with some of the books from the older pureblood families and work your way back to the present. The Black family library and Potter family library are both light and dark. I suggest that you start there. Tom can translate the books written in parseltongue with me in between training exercises."

"I will start looking into the books written by Rowena and with your permission Helga," offered Albus. "My team in Diagon Alley is doing well. I can have a report in a matter of weeks."

"Let Draco and Severus go through the books from Helga," said Harry. "That way, we have more teams working in different factions. Filius and Bellatrix can start with the Gryffindor books and work their way out from there. During all of that, I can lead my army and make some headway in the middle of all of the training to help out some of the establishments that Luna finds. With so many looking, it won't be long before we have what we need."

Everyone agreed with that before they all made their way to their homes or work around the castle. Severus headed to the dungeons to work on potions while Harry went outside to deal with the citizens that needed him. Though many of the red encampments had moved into the castle, other families stayed together in the outer buildings. With Harry's help, they had farms being tended to. Vegetables and meat were being used to supplement the diets of everyone.

Luna would find herds of animals. Hagrid and a band of people would go in and bring them back to places where they could be tended to. Foraging parties outside the protective barriers of the safety zones were becoming more and more frequent as the forces of the darkness knew they were being pushed back.

During the times that followed the meeting, Tom and Harry would sit together and work on Harry building the foundations that would help him conquer the magic of the elements. When Tom didn't have time, Severus would work with him on his past. Even Albus would work with Harry from time to time to organize his material better. The progress was long and hard, but everyone agreed that there was something there for Harry to be proud of. He worked hard and didn't complain about the effort involved.

It wasn't long after that Harry had enough control over his powers to assist in the defense of the castle. He went back and forth from Diagon Alley working to clear the surrounding areas from both vampire and werewolf. Those werewolves that were willing to come back out of the darkness were sent to a special camp that was created just for them. They were seen to and given medical supplies that would keep them safe from the outside forces.

Harry personally went in and rescued a child that had been bitten by a werewolf of the dark. This earned him the gratitude of those that were willing to work for the light. He was slowly but steadily becoming an icon for all manner of people and creatures. His kind nature was nothing that was seen by others. He gave as good as he got. He never hesitated to sink his hands in the soil to help with the farms. He never shied away from a fight to defend humankind.

"We need to fight back," said Harry one day when a concerned Draco caught up to him. "We lost some of the red teams best players. We need to make sure that those that are going to stay in the Hogwarts area will be trained to know what they need to do without one of us breathing down their necks. Even Petunia and Dudley are settling down more and are cooperating rather than bashing me."

"They stopped doing that when Dobby and Dingo took to them with frying pans," returned Draco. "Getting back on point, you DO need to slow down just a little bit. We are concerned that you will wear yourself out before we challenge the dementors. We will need you at top form. If I have to, I will get Severus to douse you with a sleeping potion just to get you to stop. You have not slept in three days. You barely eat. You work yourself until you drop. Now I insist that you take the next few days off."

"ALRIGHT," returned Harry in frustration. "I would swear that you are my mate with the way that you are always nagging me. I will take two days off and rest. Will that make you happy?"

"You could do worse than me for a mate," snapped Draco. "Make it four days and I won't get others involved. Now get upstairs and climb into bed. Dingo will bring you some food in a few moments and I want you to eat it all. No more arguing."

"Fine," grumbled Harry while stalking up the stairs muttering under his breath. "I swear that I want a divorce."

"That's not going to happen, Potter," said Draco with a smile. "You are stuck with me for the rest of your life. If I were you, I would just get over it and move on. I don't do this to annoy you. I do this because we all love you."

"I know," sounded the reply from up the stairs. "Just go away and get Dingo to bring my dinner to the bathroom. I'll be soaking in a tub of water until I'm a prune. Will that make you happy?"

"Oh yes," laughed Draco as he left the office. When he got downstairs, he informed the rest of them of what occurred. "He is stubborn, but I threatened him with potions. He is currently going soak in a tub of water."

"What was that about a divorce?" asked a confused Minerva.

"Oh he stated I was like his mate and threatened to divorce me," laughed Draco. "I told him he was stuck with me forever."

"The two of you would make a great team," mused Narcissa in thought. "Both of you are powerful and both of you obviously care for the other. Maybe the two of you should give it a try. It isn't uncommon in our world to have same sex couples. In fact, it's quite common."

"I think that Draco and Harry would make a great couple," said Luna with a glazed look in her eyes. "I don't want to betray confidences, but I happen to know that only two people have his eye. One of them is Draco and the other is me. He loves me like a little sister more than as a potential mate. We just need to force him to SEE Draco. I see one of two outcomes and both have good endings."

"Thanks Luna girl," said Draco hugging her. "He will come to understand what the meaning of love is before long. When will he be ready to help us defeat Azkaban? I know for a fact that Hermione and the Dark Lord already have the spells recorded for usage."

"When are you all going to stop calling me that?" asked Tom walking up. "We are all on the same side now. There are more threatening things out there than me. In fact, there is no such thing anymore as light or dark. We all work together in harmony walking in the gray. It IS what's keeping us alive and safe after all. I'm curious as to when Harry will be ready as well. The sooner we take back the prison, the sooner we will have place to put criminals and those vampires and werewolves that are still attacking."

"Give Harry one week," answered Luna. "He will need that long to get his strength back. Between us, we can get him to take it easy and only do light work. Lucius and Draco are already handling most of his paperwork for him. The only time he has to deal with any of that is when he needs to sign off on it. He will be ready. We can also take out one of the nests of vampires. It isn't that far from here. Once we kill the queen, we can wipe out the rest of those pests. Thanks to the recovery camp for werewolves, we have more at our disposal than we might think."

"This is good information to know," said Draco. "I will have to see what Harry thinks, but I don't want to pressure him into anything. However, I will see to it that he is ready to take on Azkaban and the nest. Thanks for being so supportive. It means a lot to me and I know it means the world to him."

"It is what we do after all," said Minerva smiling. "Why don't you go upstairs and check on him and see if he needs anything. I know that Severus made some muscle relaxing potions that might help him."

"I'll send Dingo to him and get some," assured Draco. "Have Dobby bring dinner for two up to Harry's private rooms. I'm determined to get him to relax. If not, you will hear me yelling all the way in the dungeons."

"If I didn't know better," said Minerva when Draco disappeared from sight. "I would swear that those two are already married. They already act like a couple that has been together for years."

"Both couldn't do better for mate than the other," remarked Tom. "Both have solid minds, powerful magic, and the ability to lead the people. I have one small concern to address with you Minerva. Bellatrix has opted to stay with Harry when I leave the area. Will you all be able to handle her? She still has a tendency to be vicious at times."

"She does at that," remarked Minerva thoughtfully. "I have seen her working with Harry though. She doesn't act as insane around him as she does with most people. I think that if anyone can handle her, it would be Harry. For some reason, she has attached herself to him. I think she enjoys it when he sends her on missions where she can kill stuff."

"She is also thankful to Harry for saving them the night the vampires attacked," said Narcissa. "If you remember, she was at the Manor when the vampires hit. He didn't care that it was her. He saved her just like he did the rest of our family. That he and Draco are probably less aware of the fact that they make a striking couple than everyone else is probably another reason she is behaving with him. Draco is her nephew after all."

The group all moved away from the entrance of Harry's private rooms. They knew that if Draco needed anything, that he would send for someone. Harry may be stubborn, but he was logical and he knew when he was out numbered and out maneuvered.

The next day, Harry and Draco walked around with a smile on their faces. Everyone could see that the dynamics between the two had changed. Both had a flushed tint to their faces that many smiled at. Neither one seemed to care about much that day. They just walked around observing things and how they were being handled.

A week later, the chiefs were ready for their attack on Azkaban prison. They knew that time was of the essence. A breakthrough came from the twins as they invented a patronus potion and were making it to aid in the taking of the citadel.

"The idea is to weaken them as much as possible," said George. "Once they are trying to fight the effect of the potion, it will be easier to cast the spell and trap them in the walls. The person who can't produce a patronus just needs to throw a potion on them for it to have the same effect. Those that can cast the spell to trap them can do it with ease knowing that the dementor is stuck in place."

"We added a second potion to the bottle that enables the one who throws it to freeze the dementor in place," said Fred showing them the double chamber potion bottle. "Thus while the dementor is fighting the effect of the patronus part, the freezing part locks them in place."

"That is simply ingenious," said Albus examining the potion filled dual vial. "This will help us immensely. I can't thank you enough for this. This will help with much of what we need to do if we can combine other potions to do damage to certain types of dark creatures."

"I'm so glad you said that," said a grinning George holding up a new potion bottle. "We have already taken that into account. We have in this vial two different potions. The goblins helped us with the type of bottle, and Professor Snape helped us with the actual potions. This little baby will burst causing sunlight to flood an area."

"Meanwhile, the other half explodes like a muggle bomb destroying the nest," finished an equally grinning Fred. "We figured that we can do this with other things as well. Add some silver coating to a bottle that is small enough to act like a blade of a knife and watch as the ingredient in the blood of the wolves dissolved the glass causing them to internally combust. Draco helped us with that one."

"You guys are pure geniuses," said Harry laughing. "Thank goodness you are on our side. Had you been enemies, we would have had to kill you outright just to stop you from causing massive damage to us. These things will earn you big money for helping us stop the advancing darkness. You have my word on that."

"We are already getting paid for each potion we make," assured Fred. "This is just our way of saying that we appreciate the effort it took you all to save us the night the dark bastards hit. We love you like family Harry. Despite what certain members of our family think, we owe you more than you realize. We love you like family and family works together."

"Alright you two," said Albus with a smile. "I think he gets the picture. How soon can you mass produce these little beauties?"

"We already have plenty of them done," said George. "Thanks to Harry supplying all the ingredients needed, we have enough dementor potions to take on Azkaban easily. I'm quite certain that if you give us a week, we can have enough potions to take on the nest Luna found and win easily. From there, if we get enough people to assist us, we can mass produce them."

"Once we take Azkaban, I will send some of my potion makers to assist you," promised Albus while Tom nodded his head in agreement. "We want as many of these things made as possible."

"We are already producing a good number of them thanks to the combined efforts of Draco and Severus," said Fred. "With people like Harry and Hermione helping on occasions, we may have a couple thousand of these thing within a month. The more people assisting us, the more we can make at an accelerated pace."

"Trust us when we say that we will be buying these things by the bulk," assured Tom. "At this rate, we can have much done within a year and much of our world taken back. The harder we push the vampires, the more desperate they are becoming. We can even send some assistance to other countries and other continents before long."

"It's all about marketing," said Harry with a grin. "If you put the Potter family crest on the packages, we can get foreign countries to assist us with money by buying these things. While we are taking over the schools and such, other countries could use the help. Just send a memory with each batch of their success and we will make money for our labor."

The group talked well into the evening. Albus and Tom were given rooms in the castle as the attack on the prison was the following day. They went over all aspects of the plan and worked out who would be best and where. They made sure that all teams were set up and those that were going to be casting the actual spells were paired up with someone that would be able to supply them with potions for fatigue and backlash.

The following day, the groups all got together. The teams all paired up. The leaders of the factions had their support supervisors all set. Each team consisted of one to cast the spell, a healer of some sort, and two battle warriors.

"We are going to start on the main floor and work our way around to each cells and compartment," said Harry. "Hermione, Draco, and Severus are with me. Bellatrix will be covering us from behind. Minerva will sit with Luna and help us in case of trouble. Make sure that Poppy ad Petunia sits with them in case Luna needs anything."

"Don't worry Harry," said Petunia softly. "I will ensure she needs nothing. I'm going to act as the runner for things. I won't let you down again. You saved us and have given us a place to live. I know she means something to you and will make sure she has what she needs."

"Thanks Aunt Petunia," said Harry sighing in relief. "That means a lot to me coming from you. I will make sure that if we get through all of this and you and Dudley continue to work as you are now that you start getting a decent salary."

"Thanks Harry," she said smiling before setting up her stuff on the table near Luna. "Poppy said she will be here in a moment. If you lot want to get started, I will sit with Luna. She will be fine. Winky is willing to stay with us as well."

Harry nodded his head as he and his fellow warriors headed out to battle the prison. It wasn't long before they arrived and could feel the presence of the dementors surrounding the place.

"Once we get in, we need to make sure that they can't get out," said Harry. "To aid us in that, we have the plans of Azkaban prison. We know how to keep them on the island. We need for some of the secondary witches and wizards to cast that spell. From there, they need to go home and recover. They will be drained and tired. Use the portkeys that the goblins made."

Albus nodded his head in understanding and worked with the group to get them ready to cast the spell. Tom meanwhile had those that couldn't cast a patronus spell to have a few vials of potion from the twins on them.

"I took the liberty of making something for us," said Draco looking a little nervous. "These masks are charmed to keep the dementors from trying to kiss us. Filius and I worked with some of the better charms prodigies and we got them made for everyone. I was hesitant, because the Death Eaters used masks, but these will save us from being kissed."

"Draco you are brilliant," said Harry taking a mask and immediately putting it on his face. "Vision is perfect. I can breathe easily. I can hear fine. These are great. I say we use them. What happened in the past really does need to stay there."

"I agree," said Albus taking a mask and putting it on his face. "I also agree with the excellent work on these. There is no obscuring of the senses and it does help with the guarding of our mouths without preventing us from breathing."

With that being said, masks were passed around and put on. The teams all smiled at the ingeniousness of the idea. Draco smiled in relief when Harry took him by the arm and lead him to the doors of the prison. It wasn't long before the chanting started and a shield appeared over the citadel.

"Now we know why Luna said that we needed so many to come on this mission," said Severus. "That is an awful lot of power being used to cast that spell. Thankfully, they are all going home as the spell lasts for two weeks and we will be done in plenty of time."

Once they made sure that the casters were alright and sent to their homes, Harry led the charge into the prison. They all separated into their special groups and each started to attack the dementors with a fury. No one was happier to repay them for years of feeding than Bellatrix. She tore into the dementors in their section with an insane fury. As she was doing this, Harry was busy casting the spell to ensnare the foes into the walls of the citadel. It wasn't long before the shrieks could be heard from the dementors, as one by one, they were caught in the spell and literally sucked into the wall.

"I need to rest," said Harry. "The spell is more tiring that I thought. My magic is just as strong as it always is, but my body is tired. I need to rest."

He sat down and Severus and Draco fussed over him as he took the potions that were given to him. Hermione and Bellatrix were making sure that no one snuck up on them as they paused to give their leader a chance to catch his breath.

"I don't think that dementors are the only ones in this place," said Bellatrix as she fired a light spell down the hall. "I think we have a few stray vampires here as well. I have some of the light potions on me. We can try to capture some of them and send them into the holding cells for testing later."

"Just be careful and don't rush off into anything that will get you killed," stated Harry with a wave of his hand. "Hermione, go with her and cover her back. Strong she may be, but I'm not willing to risk anyone. Make sure that you are careful and don't go to far. I value both of you too much to lose you."

"As you wish my Lord," said Bella smiling at Harry. "We shall return in five minutes time. We are just going to explore some of these cells that still have doors closed. We will actually stay in your sight for the most part."

By that time, patroni were coming from the other levels stating that they had either captured the dementors or some vampires that were hiding in the cells. Severus and Draco were busy responding that they hit the largest patch of dementors on this floor. When the others heard that there were more dementors on Harry's level, cracks of apparition sounded as more warriors rushed to the scene. They rushed to assist Bella and Hermione in checking for more hidden foes. True to Bella's words, there were vampires nesting in some of the cells. They wizards and witches quickly saw to it that they would never leave by warding the doors to the cells. Quick and painless, the vampires were now prisoners of the building that they were trying to take over.

"We need to move out," said Harry slowly getting to his feet. "There are other spots that need assistance. I'm better now thanks to Draco and Severus. I can finish helping here."

"Harry, I think you should head home," said Hermione hesitantly. "I was able to do an approximate count when you started. There were over one hundred dementors on this level. From reports, there were only six hundred dementors total in this building. There are twenty stories here. I'm sure that Tom and Professor Dumbledore can handle the rest in your absence."

"I'm ok," said Harry stubbornly. "I can help finish the job. My magic will be needed if we are to ward the place in the future. Severus or Draco can take me home after and put me to bed like a good little boy. For now, I am going to finish what I started. So please don't nag me."

"I'll make sure that he doesn't overdo it," said Draco as Harry walked away. "Thanks for your concern Hermione. It is nice of you to care. He doesn't mean to be snappish, but sometimes he just has to do what he sets out to be totally happy."

"I didn't take offense," Said Hermione. "I know that if I fought him on it, I would have had backup. I worry about him just like everyone else. He is the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm glad that I was able to become his friend."

"I know I treated you badly in school, but I'm glad that you are my friend as well," said Draco holding out his hand to her. "I'm sorry that I was such a prick when we were younger."

"I'm glad we are friends as well," said Hermione wrapping an arm around his waist. "I will warn you that if you ever hurt Harry, you will have many people after your head. I will be at the top of that list."

"You have my word that I will be on that list as well," said Severus pointing a finger at his godson. "Harry is a wonderful person and he deserves to be happy. On the same token, we want you to be happy as well. Everyone deserves to be happy in life. Now we better hurry. Bella is sending us look. Harry must be working the spell to hold Azkaban."

With that, the trio joined the rest of the fighting party. There was still work to be done and they all wanted to make sure that Harry didn't kill his self in the process of placing the prison under their control.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This is as good a place as any to stop. Thanks for your patience with my updates. I am thankful for each and every reader.


	8. Taking Back Nurmengard

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. All I own is the plot. This story idea was generated from watching the movie Priest. I am just going to make my own interpretation of it.

NOTE – This story is dedicated to DZ2! Thanks for the inspiration to keep going with my stories.

NOTE – I know that I have the story classified as Harry and Luna. This is because Harry and Luna are the only two seers that are worth anything and they are working closely together. This story is not about Harry's love life, but about saving humanity.

DISCLAIMER – PLEASE do NOT review with every little nitpick typo that you find. Even the best of us will miss something from time to time. I LOVE reviews that lets me know if I got the wrong place mixed up. Constructive criticism is appreciated. A flame due to not liking the story or my formal speech is not constructive criticism. It's called badgering. If you want my story to go a certain way, then write your own. If you don't like my story, then please don't read it. Bitching and moaning at me to change it will get you know where except on the blocked list.

DISCLAIMER – This story is all adventure. Draco and Harry are now lovers though you will not see me harp on their relationship that often. I try to keep my stories as clean as possible as I have heterosexual people that enjoy my work as well. I'm just thankful that many are open minded.

**Chapter 8 – Taking back Nurmengard**

The night that they stormed Azkaban was hard on the system for many people. There were a few casualties, but the job was done and many people were relieved to know that there was somewhere they could send the dangerous beasts and other law breaking individuals. Many were openly applauding the warriors as they returned to their homes. Many were wide eyed as Severus walked in carrying Harry in his arms with Draco, Bellatrix, and Hermione walking as honor guard by his side.

"Harry is fine," said Severus as Petunia and Minerva rushed over. "He is just sleeping. He did more magic than anyone else the last few days and it caught up with him. He is just physically exhausted. We are going to put him to bed and let him get some rest."

"I'll get Dingo or Dobby to make him some dinner," said Petunia rushing off. "Poppy will want to know if you ran a diagnostic on him."

"Minerva, please head Poppy off, and inform her that Harry is fine and that I did, in fact, run a diagnostic on him," sighed Severus and telling his colleague. "I knew she would demand it, so I saved her the trouble. There is nothing wrong with him other than exhaustion. We could all use a little rest. So, I am going to put him to bed, and then go to my own after. Draco will be with Harry in case he needs something and I know that Dobby and Dingo will be there to watch out over both boys."

"I'll deal with Poppy," said Minerva smiling at him. "Go and get him into bed and then go to your own. I'll deal with everything here. She will not bother anyone, but something tells me that first thing tomorrow she will want to check up on all of you."

"Tomorrow would be fine," said Severus. "Right now, we just want some peace and quiet. Can you have an elf send me something to eat as well? This was a hard fight on all of us and we need to replenish our strength."

"Just go," said Minerva waving him off. "We will take care of everything on this end. You have my word on that. We need you all to take the next few days off. Lucius and I can run things quite well from here on out."

From there, the group all split off into their different designations. Severus made it up the stairs with Harry and laid him on the bed. Dingo and Dobby were present to make sure that neither Harry, nor Draco needed anything. With a click of their fingers, Harry was hit with a mild cleaning charm and changed into some comfortable pajamas. Draco let the elf do the same to him before climbing into the bed next to Harry and falling asleep immediately.

"We is sending word if they need anything," assured Dobby as he grabbed Severus by the hand and popped down to his quarters with him. "You is needing to eat this food. There is a bath ready for you with your favorite oils in the water. Get some rest and call on Dobby if is needing anything else."

"Thank you Dobby," said Severus as he grabbed his fork and began eating. "You have no idea how wonderful all this tastes and sounds. We are thoroughly exhausted. Harry is going to be just fine. He did more than anyone else as usual."

"Master Harry is just needing to relax a bit," agreed the elf. "He is working much too hard. Sometimes Dobby just wants to put a Calming Potion into his food to get him to relax a bit more."

"That might not be a bad idea," said Severus flicking his wand at the door of his cupboard and levitating two vials to the elf. "If he complains, tell him that if he doesn't cooperate, I will get Poppy and Minerva to make him."

"Thank you Master Severus," said Dobby taking the vials and leaving.

Severus smiled at the spot where the little elf was just a moment before. He knew that Harry would be taken care of. Between the two elves that worked with him and Draco, Harry had the top of the line care he needed. It was amusing to watch the three of them gang up on Harry to make him slow down.

The days passed and the groups all made their way back to the normal for them. It wasn't long before the leaders were in the Great Hall with their trusted advisors making plans for the next wave of attack.

"We were successful in our endeavor of getting Azkaban and Diagon Alley with its surrounding areas into our control," said Harry pointing to the board. "Now we have to concentrate on getting back Nurmengard, Beauxbatons Academy, and Durmstrang Academy. We are slowly pushing back the forces of darkness. The nest that was near Azkaban was a small one and the queen was weak. We can't relax our vigilance until we have just about all of the British Isles protected from them. We will help Bulgaria, France, and the surrounding areas, but we need the people of those countries to start assisting us."

"I can get my parents to start gathering the Veela clans together," offered Fleur. "We are powerful enough when we stand together. The vampires have not really decimated our ranks that badly. We can stand up to them and move on them to assist with the taking of Beauxbatons Academy."

"Make it so," said Tom nodding at her. "The sooner that we start taking back some of these countries, the better it will be for us all. We have been working hard to ensure that this area has stayed safe. Lord Potter has been working even harder, as he is leaving his home to help us retake land for ourselves."

"Now that the darkness is being pushed back, I can find pockets of life easier," said Luna with dark circles under her eyes. "The more places we take, the better it will be for the Forces of Life. We need them to help replenish the population."

"YOU need to take a few days off and get some sleep," snapped Harry. "If you don't, I will get Poppy or Severus to dose you with enough potions, that it will knock you out for a week. If it's good enough for me to get ganged up on for not resting, it sure is good enough for you. I can see some things as well if you care to remember. It is how I've been doing so well with some of the things I've been doing. I can see the outcome better the more that I practice."

"He's right you know," said Albus looking at the young woman with concern. "You have been working way too hard, and it's time that you took a few days to recover. I'm sorry Miss Lovegood, but I have to agree with Lord Potter on this. You need to recover. You are too thin, and you look exhausted. Please go and get some rest. You will be more useful to us at full power."

"Very well," said Luna with a sigh. "I will take a Dreamless Sleep Potion and get some rest. I have been working hard and I know you all care about me."

"More than you know," said Harry kindly while nodding to Draco to get him to bring Luna to her rooms. "We love you and don't want you to burn out and become lost to us. You mean too much to us for that to happen."

Luna smiled as Draco escorted her out of the Great Hall. When the three leaders banned together and made a decision, even Luna knew she wouldn't win. Poppy followed the duo out of the Hall and to her rooms where she made sure that the younger woman got into bed and went to sleep.

"So what's in the Nurmengard Citadel that we need to fight?" asked Tom looking at Harry. "Can we battle what's in there with the lowest possible losses?"

"We can," said Harry with a glazed look in his eyes. "The place is a bastion for the werewolf population currently. I think Fenrir Greyback is the one in charge of the place and we know how ruthless he is. We need to dispose of him. He isn't opposed to wiping us out if he can get to us. He is the reason the wards surrounding this area has been tested so much. He is the one sending the wolf raiding parties out to fight with us. It's time that we start to beat on him for a change."

"Werewolves are easier to fight than vampires," said Albus. "We have lots of things that have silver in it that will kill them. With the potions that the twins have been inventing with the help of Severus, we have a new arsenal of weapons we can use. The time for being gentle to our foes has passed. We need to be just as ruthless as they are if we are going to win this fight."

"We want to make sure that the light werewolves stay alive during all of this," said Harry. "Remus has mentioned that his community is starting to really thrive now that they know we are making sure they are safe. He stated that he wants to assist us in the fight of Nurmengard. This way, he can get some revenge on the wolf that bit him to start with. He is furious that the wolves went to the dark. Not that I can say I blame him or them. The wizarding world hasn't exactly treated them with respect."

"These are new times and new laws," said Amelia passionately. "Between us all, we have been able to clean the slate and make sure that muggle and wizard alike have equal rights. Add in that the goblins, centaurs, and other speaking and thinking magical races have a voice, and you have many things that we can get accomplished."

"Once we have more land owned, we can start setting up the Wizengamot again and have all races have a spot on the panel so that we can all work together in hope of ensuring that this time around we do it correctly," stated Albus. "We will just need to find a central meeting place so that we can all work together. We will, of course, work with France and Bulgaria, and the surrounding countries to get their areas set up."

"The palace," said Harry suddenly. "We can use the Buckingham Palace of the monarch of Britain as our mutual base to establish laws and other things. This way, we don't have to continue to inconvenience one faction or another. As Bulgaria and France are going to be our allies and family, we can let their ambassadors have a spot as well. People like Fleur's race will have a voice. We will be able to make a move and spread out across the planet and get life back in order for all beings again."

"Time will tell about how well we succeed this time around," intoned Tom. "The test will come when we are more secure with our personal selves away from each other. While we work well as a team, the test will be to see if we can work well when living away from one another."

"That's an astute statement," said Albus nodding in agreement. "Time is a factor that we have in our favor at the moment. We have fall back places we can use and as we take over a certain section, we have ways of being able to keep them. Thanks to the timely actions of the goblins and races such as the house elves, we can make sure that the magic keeps out those that we don't want in."

"So our next plan of action is to take Nurmengard and let Lord Riddle and his forces move there," reiterated Harry. "I would like for someone to try and get into the citadel and see just how many troops we are dealing with. Severus, we need you and Draco to assist the twins with as many potions as you can dealing with the silver. Griphook, we will need more silver bullets. The non-magical population such as Dan can shoot really well. Those that were in the armed forces can ban with the wizards and get as many wolves down permanently as possible."

"Keep in mind that though they are wolves, they are also human during the daylight hours," said Albus. "That doesn't mean we are going to show them mercy. It just means that they have a way of fooling us at the same time."

"Each person that we take will have to hold onto a bit of silver," said Harry. "If they don't burn, they are innocent and need to be sent somewhere for safety. We need to find out exactly how many wolves are in the citadel and surrounding area."

"We'll get some spies into the area," said Fleur. "Veela are immune to the werewolf gene. We can get into and out of the area with minimal damage. I will get you a report by the end of the week."

"Thank you Fleur," said Harry with a smile. "You have no idea of how important you have been the last few days. I hope that you hear back from your parents soon about the Veela army that we can use as well."

"We will use the army to take back certain parts of France," said Fleur with a smile. "We are creatures of the light despite what certain people have claimed in the past. Just because we turn into fire throwing creatures doesn't make us dark."

"I forgot that your kind could do that," said Harry with excitement. "We could use that to our advantage in the nests of the vampires as well. Thank you. I have some work to do, and plans to make. If you would all excuse me, I will get back with you all later. We can meet here again in one week if you all desire."

Everyone agreed with Harry and made their way to what they needed to do in order to assist with the taking of Nurmengard and the palace of the British Monarchs. Harry made his way to his office and sat down to work. Dingo and Dobby made sure he had food and drink nearby at all times as he hashed out plans to assist with taking over key places in Britain. He knew that even though Diagon Alley was under their control that they had many larger areas to cover and recover. Hermione and Draco joined him later and with the aid of a map, they hashed out a plan to start a sweep though the areas and known towns in order to make sure they saved as many lives as possible from the nightly horde.

Towards the end of the week, summons was sent out and the groups all met again to discuss what they were going to do. Once they were settled, Harry began his plans.

"With the aid of the different creatures of light, we can start pushing back the hordes of vampires here in the British Isles," he stated. "We have made some headway in that endeavor already. My groups have been doing strike and run tactics all week. We don't challenge them head on. We just hit them in small scrimmages and run. They don't even realize we are attacking until it's too late to do anything about it. We have managed to clean up a few towns and with the aid of Ragnok and his group, we have been warding the areas to keep them out. So far, we have liberated Godric's Hollow and the Tower of London. My operatives are going to take out Westminster Palace and Buckingham Palace next. If Lord Riddle and Lord Dumbledore wish to assist, it would give us those places faster. There are more goblins that are willing to work than we knew. They consider some of this as a training exercise."

"We like a challenge," said Griphook with a feral grin. "We knew what we were getting into when we took on the job of assisting the Forces of Life. Harry Potter is the key to winning this war. Our mystic has seen as much. Lords Dumbledore and Riddle are powerful, but Lord Potter is more powerful still. His ability to work with the elements will be a great asset to those of us that can't do the same."

"So what is left for us to do?" asked Tom. "How can we get into the Palace and not be detected? You are obviously doing something that assists you with this."

"Ah," said Harry happily. "I'm so glad that you asked. Vampires can't see those that are disillusioned. We have been getting the goblins to start tunneling under the areas we want about a block away. My people have been sniping at those that are stupid enough to come out into the open. Obviously, the need to feed is more important that defending some place to them. It also helps when I assist as I can get the earth to simply reform and move away."

"We got a report that there is a battle going on in Buckingham Palace as we speak between the wolves and bats," said Draco smirking. "They are killing each other. We send in one or two light wolves and start the fight and let it all spiral out of control from there."

"Whose ingenious plan was that?" asked Albus with a smile on his face. "That is absolutely brilliant."

"It was mine," said Ginny quietly. "I suggested that we let Remus and his wolves assist us like they wanted. By giving them a portkey, we ensure they are safe and out of the fight before it starts between the wolves and the bats. By attacking the bats first, and then killing some of the darker wolves, it sends all of them into blood frenzy."

"There will be a reward in your pay packet," said Harry smiling at her. "Welcome to the forces of Life, Ginny. If you can behave, there is a spot in the next raiding party that is just for you. We need more minds like yours. I hate being mad at you, but you will never be the next Lady Potter. Your mother brainwashed you into thinking that it would happen."

"I'm already dating someone else," said Ginny. "She is a wonderful person. I can help by being brains and brawn while she helps with her own duties."

"Who is your mate?" asked Harry with confusion. "I didn't even think you were interested in a same sex pairing."

"I am," said Luna to the surprise of the group. "Ginny and I have been friends since we were born. With my help, she is undoing a lot of what her mother did to her. We will stand by your side all the way to the end Harry. You have MY word on that."

"This is excellent," said Draco. "This will make things easier. With Ginny's power and Luna's seer abilities, we can yet add more fuel to the growing fire to push back the night and walk in the light."

"With some of what is going on, we can be ready to attack Nurmengard in two days," stated Luna blushing slightly. "We will need to hit fast and hard if we are going to win that battle. As it is, Harry needs to stay here with his group and defend. He can continue to take out the opposition in Buckingham and Westminster Palaces while the other two factions take on Nurmengard. This way, we have a victory in three areas. Remus will be working with Harry."

Harry and Luna were sitting with the glazed looks of those surfing in the possible future outcomes. Both had smiles on their faces as they apparently liked what they saw. Harry snapped out of his daze first and looked around.

"We will have both palaces by the end of the week," he proclaimed. "From there, we have to head to Bulgaria and take over Durmstrang and the main buildings for the officials that were there. I know that Bulgaria has its own forces, but any assistance we can give to get them a foothold in the major buildings would be best."

"We will work on what is going on in France with what is going on there," Said Fleur. "My father wrote back and stated that he is already gathering the Veela hordes together for an all-out strike on Beauxbatons. From there, we will take over the government buildings. The more we can push out the forces of vampires from the Spanish Peninsula the better it will be for us. We can liberate Portugal, Spain, France, and Italy all in one fell swoop. We just have to build up the moral of the live ones left in those areas. We can do this if we keep at it."

"We will do all that we can in helping other countries liberate themselves from what we are going through here," promised Harry. "Make sure you father gets the goblins and so forth to start making the silver bullets. We can send them copies of the potions we use to fight the bats with as well."

"I have already been working with her on that," stated Severus. "The French are happy that we are able to provide them with this information. Luna needs to solely work on finding contacts in the different countries that we can send this information to. We can help, but not to the point of spreading our own defenses to the point of depletion. Some of the countries need to step up to the plate and make a stand and not depend on us to assist them all the time."

"Japan is already clearing out their islands," said Luna happily. "Australia is also working on clearing out their smaller islands and has begun setting up safety perimeters. Hawaii is already clear of all manner of dark creatures and the Americans are working to clean the western seaboard."

"I'll keep you posted of all people we can send information to as she gives it," said Ginny showing them her clipboard. "We work for a couple hours each night. I have an idea and I don't know how you will all take it."

"Let's hear it and let us decide from there," said Tom looking at her. "What are you thinking? I can tell from the way you are carrying yourself that it is important to you. So let us hear it and see what it is that can be done."

"Harry has the gifts of the founders," she said hesitantly. "We know that he can use the elements as they are in nature. Hermione and I were reading in the library the other day and we found out some information."

"You have my interest," said Harry looking at her with dedication. "What did you find out?"

"Well, Godric was able to flash much like a phoenix does," she all but whispered. "Helga was able to receive visions as well as SEND them. Rowena was able to teleport items without a wand, and Salazar was able to summon animals for all over the place with a mere thought."

"Are you thinking that I can learn how to do some of this?" asked Harry with evident interest on his face. "If that were the case, then it would help us get things to one another quicker and so forth. What else did you learn or have thought of?"

"Well," she stated hesitantly looking at Tom. "The link you had with Tom made me think that, you could send messages to others in a similar fashion, not only with people, but with birds. Fawkes can flash somewhere safely as he is a phoenix. He can flash to an area, and Harry can use the bond of Godric to look through his eyes and see what is going on and know where to send his troops and so forth. With the link that he shares with Tom, they could do it together."

"That link is closed though," said Tom. "It happened during the night of the vampire when all hell broke loose."

"That may be true," said Hermione cautiously. "You know each other's minds though. I believe that using a form of Legilimency will work the same way. People like Professor Dumbledore and T-Tom could use mind magic while Harry is using his gift. Even Professor Snape can do it and take notes."

"I really wish you would all relax around me," sighed Tom. "It isn't like I'm going to go on a killing spree and wipe out what little humanity we have. I am a person just like the rest of you. We have already agreed that light magic and dark magic has no more barriers. We need to use all kinds of magic to survive this."

"Sorry," mumbled both girls.

"How about we try it this evening?" suggested Albus. "We can test it on a safe spot first. We can send Fawkes to Diagon Alley and let him roost there and look around while Tom, Severus, and I all enter Harry's mind using Legilimency. If it does work, this will make things a lot easier on so many lives. We can save so many more humans that way."

"Let's try now," said Harry. "This way, if something goes wrong, we have all three of us to pull me back out and whatnot."

The group all got together to begin the process. Harry sat there and focused. He let his mind drift to his core like he was taught to control the elements. From there, Albus had Fawkes flash to Diagon Alley. Harry let the magic come to life. Before it could do anything, he grabbed it and made it his own and forced it to do his bidding. It was within moments that he could see through the eyes of the phoenix. He was looking around.

"Go in now," said Luna. "He is linked with Fawkes. It's time to see if the rest of the theory is right and we can use this to our needs."

Albus didn't waste any time. He entered Harry thoughts and sought him. When he found him, Harry was able to speak to him and relay what he was seeing. Albus pulled out of Harry's mind and let him continue to look through the eyes of the bird.

"He is going to have Fawkes flash over to Nurmengard," stated Albus. "Tom, grab our forces and get ready to head out. Grab Remus and the wolves to go with you."

"No,' said Luna. "Not Remus. He has to stay here. He and Harry will take over the palaces. Send another white wolf in his place. If Remus goes, he will be killed. He and Severus are the last of Harry's godfathers of sorts."

"Very well," said Tom as he quickly summoned his warriors and told them what was going on. From there, Albus made the portkeys to head to the citadel. Severus shared a look with Luna who nodded. He entered Harry's mind and sat with the young leader.

"Time to go now," said Luna looking with her sight. "Send the forces and begin taking over the citadel. We have the ability to win within the next six hours. Poppy will need to get the medical ward ready as we will have a few injuries and one fatality."

Ginny ran out of the room to tell the healer what was going on. Petunia entered the Great Hall and sat near Harry and waited patiently. Minerva smiled at the woman.

"It nice to see that you actually are coming around Petunia," she stated. "Harry is delighted that you are working so well with Poppy and helping out everyone."

"Some of the things that have been said made sense," Petunia said with a sigh. "There is no reason to hate someone who has gifts that I don't. It's those gifts that have spared our lives in more ways than one. I will forever be thankful that our lives were spared. If worrying about Harry as I should have been doing all along helps, then so be it. Besides, I enjoy working with Poppy. She is teaching me some rudimentary medical training. I am able to assist where I can. I'm actually enjoying myself for the first time in a long time. Now that Dudley and Vernon are able to care for themselves, I can be me."

"You son is doing well," said Neville. "He seems to like working with the plants. I have been coaching him in the evenings in the art of caring for the plants and what ones are needed for what. He seems to have a natural talent for it. I have requisitioned him to be my assistant. I hope that's ok."

"Of course it is," assured Draco. "Dudley gets to see his mother and do something that he is enjoying. If he is behaving, Harry will have no problems with the change in jobs. Plus, you have the help that you need also. I saw him out the other day and he was actually smiling."

"The forces are taking the citadel," said Luna breaking into their conversation. "So far, everything is going as planned. They are decimating the wolves that are opposing them. There are some that have decided to join the light wolves. We have an influx joining the werewolf colony."

"How many wolves can we expect to join the colony?" asked Ginny. "We have one hundred and thirty seven wolves already."

"Forty eight more will join the group," supplied Luna. "The troops have made a clean sweep through the first floor and are moving steadily up."

"DAMN IT," said Harry breaking the link with Fawkes and coming back to real life. "I'm sorry Severus. Vernon has left the safety perimeter of Diagon Alley and has been killed by a werewolf. Albus you need to get to your own area and see about the situation. There are close to two hundred wolves trying to circumvent the wards."

"That was painful," said Severus rubbing his temples before accepting a headache potion from Draco. "Are your visions always so harsh? I have never felt anything like that before."

"Yes," admitted Harry rubbing his own temples while waiting for his potion to ease his head. "That one was worse as I was using two gifts at once. I think that it's time I go get some rest. Westminster and Buckingham are now ours. The goblins are currently setting up the wards. Aunt Petunia, I am sorry about Uncle Vernon. If you and Dudley need some time to grieve, please take it."

"Thank you Harry," she said when she was able to speak. "We will be fine and I will see you later. Go upstairs right now before you fall. Dingo and Dobby will be there shortly to see to your needs. Draco, you are needed right here for now. Harry will be fine. I will take care of everything. I need something to do."

"I'll go and get your son," said Narcissa kindly as she left the room. "I'll send him to find you in the infirmary."

"OH NO," said Luna stopping everyone in their tracks. "Tom was just murdered. Fenrir Greyback was able to slip through a secret tunnel and killed him."

The look on Harry's face was enough to frighten anyone. They took one look before running off.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF ALL OF THIS," he hissed angrily. "I AM GOING TO BLOODY WELL RIP THAT MANGY WOLF'S HEAD RIGHT OFF HIS SHOULDERS!"

With that, Harry vanished in a ball of flames.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Oh look. It's one of my famous cliff hangers.


	9. Harry's Revenge

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. All I own is the plot. This story idea was generated from watching the movie Priest. I am just going to make my own interpretation of it.

NOTE – This story is dedicated to DZ2! Thanks for the inspiration to keep going with my stories.

NOTE – I know that I have the story classified as Harry and Luna. This is because Harry and Luna are the only two seers that are worth anything and they are working closely together. This story is not about Harry's love life, but about saving humanity.

DISCLAIMER – PLEASE do NOT review with every little nitpick typo that you find. Even the best of us will miss something from time to time. I LOVE reviews that lets me know if I got the wrong place mixed up. Constructive criticism is appreciated. A flame due to not liking the story or my formal speech is not constructive criticism. It's called badgering. If you want my story to go a certain way, then write your own. If you don't like my story, then please don't read it. Bitching and moaning at me to change it will get you know where except on the blocked list.

DISCLAIMER – This story is all adventure. Draco and Harry are now lovers though you will not see me harp on their relationship that often. I try to keep my stories as clean as possible as I have heterosexual people that enjoy my work as well. I'm just thankful that many are open minded.

**Chapter 9 – Harry's Revenge**

There was instant chaos in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Draco had to be firmly held as he was about to go after his mate. Many knew that he would move heaven and earth to be near Harry at a time like this. In his anger he rounded on Luna, not caring that she wasn't to blame. He just wanted an outlet for his anger.

"How did you not see that Harry would go after Fenrir?" he asked her harshly. "How did you not see it? How could you see so much and not see that?"

"My gifts don't work on Harry when he does spur of the moment things," Luna snapped right back. "For you information Draco Malfoy Potter, he is going to be just fine. Don't take your frustrations out on me. I am but one person looking out for everyone. Now sit in that chair and don't speak or move, or I'll make you sorry you were born. I have things I have to do to ensure that your mate comes back to us in one piece. I don't appreciate you taking your anger out on me."

The fire flashing in Luna's eyes made everyone step back. Draco lost all form of communication when she called him Potter. He sat down in a slow daze and had a small smile on his face at the words. Lucius leaned over to Luna.

"Very good Luna," he whispered. "That shut him up, and he will stay here and not try and go after Harry. Can you see an outcome of what is going on at Nurmengard? Any information that you can give us will better prepare us for any ill repercussions from this. We want to help as much as possible."

"Harry is sweeping through the building with ruthless anger," she informed those that were listening. "Fawkes will continue to keep an eye on him. When he drops from exhaustion, he will bring Harry back here. Harry will come to no harm and will be extremely tired. He will take the citadel all by himself at the rate that he's going. He will be back NOW!"

With that being said, the prone and unconscious figure of Harry was laying there at their feet. Everyone rushed over to him, and Poppy, Severus, and Petunia were there to make sure that he was alright. It was evident that everyone was happy he returned in one piece.

"Physical exhaustion and a touch low on magical reserves," said Poppy with relief evident in her voice. "He just needs bed rest and some food when he wakes up. Severus, I need a booster potion spelled into his stomach. From there, it's best to just let him sleep it out. This young man is one lucky individual."

"Did you get to see what was going on?" Narcissa asked Luna. "What happened? How did he do it?"

"When Tom was killed, Harry flashed out like the phoenix," explained the young seer. "He landed in the atrium of the building and commanded the forces to pull back. From there, he used his elemental powers to bind all of the wolves that were in front of him. He used ice, earth, and wind on some, and fire and shadows on others. He headed up to the top floor and faced Fenrir one on one."

"Did he kill the head wolf?" asked Minerva. "Is that abomination finally dead? Are our children safe from that mangy mutt forever?"

"Harry took his head clean off with the Sword of Gryffindor," answer Luna shuddering slightly. "He went after Fenrir with everything he had. Lightning was falling inside the building as he shredded the wolf. No one could go near him as every time an ally of Fenrir got to close, Harry would kill them outright. We have a few more wolves for the Light Colony, but not as many as before Harry arrived. Tom's body will be here shortly. You might want to go and see if there is anything that can be done for him."

"I'll take care of it personally," said Albus with a sigh. "Tom and I may have had our differences, but he was an amazing wizard. Due to him pushing the boundaries of magic, we now have many more spells in our arsenal that we can use. We don't need to worry too much about his remains. I firmly believe that Harry will allow him to be buried here on the grounds of Hogwarts."

"You could always use the tunnels and get him into the Chamber of Secrets," said Severus thoughtfully. "Harry showed me how to navigate the tunnels and so forth. We can put him in the Chamber where his ancestor made the area famous."

"What tunnels are you talking about?" asked Hermione with her normal curiosity. "Are there more secret passageways in the castle that we don't know about?"

"This castle was built during the time that magic users were killed outright," explained Severus sighing at his blunder. "The founders created a set of tunnels UNDER the castle in case they had to evacuate the building. The tunnels cross each other and lead to different parts of the castle. Just about every major place in the castle has a secret tunnel connecting it. If Harry wants you all to know about the tunnels, he will inform you of them himself. From what I am to understand, he has them warded so that even if you search an area, you won't find the entrance to the tunnels without explicit permission. As far as I know, Luna, Draco, and I are the only three other than him that have access to the tunnels. I suggest that you don't pressure me as I refuse to betray any more than I already inadvertently have. It was careless of me to mention them in the first place."

"Not to worry Severus," assured Albus. "We understand and we don't expect you to break confidences. If Harry wants us to know, then he will tell us. Is there anything else we need to worry about for today?"

"No," said Luna. "Both palaces are in our control now. We have Nurmengard and we will be able to take over the surrounding areas. We need to concentrate on getting more of the nests out of the areas we are taking over. Britain is slowly falling to the Forces of Life. We can help out other places, but it would be nice if other countries stopped relying on us to pull them out of this. We will do what we can. Our forces need to concentrate on Britain, Bulgaria, and France. Once we have those three countries completely under our control, we can help Spain, Portugal, and Italy. Until then, we just need to keep them informed and politely tell them that we will assist as we can. It isn't like they are helping us at the moment."

The groups all split up as they were worried about Harry. Albus and Severus made their way to the infirmary where Poppy was dealing with the remains of Tom. Luna trailed along with them. It was odd to those present that the Dark Lord was dead. With a sigh, they cleaned him up and placed him in dress robes. Severus chose green robes with silver trim on them. The Slytherin insignia was placed in the lapel. When they were done, Severus levitated the body and beckoned to Luna. Together, they entered the secret passage that was connected to the hospital wing and disappeared from view.

"We lost an able leader," stated Albus to the remaining members of Harry's party once he returned to the Great Hall. "I wonder who we should send to take over as leader of Nurmengard. Now that we have the building under our control, we should use it to our benefit."

"Why not let the Light Wolves take over the citadel," suggested Narcissa. "This way, they have a permanent area for themselves and we can trust Remus to ensure that they toe the line and keep the area around the citadel safe. Remus is one of the most trustworthy people that I know. If anyone can rule that particular area with ease, it would be him. This way, while we are working our way in that direction, he and his forces can work their way back this way. The two can meet in the middle and make an effort to drive the dark creatures before them."

"That is an excellent idea," said Albus. "I'll see to it at once. Make sure that someone tells Harry when he wakes what we have decided in case he has a different idea about what he wants to do with the citadel. However, I don't see him having issues with it as he sees Remus as a godfather of sorts."

"We will keep all those that need informed," said Narcissa as she headed up to Harry and Draco's quarters. "Keep us posted on other large areas that you decide to challenge. We need to start wiping out more nests if we are going to be able to defeat the vampires. They are far too powerful while in their nests. If we can eliminate some of the larger nests, the other smaller ones will fall."

Albus nodded his head as he headed out of Hogwarts to return to his home. He knew that things were going to start getting better. Harry had just proven that when one person uses their emotions to power their spells that they can accomplish anything. Harry was still an enigma to many as they didn't know the full extent of his powers. The young man just seemed to get more powerful by the day. Reports all stated that Harry constantly had his nose buried in a book to learn new things. As the last Slytherin alive, Harry would inherit all of Tom's works. Things like this could prove to be useful.

Down in the Chamber of Secrets, Severus and Luna were conversing with one another. They had already placed the body of Voldemort on a slab. Severus then proceeded to cast the preserving spells on the body before laying his wand next to him.

"I think that his house crests should be on his robes," suggested Luna. "The Slytherin, Peverell, and Riddle crests are of his house and two of the three are very ancient and noble. I think it would do him great honor."

"I agree with you," said Severus while waving his wand. "I also think that putting the Potter crest on the hem of his sleeve will show that he had fealty with Harry. This way, anyone who finds him in the future will know that he and Harry worked side by side so that they could rid the world of the darkness."

"It seems strange doesn't it?" asked Luna catching Severus off guard. "We have been fighting for close to six months now and so much has happened to change so many lives. Harry is like a one man fighting force all by himself at times. Albus is finally coming to understand that while he has noble blood running through his veins that he isn't the only one that can lead. Even you have changed since that time. You work well with Harry instead of harboring a hatred that shouldn't have been there to begin with. It's nice to see so many people working together instead of against one another."

"You have done quite a bit of changing yourself," remarked Severus. "You don't hide behind that façade of being insane anymore. You have a female lover who adores you and will do anything for you. You don't hesitate to stand up for yourself and let your feelings be known and heard. You don't have a problem climbing into Draco's face and telling him that if he doesn't sit still you would make his life miserable."

"I guess we all have come to the conclusion that it just isn't feasible to work against one another," said Luna with a small smile. "Even the Death Eaters turn to Harry for advice and counsel and many of them are twice his age and better. Some of them have even made mention that they would rather follow Harry than their own leader. Some things in life do have to get worse before they get better. Our scenario is a prime example of all of that."

"With Harry guiding us, I can see that we will win this war," stated Severus as the duo left the chamber. "He is the light that many of us look for when we can't find our way in the dark. He is a beacon that many look for in more ways than one. He has touched so many lives that things will NEVER be the same as they were before. At least, not in our life."

"There will always be those that will wish to challenge the leaders and those that are in a position to make a difference," said Luna as Severus held the door for her. "We can only make sure that they are dealt with swiftly and the hammer of justice falls on those that need it. We are on the right track in that department as many are setting up laws that benefit both magical and non-magical alike."

"We will prosper and we will win," soothed Severus. "When you have the mindset of a Potter and the resources of everyone else, there can only be one ending. Add in that there are those of us that are top in the world at what we do and you have an unbeatable team. There are even those of us that refuse to be anywhere but with Harry. He has done so much for so many. Even his Aunt refuses to do anything but care for him. She is making it her new life's mission to care for both Harry and Draco."

"It's easier for her now that her son and husband are not influencing her," remarked Luna as the two headed to Harry's rooms. "Yesterday I saw her slap Dudley across the face and she tore into him verbally for making a comment about Harry. The boy was so shocked that he didn't speak the rest of the day. She is a hellion when it comes to something she is passionate about."

"How is Ginny doing with coming up with new and improved ideas for the war effort?" asked Severus as he opened the door to the office where they found Draco sitting there reading some reports. "Is she coming up with new ideas on what we can use to battle the vampires?"

"She has," answered Draco before Luna could say anything. "We are prepared to use some of them soon. As we know that Harry can call forth the light, we have the ability to burn out the nests. We will be hitting the few that are in this immediate area in the next few days so that we can ensure that they will not badger us anymore. We are also working on a new spell. Ginny almost has it right. Albus is working with Father to fine tune it."

"What will the spell do?" asked a curious Severus. "The end results if you please. I don't need the dynamics."

"It's a Silver spell," said Draco. "Basically, once you cast it, a silver rope will come out of your wand or hand and encircle a werewolf. It's similar to a fire whip spell, only silver will come out instead of flames."

"That is HIGHLY advanced magic," stated Severus. "If they can perfect it, it will very much assist us in the war effort against the dark wolves. With Harry using his gifts to cause sunlight to flood a vamp nest, we have our work cut out for us."

"She had the idea of using sun bombs also," explained Draco. "She is skilled in magic. She looked at what we already do with the potions and devised a whole new way of doing it. Basically, the sunlight acts to start the killing process while the other half of the vial of potions acts like a muggle bomb. It will not only explode the area, but allow the natural sunlight to enter the area and destroy the vampires before they get the chance to run or cause more havoc."

"She is also working with Lucius and Bellatrix for stones with certain runes on them to act like shields," stated Luna. "Once thrown down and given the code word, it will give a powerful shield to prevent debris and such from hurting those running in the tunnels. We are just worried that Harry will want to assist before his magical reserves are better. We don't know what to do about that as he is so stubborn."

"Oh you leave that to me and Minerva," assured Severus grinning with delight. "We will see to it that he takes at least a week off from everything to ensure his core is solid again. We lost one leader already. We won't be losing another one any time soon. For now, I have potions to brew and people to see about projects we are working on. I'll talk to you both later. Luna, I suggest you use the tunnels and head to your quarters before I put you on bed rest for a week as well."

Laughing, Luna did as she was told and left to go and get some rest. Draco sat there for a few moments longer looking at some of the reports that had come across Harry's desk. In the few months that they had been a couple, Harry had come to rely on Draco to help with the reports. Draco put the report on the side and entered the tunnels of Hogwarts. It was a story that Harry shared with very few.

"_Draco, come here and see what I found," called Harry in excitement. "I found a secret tunnel here in this room. I wonder where it leads."_

"_We better get some people to come with us in case we get lost," stated Draco as he lit his wand and entered into the tunnel a few feet. "I think that Luna and Severus would be good people to tell about these tunnels. This way, we have those that are the most trusted knowing about how to get around without being seen. We don't want a ton of people navigating them, but certain people will be beneficial."_

_As he knew she would know, Luna popped in a few moments later with Severus. The two looked at Harry with a question on their lips._

"_We found this tunnel in what used to be the Headmaster's office," said Harry pointing to where Draco was creating a symbol on the wall to tell where they were going. "We wanted you two to come with in case we got lost. Luna would be able to use her insight as to where the tunnels go and we can find a whole new way of moving around the castle without being seen."_

"_I'm curious myself now," admitted Severus as they entered the tunnel. "Let's see if there is more than one. We can just keep making a mark every five feet telling us where we are coming from and so forth should we find more than one tunnel. Once we get a feel for the tunnels, we can always spell them with certain colored lights by using an activation word to lead us where we want to go."_

_For two days the trio searched the tunnels and made the markings telling everyone they would tell where the tunnels led to and so forth. When they were done with that, Harry warded the tunnel entrances so that only those that he keyed in would be allowed to use the tunnels. He kept it quiet as to who knew about the tunnels in case of an emergency. They even found a tunnel that lead out of the castle itself to the other side of the lake. When they were done with that, Harry and Severus with the help of Luna and Draco cast the spell for the lights and their color codes. Near each entrance to the tunnels, they made a chart and placed it on the wall._

Coming back to the present, Draco sighed as he headed upstairs to his shared room with Harry. He was surprised to see him sitting on the window ledge looking out over the small city that had built up when all three leaders lived near the castle. The banners of Harry's people flew on the walls and his crest was prominently showing to all that lived under his protection.

"What are you doing up?" asked Draco. "By all rights, you should still be sleeping with the amount of power that you used to avenge the death of Lord Voldemort. How is it that you are able to be awake and sitting up?"

"It's all so strange isn't it?" asked Harry while observing the scene below. "So many things have changed for the better since the night the vampires attacked. People who never would have worked together before are working side by side with those same people they hated. We are a couple now when most would never have thought it possible due to the animosity we shared before this all happened. The most feared dark lord in history is dead from a werewolf of all things. One would not have thought he would be killed by one of his own former servants. Bellatrix Lestrange and Neville Longbottom are working side by side to assist the community. We know what she did to Neville's parents, but they actually work side by side with no hard feelings. She even teaches him to control his magic better. Severus Snape calls me nicknames of endearment when at one time he called me names just to be cruel. It's all so surreal."

"Much has changed since that night," agreed Draco sitting next to Harry. "I, for one, am glad that things are working as they should. So many people are working for the betterment of our world. Magical people are working hand in hand with non-magical people to ensure that our race survives. Neither magical nor non magical are relying solely on the other. We are inventing new and better things with each passing day to combat the darkness. Things will work out as they are supposed to love. I promise to be by your side through it all."

"I never hated you," remarked Harry grabbing Draco's hand. "I was angry with you for the way you snubbed my first friend, but I never hated you. I admired you in many ways. I was just too much of a coward to admit it. I really wanted to be your friend, but too much was against us from the start. To many elements played a part in us not being who we really wanted to be."

"You are not now, nor have you ever been, a coward," said Draco pointing his finger at Harry. "You have always had the weight of the world on your shoulders. You have been given a rotten luck of the draw. Look around you now. All of these people look at you with pride and admiration. They no longer see an icon that will save them. They see someone that will love them and respect them and they like that. They are ALL working to make sure we live each and every day. We have a few bad apples, but just about every person that lives in this growing city would willingly give their lives for you because they know you would do it in return."

"That's a heavy load to carry," said Harry sadly. "All I have ever wanted was to have a normal life with a loving family. Now those days are over for wishful thinking. I'm sixteen years old and I am the leader of the people. Some days I just want to stay holed up in this room and never come out. It just gets to be too much from time to time."

"Of course it does," said Draco emphatically. "It's hard for those people that are much older than you as well. Dumbledore has the same thoughts from time to time and look at his age. As far as much of everything else, you DO have a family that loves you. Hermione, Neville, mum, dad, Severus, Minerva, Petunia, Aunt Bella, Aunt Andy, Luna, Remus, and me are just some of the names that I can give. To give you the full list will take me about a week. We are your family, and we love you."

"We is loving you too," said Dobby walking in with a tray of food for the teens. "Dingo, Winky, and Dobby is loving Harry Potter for the way he is taking care of everyone. Kreacher is liking you also. We is wanting Harry Potter to know that we is doing what we can to make sure that we is helping. Harry Potter and Draco Potter must eat this food or Aunt Petunia is saying she will force you with the help of Mistress Poppy."

Harry grinned at that and grabbed a plate. He and Draco sat there for some time while eating their meal. When they were done, Dingo entered and took the tray away. He smiled at his two boys and left the room.

"I love you Draco," said Harry quietly. "Thank you for being so good to me. I'm glad that you are in my life and I can't imagine it without you now. You are like the piece of the puzzle that was missing for me. You care without being asked and you are not afraid to show me that I am sometimes a prat."

"I love you too Harry," said Draco just as quietly. "We do for you what you do for us. Just relax and enjoy some fresh air for the next few days to get your magical reserves back. While they are not depleted, they did suffer a blow from taking out the whole citadel alone. Ginny made some headway in some new stuff and we are going to be adding it to our arsenal soon enough. We just need you to get better soon so that we can work to bring down the nests that are in this general vicinity. We are giving Remus Nurmengard. This way, the light wolves have a home."

"That's a good idea," acknowledged Harry. "Remus is a good man and an able leader. He will work with us to bring more of the wolves' home. Where is Tom's body? We don't want him on display and I think it fitting that he be buried at Hogwarts. Like me, this was his first home."

"Severus and Luna put him in the Chamber of Secrets," answered the blond. "We felt that it was a fitting gesture to honor his blood line. Severus and Luna put the Potter crest on his robes as a symbol that he was related to you. From what I'm to understand, they adorned his robes with the Peverell, Slytherin, and Riddle crests."

"That's nice," said Harry as he watched people work on the grounds below. "I know he would appreciate that. He wasn't that bad of a person once you got to know him. I know he did bad things in the past, but he was a gifted teacher and he was good at what he did. I respect that about him. There was not light or dark magic. It was power and those that were willing to get it. He spent days working with me to ensure that I would be an able and powerful wizard. Severus picked up on where he left off and has been helping me to make sure that my shields stay solid."

"We are going to start taking care of some of the nests that are in the area," said Draco changing the subject. "We are going to work on Silver Whips, Fire Whips, and if we can manage it Sun whips. We feel that it would be best to clear the nests from the immediate area and make sure that they don't grow or get repopulated. The more nests we take out the better chance of us growing and becoming more populated."

"We can work together to move houses," said Harry giving his thoughts. "There is no need to have so many houses being empty in neighborhoods that will never be used again in our lifetime. We should just start moving certain houses to this area and expand out grounds and let nature take back what isn't being used by those of us that are here."

"I'll draw up the papers and see that we begin to do that," assured Draco. "We can even go so far as to limit the size of the houses for the size of the family. That way we don't have people with two parents and a child living in a mansion that is using up resources we can use somewhere else."

"Thanks Draco," said Harry as he stood. "I'm going back to bed now. I'll talk to you in the morning."

Draco watched as Harry climbed into bed. Within moments, he was asleep and Draco was able to go back to the others and report his findings. Harry's ideas were well received as many thought that it was a great idea.

"We can do it around Diagon Alley as well," said Albus after hearing what Harry thought. "Sending some of the homes to the palaces will help as well as letting other wolves have houses near Nurmengard. We can kill so many birds with one stone. By removing some of the houses, we can make sure that we plant trees to replace them. From there, we can turn some of the neighborhoods into farms of different sorts. It will make life for us better in the long run. Kudos goes to Harry for a brilliant idea."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I'm going to stop right here in the chapter. There are things that I want to do with the story, but it's taking longer to give the plot a thorough backing. Thank you all for your patience with the time of updates.


	10. Dealing With a Queen

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. All I own is the plot. This story idea was generated from watching the movie Priest. I am just going to make my own interpretation of it.

NOTE – This story is dedicated to DZ2! Thanks for the inspiration to keep going with my stories.

NOTE – I know that I have the story classified as Harry and Luna. This is because Harry and Luna are the only two seers that are worth anything and they are working closely together. This story is not about Harry's love life, but about saving humanity.

DISCLAIMER – PLEASE do NOT review with every little nitpick typo that you find. Even the best of us will miss something from time to time. I LOVE reviews that lets me know if I got the wrong place mixed up. Constructive criticism is appreciated. A flame due to not liking the story or my formal speech is not constructive criticism. It's called badgering. If you want my story to go a certain way, then write your own. If you don't like my story, then please don't read it. Bitching and moaning at me to change it will get you know where except on the blocked list.

DISCLAIMER – This story is all adventure. Draco and Harry are now lovers though you will not see me harp on their relationship that often. I try to keep my stories as clean as possible as I have heterosexual people that enjoy my work as well. I'm just thankful that many are open minded.

**Chapter 10 – Dealing with a Queen**

Days later, Harry and Draco were sitting in the office working on some ideas. They had been taking it easy so that they could recuperate from the loss of Tom. Harry immediately gave Nurmengard to Remus as he felt it was a brilliant idea on the part of Narcissa to give the Life Wolves the citadel to hold and live in. With ample woods surrounding the citadel, they could feed and live. Harry and Albus went with a team of goblins to place wards around the area to contain them during the nights of the full moon.

Hermione was working with both Ginny and Harry on the spell work needed to make the sliver whip spell become a tool in their arsenal. Severus, Lucius, and even Albus sat with them from time to time working on a way to alter the words to make the spell a successful one.

"It seems that werewolves in general won't be able to use this spell," said Hermione looking at her notes. "The silver being produced would hurt them just as much as the ones that it's being used on. The magic will literally shred them should they even attempt it."

"Your deductions are accurate as always Miss Granger," stated Lucius nodding in agreement. "We don't want people like Remus getting hurt by using this spell. However, from what I can already tell, people like Albus and Harry will already be able to use this spell with little to no difficulty. Of course, you and Draco are in that category as well, as you are both powerful magic users."

"I think we need to set up hit squads," said Harry suddenly making everyone jump. "Those that are able to use the Silver Whip Spell will be able to go and hunt for dark wolves. Those that are able to use Fire Whip Spells should be able to go into the hives and start decimating the vampires in their nests. Fire and Sunlight Spells are going to work on them and we can kill as many as we can with that. We can set it to fifty people in each group. I firmly believe that people like Bellatrix can be on either team as she is highly skilled in magic. We can start with the areas surrounding both here and Diagon Alley and start working to remove the smaller nests to see if we can function cohesively during a raid on either a den or hive."

"I will support you on this provided that we don't spread ourselves too thin," stated Albus pointing a warning finger at Harry. "Powerful you may be, but you are a gifted leader and an icon to the people of all the living communities. We don't want to lose you. You can stop thinking those thoughts right now about how you are going to do much of this alone. No, I'm not using mind magic on you. I can see it on your face. Either we do this together, or it will NOT be done at all. Keep in mind that while the vampires and werewolves are the biggest of the threats, there are other dark creatures out there that are just as dangerous. There are still creatures such as Lethifolds and Dementors out there even if we have Azkaban under our control."

"He's right," said Luna before Harry could voice a complaint. "We need to start working as a team again like we did the first few months after the attack. We can take all of these nests in this area with ease and wipe them out. Once we kill all the vampires, we can send in a house elf to place a bomb in the lower bases and let it collapse from within. That way, we don't have to worry about other creatures moving in while we are clearing the meaner ones out. With the human population being as little as it is, we have more food and space for the forests and animals to replenish their depleted numbers. Food isn't as hard to come by anymore. Now we just need to fight back."

"I like the sound of that," said Harry. "This way we can work to ensure that things will work out all the way around. Scotland is my domain as it's where Hogwarts is. England is Albus' domain. We can work for a few days at a time in each sector until we get them all out of the British Isles. I see no reason why we can't just take turns and run the dark creatures out of this country all together. The British Isles are going to be for the forces of Life and I am determined to see it thus."

"We have made lots of progress in the year we have been fighting," said Albus. "We know that we can do this. It's a matter of getting together and getting it done. I will go through my troops and make two separate teams. One will be fore vampires, and the other will be for werewolves. We CAN do this. I will begin taking some of the smaller areas surrounding my domain immediately."

"Call an assembly of all of our best warriors," said Harry to Hermione and Lucius. "We can make plans with our people as well. We need to get someone into Ireland and help there as well. We have been concentrating so hard on Scotland and England, that we have forgotten that Ireland and Wales are part of our lands. The sooner we get some of the smaller islands cleared, we can work our way around and make sure that all are represented and so forth."

"I'll deal with it for you," said Lucius quickly. "We need to have a class to teach the magical populace how to produce the silver or fire whip spells. We can train them for about a week or two and see who is proficient in which and where we can send them. The better off they are, the more we can eliminate. We want to ensure that we lose less of our numbers than they are of theirs."

"Excellent thinking," said Harry. "Let me know what you find out and who is willing to go and start working on the nests. There is one about twenty miles from here that we can use as a trial run. The sooner we start eliminating the queens, the sooner they lose their hold over the areas. We've been lucky so far in that they are starting to fight amongst themselves to gain power and space. The more they wipe each other out, the better it will be for us."

"My last report was that they have totally annihilated the giants," said Albus. "There are no longer any living giants in Europe. I don't know about other countries, but we personally don't have any more in Europe."

"Hagrid has been talking with the Acromantulas," said Harry. "According to Aragog, they are willing to help us in some of these raids. Not even a vampire or werewolf can go against a spider the size of an elephant. This will help us out immensely. He also knows that it's possible that some of his children will die, but he is aware that it is for a good cause. They are willing to participate in the war effort. I went to talk to him personally, and he is willing to have some of his children work with me personally to ensure that we start ridding the area of the darker forces."

"Giant spiders working with us to wipe out vampires would be an asset," said Bella thoughtfully. "From what I know of Acromantulas, they are fierce and their poison is just as deadly as a basilisk's venom. If we are lucky, then their poison would work on vampires just as much as it would werewolves. However, I think we can cull the wolf population down using them more than vampires."

"Would you like to lead that portion of our fighting forces?" asked Harry. "Between you and Hermione, you can gather all of the information needed to push back the wolves. You are a powerful witch as is Hermione. If any two women can get it done, it's you two. I know that you can get all information recorded and presented before you head out and start reclaiming our land."

"I would be honored to work with Bella," said Hermione as Bella nodded in agreement. "She is a skilled witch and she knows what she's doing in a fight. I could learn from her. She is very talented."

"With Hermione's thirst for knowledge, she would make a valuable part of my team," assured Bellatrix. "I'll have a list for you by the end of the week. Between the two of us, I can get us a team of twenty five that will start making a path between the mangy mutts that will have them howling at the sun rather than the moon. You can count on us."

"Make it so," said Harry laughing. "I think between the two of you that we would actually feel sorry for the wolves. I know that between the two of you that you will bring victory to our people. Good luck to both of you."

"I would like to lead a team to start picking out some of the nests in this area," said Viktor. "This will give me a chance to show that I'm more than a Quidditch player. I am skilled in many forms of magic. I can help. I want to help."

"Grab a team and make your presentation," said Harry. "I will grab my own team and begin working on what I want to get accomplished as well. Albus, I'm sure that you will let me know when and where you are going to be hitting. The sooner we start taking away some of the black on our maps and replacing them with white, the better it will be. I plan on starting within the week. I want our land back."

"I'll keep you posted on what we are doing in England," assured Albus. "I have to head out now as I have plans to make and people to work with. I will send you my findings and reports by no later than tomorrow for you and Draco to look at. I ask that you do the same for me."

"I'll see to it that between me and Minerva that you get everything that you need," assured Draco. "She has been a valuable asset to me lately when Harry starts sprouting off ideas on what he wants to do and so forth. It will be easier knowing that we can get all the help that we need with many projects. Keeping our people alive is the upmost importance."

Albus nodded his head and used Harry's floo to head back home. He knew that if Draco and Minerva were working with Harry that he would get the information that he needed to help if it was required. There were things that Harry understood that was important to all. He knew now that it was necessary for everyone to work together to start taking back the world. If Albus was proud of anything, he was proud of the way that Harry listened, looked, and reacted. Yes he was still headstrong, but he didn't hesitate to get help from those that were able to do so.

Draco and Minerva put their heads together and began their comparisons of the reports and documents. Harry sat there with a pen in one hand and a glass of juice in the other. The work was being done by all of those that were responsible for it.

"I want Ginny on my team," said Harry thinking out loud. "She is a gifted fighter and is skilled with her wand. I'm going to want Severus, Lucius, Filius, and Neville with me as well. Olympe and McNair would be good as they are both skilled. I'm also going to want Millicent Bulstrode on my team. She is VERY skilled with a wand. Draco is a given to be on my team. I think with our power, we can have as small team to wipe out some of these smaller nests in the area. Luna will work with Minerva to keep this area flowing smooth while we are away. She will be able to tell Poppy if we have any injured."

"I'll get Fred and George to work on the bombs," stated Severus standing to leave the room. "I have no doubt that Dingo and Dobby would be willing to go into the nests when we are done to plant and activate them. With their magic, we have many things at our disposal that the dark creatures don't. I'll be ready within the week. I'll need that much time to get the potions done. Draco I need you to assemble a team of brewers so that we can have healing potions and blood replenishing potions made for both Scotland and England."

Harry nodded his head as Severus headed to get to work. Draco wrote all of that down and made a copy for Albus. When he had it all completed, he stood behind Harry to massage his shoulders. There was tension there, but Draco knew how to get him to relax.

"Things will be just fine," assured Draco. "We have smart people that know what they are doing. What happened to the Dark Lord was a freak accident. Fenrir was a VERY dangerous person and he just got lucky that one time. You made sure he would never get lucky again. Times are going to change for us and we will get stronger with each passing day."

"I just hate seeing innocent people get hurt," said Harry relaxing under his partner's ministrations. "I know we have good people and I know we are fighters. I'm also not foolish enough to think that we won't lose people in this war. It's just the way it is. Send word to Dan that I need ten non magical people to go with us to the hive and help us eliminate the problem. I also need to know if there is a way for us to have a small city to start around here and spread out. The more buildings we can save and get here, the more people we can house that are willing to work with us. Luna is still working all the time finding pockets of survivors. We actually have babies that are starting to be born and women are starting to get pregnant. We will need to expand our domain more and more as the time goes on. We only have so much space and so many fields to work with. The more space and food we can provide the better it will be for everyone."

"I'll talk with Ragnok and Griphook and see what they have to say on that aspect of things," stated Minerva. "We will need more space. Right now, I want you two to head to bed and get some rest. Dingo or Dobby will bring you some food later. It's been a long and productive day and you need some sleep. I can see the exhaustion in your faces."

"Why not have the goblins begin dismantling the old houses and storing the lumber and such to build new ones as we need them," suggested Ginny. "The more houses we dismantle and store the supplies, the fewer homes the enemies have to live in. We can always eliminate the threat as we start moving the resources."

"That's a brilliant idea Ginny," said Harry as he and Draco stood. "Talk with Griphook and Ragnok for me and see what they have to say on the situation. If they are agreeable with it, see if they want to get started. Even vampires and werewolves are hard pressed to go against a furious goblin patrol. Their magic will go a long way in quickly dismantling a house while we have the elves transport the goods to a safe spot."

Minerva, Luna, and Ginny left the room talking about the idea as Harry and Draco headed upstairs to bed. Dingo and Dobby were standing there each with a tray of food in their hands. Both young men smiled at the elves before they tucked into their meal and then lay down to sleep. Each knew that those two elves loved them.

The following days were a flurry of activity. Bella and Hermione were ready to go within days and Harry safely bid their team good luck as they left to start dealing with the wolves. Aragog sent one hundred of his children with the two witches to assist them in dealing with the wolves. The aim was to incapacitate them to see who wanted to move to the reserves for the life wolves. Those that wanted a chance to live in peace were given it. Those that wanted to fight were to be executed. It was time to make a statement and Harry knew that he was the one to do it. He wanted to make sure that all knew he was in charge.

Harry gathered his team and headed to the nearest hive. The idea was to get in and destroy as many of the vampires as they could and then get out. The ultimate goal was to get to the queen and destroy her. They moved cautiously to the entrance of the hive. There were many smaller entrances, but this one was the easiest to access.

"Move out no more than five feet from each other," instructed Harry. "Make sure you have someone watching your back at all times. The more vamps we take out the better. When you are starting to get tired, desist in using your magic. For those of you that don't use magic, make sure you don't hit your companions. We don't want to lose you either, so be careful and never stray far from your witch or wizard."

"When the witch or wizard says drop, do just that," said Draco taking over next. "This is the code that means the fire whips are about to be used. They will harm you just as easily as they will a vamp."

"Just because we are in a nest doesn't mean there aren't wolves about as well," reiterated Severus. "We know that some of the nests use them as guards while they are sleeping during the day. Stick with the main group and do NOT stray. We go in as a team and we leave as a team."

The group quickly got formed into a fighting force and proceeded to enter the nest. Once inside, Harry grinned in anticipation as he saw his first victim. With him being in the lead, he swung his arm back and let loose with a long fiery whip that decapitated the vampire before it could even think about getting a defense in place.

"That was nicely done Harry," stated Lucius with a smirk. "This is what we have to do with all of them. Quickly get them out of the picture. The more of them we kill, the less there are to kill us. This one was a sentry. We have now infiltrated the nest with them being none the wiser."

"Don't forget to look for things that we can use to make OUR lives easier as well," intoned Harry. "Just because they are savages doesn't mean they don't like to collect things. The more we add to our coffers, the less they have. We can have the elves move stuff or we can send it to Gringotts with the knowledge that we are using what they have to our advantage. Though they are vamps, they were once upon a time people that had lives and so forth. From our observations, some of them kept a sort of semblance of life within themselves."

The group all nodded their heads. There were three elves with them on this trip to help move people, items, or anything else that was needed for a quick and quiet departure. Rounding the corner, the group ran into a patrol of vampires and quickly dispatched them. Harry was using some of his elemental abilities to incapacitate the vampires before they could move and go on the defensive. In this way, it made it easier for the others to kill them and get them out of the picture.

"I wonder how much of my elemental abilities I can use down here," mused Harry. "While I don't want to exhaust myself, there might be a way we can flush some of these creatures out easier. This nest, while big, is actually one of the moderate ones. I can probably start getting them to come to the surface during the day so that the natural sunlight kills them just as easily as we can."

"I don't know why we didn't think of that from the beginning," said Severus. "It would make sense for you to go into the earth aspect of your abilities and start collapsing the hives from the bottom up while ensuring that the vampires have no choice but to rise to the surface or be crushed. I can always go into your mind with you and keep you from doing too much. That will stop you from draining your core. Even the goblins can help in that aspect."

The group worked for the better part of an hour. The vampires were aware they were there, but they also knew that these were some powerful foes they were going against. While they could stand up to the wizards and witches, they also knew that there was one that was able to stop them in their tracks before they got very far.

Harry and company made a path through the vampires. Each one was killed quickly and with ease. Those that decided to bunch together were frozen in ice, encased in soil, or blown back with the fire. Finally, they came across the being they were searching for the most. The queen was sitting there with her guards when Harry entered the room followed by Draco, Severus, and Lucius. The rest of their party spread out and began to encircle the smaller vampire group.

"I'm going to kill you and each one of your species," snarled Harry. "Your kind has decided to wipe out the world, and we are here to wipe you out. This nest is just the beginning. We will make a sweep throughout the British Isles and make sure that not one single nest lives."

The vampire queen hissed in anger. She knew that this was a powerful force in front of her. She was angered that he was in her home, but she also knew there was little that could be done about it. The vampires were trying to back into a defensive stance. However, one look at Harry and they knew their time was done.

"Keep one of the guards alive," said Harry. "There has to be a way for us to reverse the vampire gene in the blood. We can use one for testing and so forth. If anyone can create a counter for vampire blood, it would be you Severus. I'm glad that I reopened some of the cells in the dungeons. We can lock one of them up and keep it alive to provide the samples we need from it."

The queen made to run for it, but Harry stopped her in her path with a quick gesture. The guards attacked, and were met with an equal force.

"Drop," called Harry. He had the satisfaction of seeing the entire non-magical team drop to the ground. From there, he raised his hand and made a sweeping gesture. The attacking vampires stopped in midair and fell to the floor. Draco, Severus, Ginny, and Lucius made quick work of them. Harry stalked forward and wrapped the queen in enough charms to make her scream in pain at that amount of magic that was being inflicted upon her.

"I think we have your test subject Severus," he exclaimed. "Dingo, I want you to put her in cell three, and keep her chained in the center. I want sunlight spells surrounding the cell at all times. Make sure she doesn't have lots of place to maneuver and such. We want to be able to safely get to her and get samples from her. If her living area is too large, she can figure out a way to get in a bite."

"Of course Harry," said Dingo as he snapped his fingers. "It will be done to your specifications."

"Harry," called Dan. "This looks like it is the lowest part of this hive. Emma and I have been mapping the layout as best we can. Thus far, the hive looks like it's in layers. It's like a reverse castle. You and Draco's rooms are one of the highest points in Hogwarts. This is like the reverse. The queen's chambers are the lowest part of the hive and the best protected from the sunlight."

"I would have tried my elemental idea on this hive," stated Harry. "I'm just a little tired and I don't want to go beyond my means. When it was said that I have to make sure that I don't overdo my gifts, I listened for a change. I may be stubborn, but I'm not stupid. We can scout out some more of the upper levels and wipe out as many vamps as we can. From there, Dobby can drop a bomb in this chamber and let it start collapsing the hive."

"Just make sure that you get out before the bomb explodes," stated Draco pointing at the grinning elf. "This isn't a game Dobby. If Harry can play by the rules, so can you. So I want you to be VERY careful. You are a part of our family and it would hurt us were something to happen to you."

"Not to worry Draco Potter," said Dobby smiling. "Dobby will be careful and will be home to make your dinner before you even get there. Harry Potter and Draco Potter will not go without their Dobby."

Harry grinned at that. He loved his four elves and knew that they loved him in return. Even Kreacher had come around and was part of their family. Winky worked mostly with Albus, but she went back and forth to check on her boys just as much as the three male elves.

The group headed back to the upper levels. The encountered a few more vampires and made short work of them. A sentry got lucky and was able to hurt one of the muggle warriors, but it was just a broken arm. Thankfully, the woman wasn't bitten and she would be able to be healed as soon as she returned to the castle.

"I think we have found all that we are going to find here," said a tired Draco. "We have wiped out about four hundred vampires from this nest. I'm curious as to why this place is so large and yet had so few vampires in it."

"It might have something to do with them fighting for dominance," mused Ginny. "Don't you remember what Harry said? They were fighting among themselves. This hive is small in comparison to some of the others due to having a weaker monarch. She is strong, but not as strong as some of her counterparts. There are five other hives in this area. It's why there are so few in this one. There are just to many hives and too many vampires to house large numbers in all of them."

"I would say that you are very correct," said Lucius. "We have four other nests in this area that we need to deal with. I think we should just head home and destroy this one and then in about three days, we head to the next one and so on and so forth. We can begin to systematically destroy the vampires while Bella and her teams work on the wolves. If we encounter any other dark creatures working with the dark faction, we can create a team that can deal with them while attacking vampires and wolves at the same time. The more of them we wipe out, the better our own defenses will be. We can start moving some of the pockets of survivors to our area using a different team."

Everyone nodded as Dobby popped back down to place the bombs in different areas of the hive. When he was done, Harry and his part left the hive to go home while Dobby snapped his fingers and ignited the bombs. From their vantage point, they could see the smoke rise in the air and smiled at a job well done. They knew that today was success, but they also knew that they still had to be careful. Accidents could happen and a dark creature could get lucky.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This is a good place to stop this chapter. I want to work with Albus and his faction in the next one and draw away from Harry for a bit. Thanks for reading.


	11. England and Troublesome Weasleys

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. All I own is the plot. This story idea was generated from watching the movie Priest. I am just going to make my own interpretation of it.

NOTE – This story is dedicated to DZ2! Thanks for the inspiration to keep going with my stories.

NOTE – I know that I have the story classified as Harry and Luna. This is because Harry and Luna are the only two seers that are worth anything and they are working closely together. This story is not about Harry's love life, but about saving humanity.

DISCLAIMER – PLEASE do NOT review with every little nitpick typo that you find. Even the best of us will miss something from time to time. I LOVE reviews that lets me know if I got the wrong place mixed up. Constructive criticism is appreciated. A flame due to not liking the story or my formal speech is not constructive criticism. It's called badgering. If you want my story to go a certain way, then write your own. If you don't like my story, then please don't read it. Bitching and moaning at me to change it will get you know where except on the blocked list.

DISCLAIMER – This story is all adventure. Draco and Harry are now lovers though you will not see me harp on their relationship that often. I try to keep my stories as clean as possible as I have heterosexual people that enjoy my work as well. I'm just thankful that many are open-minded.

**Chapter 11 – England and Troublesome Weasleys**

While Harry began his ultimate wipeout of the hives near his territory, Albus met with his forces and discussed options as to what they could do in London.

"The sooner we take London, the sooner we can make it easier for us to live and get by," he stated. "We have Diagon Alley and its surrounding areas already in our control. Thanks to Harry, we have both palaces under our control as well. Miss Delacour and the Veela nation have been a big help in getting us more ground. We have begun to move more of the dark forces away from our areas. Again thanks to Harry, we have more allies than we started with. We also have more land due to his ingenuity and quick reflexes."

"Please," scoffed Ronald. "Potter is a nobody. I don't see why we have to praise him for wiping his ass every now and then. He isn't doing any of this for us. He is doing it to spruce up his overinflated ego more. He is a loser and we need to boot him from Hogwarts so that we can have THAT bastion instead of what we have. We deserve it more than he does. I just don't understand why you all keep on praising his name."

Albus walked over to Ron and to the astonishment of the rest of the group, he reached back and slapped him hard across the face. He reared back again and slapped him going across the other way. He went to hit him the third time and stopped. He leaned into Ronald's face and hissed his next statement.

"Albus," admonished Molly. "Why are you hitting my son? He's only speaking his mind after all. There can be no fault in that. Potter is not worthy of his spot. We need to put him in him place. We are purebloods after all. He is nothing more than a half blood at best. Even his muggle relatives know they are better than he is. He is such a coward that we had to split his family up to keep him safe."

Albus didn't respond at first. He merely walked over to her and slapped her just as hard and just as many times. The fury on his face was evident for all to see. Dumbledore didn't get mad often, but when he did, it was something that no one wanted to feel more than once. Those that were sitting closest to the Weasleys backed away. Arthur shook his head in disgust as he too wanted to beat some sense into his wife and son.

"Let me make one thing absolutely clear to each and every one of you," he hissed in anger. "Harry Potter's blood lineage is purer than anyone of you sitting in front of me today. He is a good person with a kind soul that has gone out of his way to help and aid all who need it. Who in the hell do you think you are belittling the one wizard on this planet who has powers that rival those of Merlin? He has worked VERY hard to get where he is. I don't see either you or your son going out daily to risk your lives to defend what's left of the human population. He defends each and every person equally whether they are a muggle, wizard, witch, half blood, muggleborn, or those with creature blood in their bodies. The next person that disrespects that young man in any fashion will find themselves in Azkaban before they can say help. Many of your children work with him with ease. This includes your daughter to whom he gave a good bonus in her pay packet for her ingenious ideas."

Molly went to speak, but Albus glared at her in fury. She quickly subsided as an angry Albus wasn't one she wanted.

"I swear to Merlin that if you open your mouth to disagree with me that you will be scrubbing the floors of Azkaban with your toothbrush until it shines," promised Albus. "As you and your youngest son think they are so much better than Harry, you can come with us on the next outing we have to fight the vampires and werewolves. You will have the chance to prove to me that you are better than he is. The report that I got just an hour ago stated that Harry singlehandedly captured the queen of the hive nearest to Hogwarts. She is now a prisoner and will be used to try and find a cure for the vampire gene. Can you claim to be anything other than loud and obnoxious?"

Neither Ron nor Molly said a word. Both were staring at the floor in silence. They had finally crossed the line and they knew it. Neither was any good at fighting. Ron didn't really do much but complain and moan much to the annoyance of many members of the Blue community. Molly was loud and overbearing. Yes she was a great cook, but she was still demanding and demeaning. Now thanks to their mouths, they were going to be sent to the front lines of the war. Both were wondering if there was a way to get out of being in the fights.

"I certainly hope for your sakes that you learned how to defend yourselves during the training session we have been having," said Albus observing them. "If not, you will not last long on the front lines. You only have yourselves to blame. I have been watching you closely since we got here. Ronald, all you do is, moan and complain, about everything. You do nothing to help the community and you feel like the world owes you. Let me give you an answer to a secret. The reason your pay packets are so small is due to no one wanting to work with you. Your mother is the only one that seems to be able to tolerate you. Your magic is nearly nonexistent due to the fact that you refuse to sit and learn the lessons. You are a disappointment to me. In reality, you are a burden to the rest of us as you have no talents other than eating us out of house and home."

Albus turned to Molly. She looked afraid and with good reason. This was one wizard that you didn't want to piss off and she had already done so if the hand print on her face was anything to go by.

"The only reason you get such a pay packet is due to the fact that you CAN cook," snapped Albus. "However, like your son, you are constantly trying to figure out how you can make yourself better than Harry Potter. I would advise you to shut up, do your job, and leave him alone. We are all sick and tired of hearing your schemes and plans to take from him what doesn't belong to you. If you want a higher station in life, I would suggest that you do something to earn it. No one will give you something for free anymore. Now I suggest that the two of you start rehearsing your defensive spells. You both will be at the next battle. From there, you need to decide what you are going to do with your life. We are no longer going to cater to your idiocy. Do I make myself clear to the both of you?"

"Yes Albus," whispered Molly while Ron only nodded. "We understand."

"I certainly hope so," stated Albus. "This is your last chance. After today, you get no more. We are gaining in population again and will not hesitate to have you in Azkaban for your transgressions. I won't tolerate you breaking the law."

From there, Albus looked at the rest of his party.

"We are going to hit one of the hives that is near the city proper of London," he informed them. "Thanks to Ginevra and Harry, we have more weapons in our magical arsenal. The Weasley Twins have made sure we have the recipes for the sunlight bombs as well as the silver bombs. We have gotten reports from Remus that they have invaded and taken down some of the hives near Nurmengard. This is a perk for us as the more hives each team takes out, the better chance we have of surviving this."

"The magical spells are going to help us in the long run," agreed Moody. "We have the silver whip and the fire whip. They were created by Miss Weasley and made effective by Lord Potter who was able to master both spells with ease. We are going into battle using those weapons. The only thing we don't have is Lord Potter to use the elemental abilities that he has to ensnare the creatures for an easier time. I have reviewed the report he sent from his battle in the hive near him. It would be efficient if we had more elementals with us. At this time, we only have the goblins, and their abilities are no match for Lord Potter's. We are going to have to improvise."

"What about use of the Levitation spell?" Arthur asked suddenly joining the conversation. "We can have those that are able to use that spell to lift the creatures up in the air while the muggle marksmen use their bullets to kill them. Many of the werewolves aren't able to use magic. They are just muggle people that were bitten and turned into the creature. Magical werewolves are not common. Remus and Fenrir are the two most popular ones. One being totally dark, and one being totally light. The wolves themselves shouldn't be too hard to stop if we have ample enough magical power to back us up. I know that people like Albus can levitate many items at the same time."

"That idea has great merit Arthur," said Albus with pride. "We can use that to our advantage. Even Ronald knows how to use the levitation charm as he has done it before. By doing this, we can have fewer accidents within our own numbers. The more of them we take out with few casualties for us, the better. Unfortunately, Harry has the advantage as he has the ability to freeze his opponents in ice. However, we are not without our own devices."

"Excellent work Arthur," exclaimed Moody. "Having you here is a blessing. We'll get through much of this easier with people like you. What I find amazing is that families that have been classified as dark are working with us much better than members of a light family. I find it amazing that the Malfoys and Lestranges are working with Harry easily and we have people who proclaimed to be his family acting like totally assholes to him."

As he said that, he sent a glare ad Molly and Ronald. Both had the good grace to blush with embarrassment at being singled once out again for their conduct. Neither refuted the remarks as many were shooting the same glare at them. It was one thing to voice your opinion on a matter. It was something totally different when you upset your entire team by being ugly about it. That both were still feeling the stings on their faces from the slaps by one of the most powerful wizards in the world was an extra incentive to keep their mouths shut and their eyes downcast. Neither wanted a repeat lesson.

"We will move out in three days," stated Albus bringing them back to the topic at hand. "I want the three hives that are located in London proper wiped out within the next week at most. Harry has Bellatrix and Hermione working on taking on the werewolves. From what I'm to understand, they are having great success with it. Scotland is falling more and more to Harry with each passing day."

"What are they using?" asked Dean. "Are they using something more than the Silver Whip Spell? If that's the case, then we may want to get some of those weapons for ourselves. We could use all the help we can get. We don't have Harry's elemental powers to assist us here, nor do we have Bella's ruthlessness. She is scary when she is taking down an enemy. I'm just glad she is now on our side."

Others from the group all laughed at his proclamation. Many felt the exact same way regarding the once top lieutenant from the Death Eaters. Bellatrix was ruthless when it came to dealing with an enemy. Add in Hermione's intelligence to the mix and many shuddered at what those two could accomplish together.

"From the reports we are getting, they are only using the charms and some potions," answered Albus smiling at the former Gryffindor. "They have the advantage with Harry's abilities, but Bellatrix is a warrior. Add Miss Granger's intelligence to the mix, and you have a unique, but effective fighting force. The two of them are making a clean sweep through the wolves and cleaning up Scotland for the Life Forces. We are going to start making our way up the map to their area and clean out anything and everything that is in between our two forces. From there, we will clean out Wales and Ireland."

"We already have an advantage," stated Rita. "Lord Potter has already cleaned out Buckingham and Westminster Palaces for us. We have the main buildings of England in our grasp already. With the Veela warriors assisting us, we are having a far easier time of things. The smaller hives have already been wiped out thanks to Miss Delacour and her army. Also, the goblins have been assisting us with things as well. We are well ahead in most areas."

"We are going to make sure that all the Capitals are within our grasp before too much longer," added Albus. "We have Luna looking onto the pockets of survivors for Paris, Sofia, and Dublin. Remus and his group are going to work on taking back Bulgaria. They have already started working on it. Our reports state that he is doing well in leading that country to victory. Olympe and her group are working hard to take over Paris. We are doing very well in many areas. My concern is that we are going to spread ourselves too thin. We need to maybe pull back some and regroup."

"Taking back one area at a time would be more productive," said Molly speaking for the first time since her tongue lashing. "We can pull our forces together with those of Remus, Olympe, Lord Potter, and Bulgaria, and work out way around the British Isles. This will clear all areas including Edinburgh, Dublin, and Belfast. From there, we can hold the British Isles easier if all of our forces were here instead of spread all over the place."

"Luna is skilled in directing us to where we need to go," offered Rufus. "With her guiding us, we can eliminate each and every nest while taking care of the wolf population as we go. By destroying the connection for now between London and Paris, we can keep those on the continent from getting back on the isles. We can even start warding the areas using rune engraved ward stones to keep those with Lycanthropy and the vampire gene from accessing the Channel. With Remus in Bulgaria, he can slowly work his way around that country and we can move in the meantime around the British Isles. Once we have the Isles, we can slowly work our way back into France."

"From there, we can backtrack and take Spain, Italy, Portugal, Germany, and so forth until we have the entire European continent," said Pansy looking at her map. "With the spell that Professor Dumbledore has cast on our maps, we can already see the improvements of our hard work. The lighter areas are starting to get larger with each sweep that is made. I know we are all fighting the dark, but we can't save everyone. I suggest that we work with our forces first. Once we have our lands under control, then we help other countries. It isn't like we are being overrun anymore. We are fighting back and winning. We can do this."

"Well said Miss Parkinson," stated Albus with a smile. "You are indeed correct. I shall send word to Olympe, Harry, and Viktor. We can concentrate on working our way up the British Isles and meet Harry half way. From there, we can eliminate the threats to our people. While we lost so many, they are still fighting amongst themselves. The vampires and the werewolves are actually assisting us in many ways by killing off each other."

"I don't want to get killed by helping Potter," mumbled Ron.

Unfortunately for him, many people heard. Albus turned his furious eyes to the young red headed man.

"I think a month in Azkaban cleaning will curb your tongue," snapped Albus in fury. "It's obvious that you don't know how to control your mouth. You will leave within the hour and spend one month cleaning the prison manually. Rufus will place magical suppressors on you and you will begin immediately. Maybe after you are around the trapped Dementors for a while, you will understand just how easy you have it here. This is your last warning about opening your mouth and discrediting a very honorable young man. For the moment, you are to report to your room. If you are seen anywhere but there, you will spend a year in the prison."

Ronald went to open his mouth to retort, but after a look from Albus, he decided against it. He stood and made his way out of the room grumbling the whole time. After a nod from Albus, one of the Aurors of his group followed Ron and Rufus.

"Just for that, you can have a second month," said Albus following him to the door. "One more peep out of you, and you can stay there permanently. If you have any intelligence at all, you will desist in your immature attitude and just shut the hell up. I am sick and tired of repeating myself to you. You are a nuisance at best. Then again, just because you are such an asshole, I think that three months will suffice."

Rufus nodded to Albus as he passed the older wizard and followed Ron to his room. From there, the youngest Weasley son was taken away and placed inside of Azkaban. The goblins that were there took him off the Auror's hands and once they were given the instructions regarding him, set about working him.

"Welcome to hell," hissed the goblin overseer. "My name is Master Goblin Breakbone. You will work from six in the morning until ten at night. You will get a half an hour break for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. We are not allowed to actually physically touch you to hurt you, but you will work your fingers to the bone. We will make you sorry for being alive. Maybe when you are done here at Club Azkaban, you will learn to do what you are supposed to do in the outside world."

Ron went to make a nasty retort and was blown off his feet in a feat of magic from the goblin. When he went to stand up, the goblin beat him down a second time with another wave of magic.

"You are no longer allowed to speak boy," snapped the goblin in his face. "You are a prisoner. Your magic has been bound, and you will begin work now. For your ignorance and your disobedience, you will get half rations of food tonight. You will begin to scrub the floor of your cell and each day you will work on scrubbing the floors of each cell in this place. Should you finish the cells by the time your stay here is complete, you will start all over again. NOW MOVE!"

"Lord Ravenclaw won't allow you to reduce my rations," smirked Ron not keeping his mouth closed once more. "He will put you in YOUR place goblin. Once I'm out of here, you will be sorry that you used your magic on me. You aren't allowed to use magic on a wizard. It's against the law."

"Those laws went out the door on the night the vamps attacked," sneered the goblin hitting him with a powerful stinging hex. "For your information, we can do anything we want to you. For your information, for that little threat, you will go without food at all for today. Maybe when you wake up in the morning, I'll allow you to eat provided you keep your mouth closed. From this day forward, all you are allowed to say is yes, no, and thank you. If I have to tell you to many times, you will be silenced permanently with a spell that will ensure that your rancid mouth never belittles anyone else. By the end of your stay, I will have beaten some form of intelligence into your dead beat brain."

Ron went to make a snappy retort, and was blown off his feet by a bludgeoning hex to the stomach. When he went to get up, the goblin hit him with a second one to prove a point.

"You are NOT in control here," snapped the goblin. "You WILL do what you are told. I can stand here all day and hit you with hex after hex. I may not be able to cause permanent damage, but I can make you sorry you were ever born. Now get up and head in that room. You have two hours to scrub it down. When I come back, I want to see my reflection in those stones."

With a wave of his hand, the goblin levitated a bucket of soapy water, a brush, and other cleaning supplies into the room. With a second wave, he activated the wards that made the power of the dementors start. Ron was unable to move for a few moments as the magic took effect. When the magic took hold, he just sat there and refused to do anything.

When the goblin came back alter, he noticed that Ron hadn't moved a muscle. Using his brand of magic, he pinned the Weasley boy to the wall.

"For not following instruction, you will stay like this for three days," hissed the goblin in anger. "I shall be notifying both Lord Potter and Lord Ravenclaw of your actions. If you are too stubborn to just do what you are told, maybe we should just turn you over to the werewolves and vampires and let them kill you. For your impudence, I'm going to up the power of the Dementors in this cell. You will not be able to cry out as I'm going to silence you. If you are still alive in three days, I may let you down."

With that, Breakbone left the room and used his magic to cast the needed spells on Ron and the room. With a grin, he went to make his report. He knew that both leaders of the British Isles would have to come out and make the boy do something. He would work hard to break Ronald, but even his patience was being tested.

Albus sat wearily at his desk a few days later. The battles around the city proper were hard. He didn't want to call on assistance from Harry due to him working around his own capital and so forth. Those that lived in London were successful, but costly. Some of the muggles had been killed. Thankfully, they were few in numbers, but the nest they invaded had been a big one. Harry made an appearance at the last moment to assist with the destruction of the hive.

"Luna sent me," was all he stated to Albus.

Draco, Bellatrix, Hermione, and Severus made a clean sweep through the tunnels and began to clear out all vampires that were seen. Griphook then brought in his warriors to finish up with the dregs of the hive. Albus was relieved that Harry had come in when he did. They were walking into a serious trap. This particular queen was intelligent and she knew they were coming for her. Thanks to Harry, her head was sitting in a glass box in the atrium of the palace as a reminder that just because you have power doesn't mean you will win.

With a turn on the spot, Albus left London and appeared before the gates of Hogwarts. He waited a few moments for Harry to allow him entrance. The gates opened and the older wizard walked to the castle. Hagrid waved to him as did many others who recognized him. He smiled and waved back to them as he made his way to Harry's office.

"We have a serious problem that we need to deal with," stated Harry meeting him at the door. "I received word from Breakbone that Ron Weasley is in prison and is fighting his punishment tooth and nail even without his magic. From what I'm being told, you are having trouble getting him to do anything more than just eat. We were going to send him with Tom, but now that he is dead, I'm not sure what to do with him."

"As much as I am loathing admitting it, I can't control him either," said Albus with a sigh. "He is gluttonous, rude, crude, and many other things. He doesn't listen to authority, and he is constantly bad mouthing you. I have it on good authority that he has taken to stealing. I have been giving him the benefit of the doubt, but I am at a loss as to what to do with him. He is currently in Azkaban, but even the goblins there are having a hard time with him."

"Lock him in his cell," said Harry suddenly. "Give him enough food and water to live on, and don't even acknowledge him anymore. Let him spend a year in the prison and learn what it feels like to be alone and ignored. If at the end of the year, he doesn't start towing the line, then turn him over to the Australian continent and let him live his life somewhere else. I don't want another Dark Lord becoming an issue. Life is meaningless if we have people like him around to ruin it for everyone else. Offer him rewards if he starts working in the jail. Maybe tell him that once he is done, if he has worked well, he can have a job as one of the overseers or something. We need him OUT of the picture and away from those that are hard working."

"I think we may end up having to do that," admitted Albus. "Molly was almost as bad as him, but she at least can cook and things like that. While we have others who can cook, she has been working with the elite. I actually lost my temper and slapped both across the face. We need to end this war soon so that those that are breaking the law can be escorted out of our area once and for all."

"Timing is the key to everything," said Luna. "I fear we will lose more than just Ronald. Someone is blocking my vision of people, but I can make a hazy outline. However, we know that there is going to be an end to the war soon."

"We all know we are going to lose people," said Draco with a sigh. "I didn't think Weasley would be so stupid as to try and carry a vendetta against Harry. Harry risks his life each day to keep our community safe and protected. He has worked hard with that family and certain ones think he is a tool to be used to further their own aims. I think maybe if you just obliviate him and send him on his way we would have an easier life with him."

"Obliviate him in what manner?" asked Severus with a calculating manner on his face. "What would be the point in obliviating him? How would that solve our problems?"

"Give him a new identity and a new place to live," stated Draco with a shrug. "If he is so dead set against working with our factions for the betterment of our lives, then erase his memories of him ever being here and give him a new identity. Send him to America or Australia believing he is someone else and let them deal with him. Send him with enough gold so that he can get himself set up. While rearranging his memories, plant in his mind that he has a trade and let him work while he is there."

"Why not just do that for him and let him stay here?" asked Minerva. "I'm sure that we can fix his memories to ensure he starts working with the community instead of milking it for everything he can get. We really don't want to burden anyone else with the little shit head. It wouldn't be fair to them."

"Normally that would be alright," said Harry catching on to what Draco meant. "However, even with modified memories, if he were to see something that was seriously familiar to him, it could undo everything that we attempt to do with him. If we modify his memory and send him away, he won't be able to recognize something that might trigger a full memory come back. When you obliviate and rework memories, you aren't actually taking away the old ones. You are just burying them deep inside the subconscious. If he lays eyes on me or even his family, he would be able to eventually remember what and who. However, by doing all that and sending him away, we have less chance of him remembering and so forth."

"Even with him being away, there is still a chance of him remembering," said Albus catching on at last. "If he were on another continent, and the enchantments do cease, he won't have that easy of a time coming back. Most countries are in the process of not allowing their members to leave. If we work with the leader of another country, we can ensure that Ronald is accepted into their community and wash our hands of him. This will enable us to leave him with his life and let him start afresh."

"Let's do it then," stated Harry with conviction. "While I wish that things could be different, we all know that he will just keep going on and on with this until someone either kills him, or he self-destructs. By us doing it this way, he has a chance in life to do something other than eat and complain."

No one disagreed and people stood to do what they needed to do.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I'm going to stop here. I have little left to work with for the story. So for the most part, I'm just trying to wrap up loose ends. So the next chapter will most likely be the last one. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.


	12. Return of the Light

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. All I own is the plot. This story idea was generated from watching the movie Priest. I am just going to make my own interpretation of it.

NOTE – This story is dedicated to DZ2! Thanks for the inspiration to keep going with my stories.

NOTE – I know that I have the story classified as Harry and Luna. This is because Harry and Luna are the only two seers that are worth anything and they are working closely together. This story is not about Harry's love life, but about saving humanity.

DISCLAIMER – PLEASE do NOT review with every little nitpick typo that you find. Even the best of us will miss something from time to time. I LOVE reviews that lets me know if I got the wrong place mixed up. Constructive criticism is appreciated. A flame due to not liking the story or my formal speech is not constructive criticism. It's called badgering. If you want my story to go a certain way, then write your own. If you don't like my story, then please don't read it. Bitching and moaning at me to change it will get you know where except on the blocked list.

DISCLAIMER – This story is all adventure. Draco and Harry are now lovers though you will not see me harp on their relationship that often. I try to keep my stories as clean as possible as I have heterosexual people that enjoy my work as well. I'm just thankful that many are open-minded.

**Chapter 12 – Return of the Light**

Before Dumbledore had a chance to leave, Harry halted him. His next words surprised everyone as Harry was more than prone to give people more than one chance. However, it was clear to many that Harry had reached his limit of patience with the unruly red head.

"I think Ronald should still serve his year in prison," he stated with conviction. "I may not want him to die due to the human population being as low as it is, but he still needs to be punished for his crimes against our community. From there, when we contact another country and send him to them, they will know that he served time and has been severely punished for his actions. We will also inform them of what it was and to whom it was that these actions were taken into account for to begin with. No sense in heaping our problems onto an unsuspecting populace without some kind of forewarning. This is just in case he slips back into his old ways and remembers."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" asked a very surprised Albus at his venom. "It isn't like you to want to take revenge on someone in this fashion. Isn't it enough that we are taking his memories from him?"

"Don't try and treat me like a naughty child Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore," snapped Harry with venom in his voice and fury on his face. "While he is in your faction, his atrocities are aimed at me. He NEEDS to learn a lesson before we make him go somewhere else for ALL of our sakes."

"I apologize if I came across as scolding you," assured Albus raising his hands in surrender and backing up a step. "It wasn't my intention to do so. You just caught be by surprise is all. You are usually the one that is more than willing to forgive and forget. I shall, of course, support you on this decision. Your words just caught me by surprise. I do sometimes forget that you are a very able leader, but this was not one of those times. You have my word on that."

"I offer my apologies as well," said Harry with a sigh and rubbing his temples. "I didn't mean to snap. I'm just tired of people thinking that I don't have feelings and that just because I'm Harry freaking Potter that I have to be nice to everyone. Even I have my limits to one's stupidity. In Ronald's' case, he has been stupid for quite a few years and I'm sick of his jealousy at what I have effecting his brain. It isn't any of his business what I have and don't have. There is only one person who should have to worry about that, and I am that person. Even Draco doesn't inquire too far into my personal business, and he and I are mates."

A few people were shooting the same looks at Dumbledore as Harry did. Like him, they felt that Dumbledore was scolding Harry for wanting to punish a troublemaker. When Albus and Harry finished their sparring match, they relaxed. Draco stood behind Harry and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder to offer the emotional support. The guards were watching the interaction with interest. When Harry put his foot down about something, it wasn't easy to get him to budge from whatever decision he made. Even Albus backed off of the last of the Potters when he was furious.

Albus smiled at the duo before he left to make his way to the prison. He knew without a doubt that Harry was correct in his feelings and emotions. For too long, people had been sticking their nose into his business and it was tiring for one so young. Now that Harry was a prominent leader in the world, people really did need to learn how to mind their own business. Perhaps Harry needed to unleash on people more often for them to realize that he is a person just like everyone else.

"Sometimes even one like me needs to be reminded that he is still a teenager with just as many duties as I have myself," mumbled Dumbledore to himself. "He is within his right to get angry and tell people to mind their own business even if that person is me. I have no more right than anyone else to tell him how to feel and what to think. He has done just as much and more than anyone else to save what's left of the human population."

(A YEAR LATER)

The war effort continued with victories, and losses. It wasn't always easy to bring down a powerful nest, but the efforts of the Forces for Life were constantly working in concert with one another to make sure that the lycan and vampire armies were driven out, eliminated, or downright slaughtered for trying to kill the remaining humans.

"Harry," called Draco. "It's time to remove Ronald's memories and send him away. I have the Head of the MLE from Australia here and he is ready to take Ron with him to his new home. It's so surprising that a year has passed already. Time flies when you are so busy with all that we do."

"Have them meet me at the gates to Azkaban," replied Harry smiling at Draco. "I will be there in a few moments. I'm just trying to get my clothes to fit right. Once I'm done, we can get that situation dealt with and be done with one of the few problems we have left in this area. Also remind me that I need some new clothes. These are starting to fray in spots due to all the battles. They are also starting to get tight in spots. I must be gaining muscle or something."

"It has been a long year hasn't it?" asked Draco with happiness in his voice as he went to assist Harry. "We have managed to get ninety percent of the vampires out of the British Isles and we know that the last few nests there are, are insignificant and on the outer isles away from human civilization. We are winning the war more and more with each passing day. That the vamps have been eliminating many of the wolves for us, is just a bonus. We can breathe easier in the Isles now that just about all of the darkness is gone."

"I just wish I didn't have to be so important to the war," muttered Harry with a sigh. "I'm so tired of fighting. I just want to hide in my room some days and refuse to come out. We finally managed to get the last few pockets of survivors to join us in the area and we have begun to replenish the land with both flora and fauna, not to mention human life. Now that there is more of a population, we are finally making headway in living again."

"Why not go on a vacation?" asked Albus stepping into the office. "There isn't a whole lot for you to do around here. Lucius and Narcissa can take over your duties for you with the help of Minerva and Filius. The Forces of Life have taken over most of France, all of Bulgaria, most of the British Isles, and Italy. We have a few pockets of darkness in Portugal and Spain, but for the most part, we are winning there as well. You could just take some time for yourselves and have a nice vacation. A week isn't going to make a difference to these people."

"Let's go to Australia with Ronald and have some fun for ourselves," suggested Draco. "It would do you some good to go away for a few days and get your emotions under control as well as your sense of self-worth. You mean the world to us and we know that without you, we would never have done as well as we have with the war. However, even you need to relax and have fun once in a while. Let's go relax on a beach somewhere and forget the troubles for a short while."

"You are absolutely right," decided Harry. "Have Dingo pack our stuff. He and Dobby can come on vacation with us. The idea of getting away for a while is very appealing to me. This way, we can kill two birds with one stone as the saying goes. I want to be able to relax and not have to worry about anything with fur or fangs. Luna will send us a message should we be needed in this area. She and I have managed to use our seer gifts to send messages back and forth. While we are on vacation, we can buy me a new wardrobe as mine is getting to be a problem."

"When did you start working on that skill?" asked an interested Albus. "We weren't told you had an easier way of communicating with one another. This would help out significantly if we can duplicate it somehow."

"I think you have to be a Seer to be able to do it," stated Harry with all honesty. "We tried with Draco a few times and it doesn't work. He isn't able to get the mental vision that Luna and I can receive due to our gifts. We didn't tell anyone, because we didn't want to raise false hope that we would be able to do it. As it stands, we HAVE figured out how to get phones to work around magic. The report was scheduled to go out today with Dingo. It's on my desk if you want to review it."

"Which file is it?" asked Albus walking to the desk. "This by itself will help out immensely."

"The one entitled telephone," answered Harry as Draco finished getting his sleeve fixed. "It's green and has your name on the front. There are certain stones that can be used when engraved with runes to act like an electrical surge. Add in the other rune for protection, and it protects the device from the magical energies. We were going to wait until you had a chance to look over our notes before we came to a decision as to if we wanted to try it or not. Again, we don't want to raise false hope on an idea."

"Even though we have a majority of non-magical people living with us, we still have a high concentration of magic around," stated Draco pointing to notes in the file. "Therefore, we aren't sure how well it would work. It needs to be tested. We wanted your input before we went ahead and began the trials on it. We figured that your country would like the information as much as ours and so forth. Your people might have an easier way of doing it."

"This idea is pure genius," stated Albus scanning the notes. "I'll give this file to our creation department and see if they can find an easier way of doing it. To whom do we owe thanks for the original idea?"

"It would be mine," answered Harry with a grin. "Hermione and I were talking about it and we worked up the plans that you currently have. We also did the research on it to come up with the basics. However, as we are the bigger fighting force in other countries due to my abilities with the elements, we felt that your teams of inventors would be better at finding easier ways."

"I promise to get them right on it," assured Albus. "We want easier ways to keep in contact with one another. This seems to be just what we were after. Now, why don't the two of you head on down while your elves pack for you. The sooner we deal with Ronald, the sooner we can put this mess behind us and move on."

Harry nodded as he and Draco followed Albus out of the door and down the stairs. Within moments, they turned on the spot and appeared in front of the prison of Azkaban. It wasn't long before they had Ronald Weasley standing there in all of his pain and misery.

"Why have you done this to me?" he asked with a course voice. "I am a pureblood. I didn't deserve this. Why is it that I have to work so hard just to have my rightful place in this world? I deserve to be treated better than this. I didn't think that you would do this to a friend."

"YOUR RIGHTFUL PLACE?" asked Harry puffing up in fury. "You don't deserve a damn thing in this world unless you are willing to work for it. You are lazy, gluttonous, rude, crude, and you make even the hardest of criminals look like angels in comparison. I have busted my ass for almost two years to clean up the darkness that has surrounded our people. I have lost those that I care about a great deal. The main thing that you have done is eat everyone out of house and home. You don't get your way in life just because you are a pureblood wizard. My blood is far superior to yours and I am in the front of the lines when it comes to defending our people. I put my neck on the line daily so that people like you can live and complain. You can't even come close to that comparison. You make me sick."

"We are going to be arranging for a new place for you to live as of today," stated Albus sternly. "For the record, it wasn't Harry who landed you in prison. You did that all on your own. It's apparent that a year here has not changed your outlook on life. It was our desire for you to learn your lesson and then send you on your way. Now I see that what little we were going to do to you is not enough. You will have your memories erased. You will be given a new identity. From there, you will be transported to another location well away from this area. We have no time for people like you. From here on out, we wash our hands of you. Should others where you are going feel that you are NOT towing the line, they can do with you what they wish. "

"You are going to take me away from my family?" asked Ron in shock. "How will I live without my family? I need to be with my mum. She is the only one that understands what I'm talking about. You can't be serious about this. They won't let you do this to me. I have just as much right as you all do. Who died and made you guys the boss of everyone. The laws state that you can't forcefully take me away from my family."

"We can and we have made sure that you will no longer be here," assured Albus while Harry silently fumed. "You will be living on the Australian continent and you should be grateful that we didn't send you to the hives and learn the hard way how to fight to stay alive. As for your family, they know that it's either this, or you spend the rest of your life in Azkaban. We have no time for a person that causes problems of this caliber."

"Harry, you were my friend," exclaimed Ron trying a different tactic. "How could you let them do this to me? I was there for you when many refused to even look at you. Now you are a poof dating a Malfoy of all things. We had such a promising friendship. You ruined all of that by becoming so high and mighty. I can't believe after everything that I did for you, that you would let them do this to me."

Harry walked up to Ron and drew back his fist and punched the red head in the face. When Ron hit the ground, Harry stooped down to hit him a second time. Draco and Severus stopped him from hitting the red head a third time. Both men wanted to hit Ronald themselves, but letting Harry keep hitting him would cause problems. That was not to say that all present didn't feel exactly like Harry did at that moment. Each person present wanted to hit him, but they didn't want to cause more problems.

"You were NEVER my friend," hissed Harry angrily. "All I was to you was a meal ticket for fame and money. You never gave a damn about what I wanted or needed. It was always YOU who convinced me that it was ok to slack off in our classes. YOU were the one that insisted that we take that flying car in our second year. MY suggestion was to wait BY the car. YOU took it one step further. You are nothing to me. As for my sexual preference with a mate, that is NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS. The next time I hear you or anyone related to you talk down about the Malfoys, it will be the last thing that they do. Draco has been by my side for the entire war with the vampires. He has NEVER once asked for anything other than for me to love him. YOU are no better than some of the Slytherin doctrines that stated purebloods are better than everyone else. The only difference between you and them is the color of your house and the fact that they joined up with us and helped us. Where have you been this whole time? Stuffing your face and spouting off what YOU feel you deserve. NEVER speak to me again. This is the last time you will ever get the chance to open that garbage trap to me. The next time you ever speak to me, it will be while I'm behind you pushing you first into a hive we are attacking."

Albus raised his wand and Obliviated Ron before the red head could make a retort. He planted in his brain a new way of life. Before he released Ron, he looked over to Harry and stated plainly for him and Draco to head out and arrive safely.

"Have a nice vacation Harry," stated Albus with a smile. "We shall see you in a week. I'll have Lucius, Narcissa, and Minerva place all reports on your desk so that you can review them at your leisure. When you get back, I suggest sending others on a vacation as well and so forth. I too will be going somewhere so that I can relax and get my bearings back."

He watched as Harry and Draco took the international portkey and headed to their location in Australia. When they were gone, Albus turned back to Ron. There was a fury in his eyes that made many wonder just how far the red head had pushed the old mage. Like Harry, Albus rarely showed his fury, but when he did, it was because they were just pushed too far.

"You will remember that you are skilled in digging ditches for defense," stated Albus coldly. "You will remember nothing about your blood status and will forget that you ever met Harry Potter or Hermione Granger. You will remember that your family died on the night of the vampire and you will make it your life's mission to work hard so that you can help eradicate the dark forces. When the war is done, you will create the idea that we need moats around some of the homes and meeting places of important locations and people. You will spend the rest of your life doing much labor manually as you will remember that your magic is weak."

He implanted a few other things into Ron's mind that would give the red head a fighting chance in the world. With that he lifted his wand and ended the spell. Ronald looked around for a moment in confusion. He spotted Albus and smiled a charming smile.

"Oh my," he exclaimed. "I'm finally meeting the famous Albus Dumbledore. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Sir. I hope that my ideas on to how better defend this prison are to your satisfaction."

"Indeed they are Mr. Prescott," said Albus with a smile. "I am delighted to inform you that your ideas will be discussed at our next meeting of the leaders of the British Isles. I have no doubt that your methods will be used here. How goes the war in Australia?"

"I firmly believe that we have cleared out most of the problems," assured Ron with a smile. "My superiors have told me that we are winning the war almost as fast as the Europeans are. We will wipe out all dark forces on our continent just as well as you are on yours."

"This is good to hear," stated Albus with a small sigh of relief. "Well, I must be getting back to London now. Thank you for your time. Your co-worker will escort you back to Australia as you shouldn't apparate with the illness you just recovered from. I'm sure that if we need more information from you that we can send you an owl to get help that way. Have our healer look at your face. When that brick fell, it hit you and broke your nose. You were unconscious for about ten minutes. For that we are sorry that we hadn't noticed sooner that you were injured."

With that, Albus walked away from the youngest of the Weasley men. It was a weight off of his shoulders to have one less trouble maker in the mix. That Harry beat the young man to the ground was not lost on all the spectators. Each person knew that Ronald had finally gone too far. Everyone knew Harry and Draco made a striking and outstanding couple. They were well respected and loved by many for their leadership abilities as well as their fighting prowess. The two made a team that was only rivaled by those of Bellatrix and Hermione or Severus and Filius. Both young men worked hard and didn't hesitate to help anyone who needed it. Both were generous with their time, finances, and assistance.

When the healer was done with Ron, he turned away and left the young man with his new caretaker. He only helped the red head as Albus wanted him to. He didn't like Ronald any more than the rest.

"We shall be going home now," stated Lance Atwater. "You have a job to get back to and we need to make sure that our defenses are going to hold up. Our leaders are talking about hitting the main hive on the Australian continent this week. As so many other countries are able to take back their lands from the dark creatures, we are going to start assisting them now that we have most of our land back. Your expertise in defense will go a long way in stopping them from retaliating."

"Do you think we are going to win against that particular hive?" asked Ron curiously. "We need to get our land back so that others can benefit from our situation. We just have to make sure that the defensive ditches that I'm building will be given enough wards to keep those unruly vampires out of our living areas."

With that, the two went off to work on the newest project. Albus smiled as he canceled his disillusionment spell. With a little luck, the spells he planted in Ronald's mind would help the boy realize that life was worth living if you contributed to it. With a sigh, he silently wished Harry and Draco a nice trip and went back to his office.

Molly was quiet as she watched her son leave the area. She had been instructed to not talk to him and to let the leaders deal with the situation. She saw for her own eyes just what they had been talking about. All she saw was a son that wanted more than he could earn. Even after everything that was given to him he wanted more. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she turned back to her work. In the year that Ronald had been in prison, Molly had found her place in the community. She was given a building and between her and Arthur, they turned it into a nice restaurant. She was happy to have a trade that would improve her lot in life. She finally accepted that things would be as they were meant to be and she didn't fight to get more than she deserved. Her business was a success and she was content to know that she was making it on her own. With her improved outlook on life, the members of their society were happily cohabitating with her. She was more at ease with things and let what was to happen be handled by those that were meant to handle them. She was happy to just be able to give people a nice meal and a homelike atmosphere to eat in.

Harry and Draco arrived and were immediately greeted by the officials of Australia. Both looked around and smiled at the serenity of the area they landed in. It had a nice peaceful atmosphere that was already soothing and relaxing.

"Welcome to the daughter land," stated Damian Diamond smiling at them. "We are honored to have you here Lords Potter. Word of your deeds against the dark creatures is legend here as much as it is in your home land. We have set you up in a private home on the beach. It has privacy from everyone. If you need anything, all you have to do is ask. We have provided two house elves and one human worker to be here with you at all times in case you need something or in case of danger."

"Thank you," stated Harry. "I'm sure that we will be fine. We are here for a week so that we can get our bodies, minds, and souls back on the project at hand. Once we are done with that, we can finally clear out the British Isles once and for all and start moving our forces through France and Spain in abundance to clear out the vampires. We already have most of the werewolf population around Europe culled to the point that it was before that fateful night. By us electing light wolves to lead the groups and giving them certain rights, they are more than happy to assist us in wiping out the mindless vampires."

"We will win Lord Potter," assured Damian. "Never fear. We have made much progress in the last eighteen months. We have more weapons thanks to your teams of researchers. We also have something worth fighting for. Even if all humans were to be wiped out, they would die from hunger or wipe each other out for need of sustenance. We actually think, work together, plan, and make sound decisions based on what we want to see happen with life."

"Things will all work out in the end," assured Harry. "We don't have very many hives left in the British Isles and we are making great headway through the European countries. Thanks to our seer, we can find more live people and such to assist us with defending what we have. We have already assisted some countries in maintaining safety areas for those that need it. We have been working around the clock to bring back life to the planet. We have not forgotten the other countries. When this is all said and done, the earth will have a chance to replenish itself of all natural resources. We will be better after it is all done. You'll see that time will favor us if we have patience."

"Like you are a patient person," stated Draco with a laugh. "You are the most impatient person I know. You are constantly putting your life in danger trying to get us more land from the vamps and wolves. Don't think I forgot about you wiping out that nest of Lethifolds either. The Dementors are trapped in the walls of Azkaban and can't ever escape. The last of the giants are hiding as neither the humans or the dark wants them near the settlements made. We have the wolves wiping out the dark wolves in a timely manner. LAST but not LEAST, you have Aunt Bella going through the dark creatures in a manner that makes many of us shudder with her ruthlessness. Hermione is getting to be just as bad as she is when it comes to handing out punishment to the dark creatures. You have wiped out the main hive in the British Isles practically by yourself. You have also taken down Nurmengard alone when Tom was killed. YOU NEVER STOP. So don't lecture others about patience."

"Shush you or I won't ask you to marry me," said Harry effectively silencing Draco. "Now that we are on our vacation, I bought a little something and would like for you to marry me. However I won't give it to you if you keep pestering me."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. Nestled in it was a gold ring with a single diamond in it. The ring was designed by Griphook specifically for Draco. It was elegant in a masculine way. Harry had planned on asking Draco long before this, but every time he wanted to, something came up and made sure that they were busy doing something else. This was the perfect moment. Harry dropped to one knee and pulled the ring out of the box.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me?" asked Harry holding up the ring.

Draco smiled at his partner and held open his hand for Harry to slip the ring on his finger.

"Harry James Potter, I would be honored to marry you," he said. "When we get back home, we can have a SIMPLE ceremony in front of our friends to show how much we care for and love one another. Now that we are winning the war and it will soon be over, we can start making plans for the future. I can't wait to show mother and father the ring. They will be delighted."

"They already know," responded Harry red in the face. "They helped me with the design when I asked for your hand in marriage. Aunt Bella actually used money from her vault to pay for the ring. She refused to let me do so. Aunt Andy teamed up with your mother and father to tell them that she was going to help plan the wedding ceremony. I was told that all I need to do is show up. They will handle the rest. When I asked what I could do or buy and such, I was told to shut up and go away."

"That sounds like my family," laughed Draco. "They will make sure we have a nice ceremony. I don't want anything to big. I hope that we can rein them in with some of the more outlandish ideas that they will come up with."

"Well," chuckled Harry. "YOU can deal with them on that issue. I would rather face a vampire queen than your female relatives. They are scary when they team up together. Even your father took off when the three of them started with Minerva and Hermione."

"Congratulations," proclaimed Damian. "The two of you make a striking couple and I am happy for the both of you. You deserve some happiness in your lives with all that you do for the human race. I would be delighted to contact your parents to help arrange a honeymoon trip for the two of you. As one of the leaders here in Australia, I have some pull and know of some beautiful spots that would be wonderful for important foreign dignitaries such as you both."

"I'm sure we can work something out," promised Harry with a happy grin. "We still have to find the Royal Family of vampires. Just because we have wiped out the nests in our respected areas, doesn't mean that the ones who started all of this have been caught. We have only managed to capture the local queens. There is the higher ranked queen out there somewhere. Let's not forget we haven't come across a king yet."

"When we find them, we will deal with them," stated Draco through clinched teeth. "When we find them, they will wish they had never started all of this. Though through it all, we have made many new friends and relationships that we never thought possible have been able to come to the forefront of things. Magical and non-magical people are marrying and improving our bloodlines. Now we just have to win this for the side of Life. Once we knock out the Royals, we can make sure that we NEVER have another uprising of dark creatures again."

"It is nice to see muggles, wizards, and light magical beings working so well with one another," agreed Damian. "I'm glad that I got to live long enough in this life to witness this wonderful situation. I agree that it has brought out better changes to our populace. It's a shame that so many had to die to realize that we all have to work together to live. Well, let me let you get to your vacation. I'm sure you could use the rest and relaxation that comes with being able to forget about your worries and let someone else handle them for a week. There is ample food and refreshments in this house for your elves to fix for you. If you need anything at all, just send one of them to me and I will make sure you get it. Have a nice day and stay gentlemen."

Harry and Draco grinned at one another and then decided it was time to listen and have some rest and relaxation. The days of fighting could start once more in the days to come. Now was the time to get caught up on sleep, food, and strength. With that thought in mind, both young men headed to the beach to sit in the sun and relax watching the waves. Dingo and Dobby brought them something to eat and drink and joined them in relaxation. They insisted on joining Harry and Draco on their vacation.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – There will only be maybe two more chapters to this story. I am just about done with it, and from there, I can finish Hidden Island and really get to work on Oceana. Thanks for being so patient with me.


	13. The Nest of the Royals

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. All I own is the plot. This story idea was generated from watching the movie Priest. I am just going to make my own interpretation of it.

NOTE – This story is dedicated to DZ2! Thanks for the inspiration to keep going with my stories.

NOTE – I know that I have the story classified as Harry and Luna. This is because Harry and Luna are the only two seers that are worth anything and they are working closely together. This story is not about Harry's love life, but about saving humanity.

DISCLAIMER – PLEASE do NOT review with every little nitpick typo that you find. Even the best of us will miss something from time to time. I LOVE reviews that lets me know if I got the wrong place mixed up. Constructive criticism is appreciated. A flame due to not liking the story or my formal speech is not constructive criticism. It's called badgering. If you want my story to go a certain way, then write your own. If you don't like my story, then please don't read it. Bitching and moaning at me to change it will get you know where except on the blocked list.

DISCLAIMER – This story is all adventure. Draco and Harry are now lovers though you will not see me harp on their relationship that often if at all. I try to keep my stories as clean as possible as I have heterosexual people that enjoy my work as well. I'm just thankful that many are open-minded.

**Chapter 13 – The Nest of the Royals**

Harry and Draco returned from their vacation very much refreshed and ready to start working with the people again. Both had some color to their skin from the Australian sun making them glow with health. Harry sent Albus and a few others on their own vacations while he and his personal team got their notes, ideas, and methods written in a way that would make sense to everyone that was to be involved. He waited for almost a month before they finalized the last of their plans and were ready to present them to the leaders in England, Ireland, and Wales.

For good measure, Harry sent word to France, Bulgaria, Spain, Italy, Portugal, and some of the other surrounding countries. He wanted them to all assist with the final strike on the nest that housed the King and Queen.

Finally, the day arrived when everyone was in Scotland and arriving at Hogwarts. Harry was there with Draco, Lucius, and Severus to greet each representative of the respective countries personally and show them their quarters. People like Hermione, Minerva, and Filius, were busy teaching classes to the magical children while other were busy working with the non-magical children in their own studies. They met in the original meeting hall that was made when the camps were built to house the three leaders of the British Isles. It had been enlarged to hold more people and was surrounded by wards for safety of those that were delegates.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly," called Harry to the assembled people. "We know that you are worried about your own countries, but we have an idea that might very well end this war for the European and Asian continents. Should this happen, the American continents, as well as the African continent, will have an easier time of things."

"You have our interest," remarked Albus while others started to nod in agreement. "From what I've been told, you have been working on this plan since you and Draco returned from your vacation. Please give us some of the information that you have come up with and let us as a group see if we can accomplish the ideas that your team has come up with. You have been a valuable asset to the war against the dark creatures. The vampires especially run before you. We could not have done half as well without you."

"Thank you for your kind words Lord Dumbledore," said Harry with an impish grin. "I've been happy to assist so many with the problems that we have had with the dark creatures. The idea that I have is to combine our forces and attack the main hive. I have a good idea as to where it's hidden. Luna and I will be working over the next week to get the exact location of the hive that houses both the king and main queen of the vampires."

"To give you a brief run down," stated Draco talking next. "Thanks to the combined effort of the British Isles and its teams being led by Bella and Hermione, we have the werewolves working with us more and more. The idea given was that if they work with us, we can better defend them and help them reestablish themselves into the communities. In that effort, we have been successful. Those wolves that are against us are summarily destroyed either by General Bella and her teams or the vampires themselves. Even the light wolves have been assisting us thanks to the efforts of General Remus Lupin."

"We know that the ranks are rather interesting," interjected Severus smoothly. "While no one other than the actual leaders have rank, we felt that teams consisting of Bellatrix and Hermione be given some sort of acknowledging rank so that others know they are in charge. Even the non-magical people look to them to assist when Harry and Albus are busy elsewhere. We started it as a nickname, but it is sort of official now. Therefore, we will refer to certain people with their ranks so that you know the importance of their stations and what they are doing and have done for our groups and countries."

"Thank you Professor Snape," stated Albus with a twinkle in his eyes. "This is easier to understand and therefore acceptable as they are part of your teams and not ours. We have our own version of the chain of command as well. Though it is not as effective as yours it seems. As we have so many things to cover today, why don't we just get started with some of the smaller things first?"

He waved the phone folder to Harry who understood what he meant. Each folder was color coded with information that was to be discussed. Harry waved his wand and sent copies to each of the leaders so that they could view the research.

"My teams have worked with Albus to make this concept a reality," informed Harry. "We have found that certain types of rune marked stones act like electricity for muggles. Please excuse my terminology, but it's easier to say muggle than non-magical all the time. I am NOT insulting anyone in any way as just as many muggles are in this meeting as wizards and other magical beings."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with his statement. All knew that Harry and company fought hard for all manner of life. One's blood status or origin was not considered when it came to Harry assisting them with healing, life, and supplies if they needed it. To him, being a goblin or centaur was no different than being British, Chinese, or American. This was one of the things that made Harry him and the remarkable leader that he was. He cared for his people and his people cared for him.

"We worked to make sure that these phones will be able to work no matter how much magic is in the area," continued Harry once he had their attention back. "The rune marked stones act in two means. The first is to charge the phone like a battery using magic giving it the ability to work. The second is like a filter if you want to call it that. It shields the phone from the magical overflow and allows it to actually work. As you all know, muggle electronics normally don't work in a magical area. We have invented quite a few ways to allow certain muggle technologies to actually work in this area and other smaller communities. We have designed them so that any witch or wizard can power them when needed no matter how much power they have."

"What else have you done?" asked Olympe looking at the plans before her. "This by itself is amazing, that we can communicate easier with one another without having to constantly put our flying friends in danger. It looks like it takes just a moment to do the contacting. Given what I see, it will be easier than floo calling someone."

"It will be," said Harry grinning. "We will begin making them and of course we will sell them to any who wish to buy one. We can give a discount if bought in bulk. However, if the other countries want to buy the patent, we can let you make your own. I'm the originator of the patent, but I'm more than willing to share with the rest of you. Ragnok and Griphook have included a price for each phone as a singular item, in bulk, and of course the amount of money each country would have to give to me to use the idea. Once the country pays the stipend, they are allowed to make as many as they wish and sell them to their citizens as they want. All records will be recorded with care as to who paid for what type of service."

"Normally, we would just give you the patent and let you go with it, but we have already given so much of our own made things," assured Draco. "That file doesn't tell you how to make the phone or what runes we used. It will tell you how to contact Ragnok and Griphook and what the prices are. We aren't trying to be greedy, but we have already GIVEN you guys the Silver Whip Spell, and many other things including the double potion bottle defense bombs and such. For this, we are sorry. There are other ideas that we have come up with that we can share with you all as we go along."

"Don't worry about it," said the representative of Spain. "Thanks to Lord Potter and his teams, along with Albus Dumbledore, you have assisted us in getting back on our feet. There is no reason that you have to keep GIVING us weapons and such. We can pay for this. Your prices are not exuberant by any means. My country will gladly pay yours by bulk for these items. It's a good idea and we would love to be able to buy them in bulk. It will save us the time and energy to make them ourselves. Plus if we want to buy the patent later, we can always do that."

"Will this work on different types of electronics?" asked the representative of Germany. "If so, we can help by mass producing some of them. Thanks to Lord Potter and General Bellatrix and General Hermione, we are free of all vampires in our country."

"We've been able to get electricity into Hogwarts," said Lucius with a smile. "We figured out how to adjust the wards and the ward stones that allows the castle the comforts of having lights other than candles and torches. This will save us on the supplies and such that we need constantly to have light inside the hallowed walls. We have also been able to do movies and such for entertainment that allows people to watch the muggle movies. It keeps the children and such occupied when they are not having their lessons. Heat has been upgraded as well as other items. We have a complete list of items that we have been working on for your perusal."

"My teams are also working on things along with Lord Potter's," proclaimed Albus. "Between us all in the British Isles, we have made headway in bringing the magical world to meet the non-magical one. It makes for an easier time when dealing with so many inconsistencies of the vampires and other dark creatures. In our areas, the magical world is up to date with the rest of the world."

"Is it true that you were able to deal with that horde of manticores that were terrorizing Romania?" asked the representative from Greece. "That was a nightmare all on its own. We heard that Lord Potter and his Generals went in and slaughtered the entire nest down to the last one."

"Yes, that was what we did," said Harry with a grin. "I didn't think Draco or Aunt Petunia would speak to me for a week after that. However, we did what was needed and thanks to being able to use the elements, no one was hurt. We were able to get loads of potion ingredients from that area as well."

"I had never seen anything so amazing and horrifying at the same time," said Hermione. "Harry had the Sword of Gryffindor in his right hand and was using his left to get the vines and trees to actually barricade the beasts in. From there, he went in and started to behead each beast."

"The fool got himself bit in the process," snapped Draco. "Had it not been for Mother, he would have been poisoned. As it was, Severus gave us some potions in case anyone was bitten. We were able to stop the venom before it went too far into his system. That was the reason that I refused to even look at him for a few days. He scared the daylights out of me. He better never do it again or I'm going to make him sorry."

"One does what one has to do to save the lives of those in their care," stated Harry simply. "I was needed to do the job and I did it. Bellatrix was in more danger than I was. She got bitten twice in her battle. However, that doesn't mean we can't learn to be more careful. Draco is right when he says I shouldn't have scared people the way I did. Sometimes my instinct takes over and I just do what is needed."

"Did you see how Mother went off on her as well?" asked Draco with a grin. "That was the first time I've ever seen Aunt Bella look scared of anything. When Mother is in a fury, even General Bella is smart enough to back down."

"Your mother can be quite intimidating when she wants to be," answered Harry with a snicker while the rest of the delegates laughed with him. "That woman is just as scary as Poppy is when she is making you stay in bed. I would rather face ten of an angry Severus than a Black woman when she is pissed."

Everyone in the room was laughing outright at Harry. Narcissa was trying to look affronted, but she was pleased that she had gotten some sense instilled into Harry. She couldn't hold her laughter in any longer and started with the rest. Bellatrix look amused as well. She knew that Narcissa was a force to be reckoned with even for someone as ruthless as she when it came to caring for people. This meeting was going great for all who were concerned. Each relaxed more and more as they moved on.

"Getting us back to the point," said Harry when the laughter subsided. "There is a list of all services that we have created in each of your packets. Now that we know what we can do, if any of your own inventors come up with anything, we may be able to trade or even work together."

"So what are we going to do about the Royal Vampires?" asked Albus bringing them to the main point of the evening. "You and your Generals have given this a lot of thought. How are we going to go about bringing that particular nest down and destroying the beasts that live within? From what we are to understand, these two vampires in particular are the most intelligent beings of the dark creatures. They are more powerful than anything else we have encountered before. It would be safe to say that they are powerful magic users as well."

"Well, we will take the best of the best with us," assured Harry. "Bellatrix and Hermione will lead a team on one end while Draco and I will lead another on the opposite end. Severus and Minerva will keep the peace at Hogwarts and Scotland will be run by Lucius and Augusta in our absence. I'm hoping that Viktor and Olympe will give us some teams to cover more entrances around the hive. The more help we can get to bring this particular hive down, the better it will be for those that are actually alive."

"I can assure you that Fleur would be more than willing to lead an army of Veela to assist you in this endeavor," proclaimed Olympe. "She has been itching to find more nests to work on. The Veela warriors are always ready for a good fight. They have been training almost nonstop since Harry asked for help in Scotland. Once we wipe out this nest, we can concentrate on helping the American continents as well as wiping out the rest on the Australian continent. Asia is already starting to recover and most of Europe is well on its way to being vampire free."

"We have had some help in the most unusual of places," remarked Harry. "The acromantulas have been assisting us with much lately. What I would like to do is find a place for them to live without being disturbed. They are alright in the Forbidden Forest, but they are also still in an area where people can get hurt. So once we wipe out the bigger nests, we will want to maybe transport the colony to their native lands. Now that the world will be taking back nature with most of the population gone, they can live in peace without being in the human areas."

"That's something that we can work on at a later time," assured Albus. "We can find them a large enough island that they can live undisturbed. For now, we need to work on getting rid of the Royal nest. Do you have any idea where it is?"

"The general vision is somewhere in the Alps," stated Harry. "We don't have the exact location yet as we are busy working with other nests and so forth. What Luna and I will do is sit together and let our combined seer abilities find the nest in a more specific location. It's obviously somewhere deep in the mountains as they need more darkness than anything. Once we have it, I will send word, and we can coordinate our attacks and wipe out the nest. I would ask that you all give me at least another week before we can find the exact location."

"Harry and I are going to make that our top priority," stated Luna firmly. "We want to find this nest more than any of the others due to the King being there. He is more powerful than most of the warriors we have encountered so far. Even some of the Queens that we have challenged are child's play compared to the two Royals. While he is powerful, she is more powerful still. We will be in for a battle that will be long and hard. This nest is huge in comparison to the ones we found so far. I have no doubt that we will have a difficult time even with all of us combined."

"What I suggest is that we have each country that will send a force to assist us start training their warriors now," suggested Dan Granger. "The sooner you begin that, the sooner we can all head there when we need to be there. Thanks to people like Harry and Albus, we have means of allowing those of us that don't have magic to assist in the war effort. Combining our technology with weapons and your spell arsenal, we have a higher success rate when it comes to gaining a victory."

"I'll get my warriors on it immediately," assured Viktor. "We will take part in this as you have helped us get our country back. There is no reason that each representative can't send at least fifty warriors to assist in this fight. That way, you have the army you need. My fifty warriors will be at your command within the next few weeks. From there, when this is done, you can send them back to us and we can work some more on wiping out the smaller nests."

Shortly after, no less than twenty countries stated they would send fifty warriors to Hogwarts so that Harry and his Generals could train them for the upcoming fight. Each promised that they would select those that had special skills that would be profitable to the teams. Remus promised to send one hundred wolves to assist in the project as they had a stake in this as well. With the assistance that Harry had given the light wolves, they owed him something for his hard work and dedication.

Harry and his party returned home that evening. After a quick meeting with the others, Harry headed off to bed to get some sleep. The next few days would be hell for both him and Luna. Draco had already assured Harry that between the Generals and the others, they would see to the incoming armies from the other nations. With some help from everyone, all plans were quickly hashed out and everyone knew what they needed to do.

The next day, Harry and Luna were sitting in their section of the castle that was designed to enhance their visions. Both were traveling on the light to look for the nest. They knew the general location, but they needed to pinpoint the area so that the growing army could locate it and destroy the Royals. It was a job that everyone was starting to make a priority. The sooner this hive was wiped out, the sooner they could relax and know that the world would be a better and safer place for everyone that had blood in their systems.

"Harry," called Luna over the Seer bond. "I think I found them. They are attempting to take over Mount Everest. We thought they were trying to take over the Alps, but they are in the Himalayan Mountain Range. We really need to work on getting our troops to the correct area and soon. If you can see what I'm seeing, they are fixing to start moving out again and are attempting to gain more vampires for their fortress."

"I see it," said Harry joining her vision. "It's no wonder they are so big. There are no other nests in that area and the mountain is the largest on the planet. They can house thousands or more if they need to. We need to strike and strike fast. Time is of the essence now. We need to move. I'll get going. While I'm dealing with that, see if you can find some smaller nests for our smaller groups to wipe out."

With that being said, Harry pulled out of his vision. He knew that Luna would take care of things. He went to his office and called for his "Generals".

"We are moving now," he said. "We made a huge error. The Royals are in the Himalayan Range. In my absence, Minerva and Narcissa are in charge. Lucius, I need you to team up with Viktor's group and lead that faction. Severus, I want you to team up with Fleur and work with them. Filius, I want you to team up with the goblins and work with Ragnok. He is sending two hundred warriors to assist us in the fight. Bella, I want you to take over the Ireland team and work with them. Hermione you have the German team. Dingo, you and Dobby will lead the house elves and make sure that the injured are brought to Poppy immediately. Get to training them on just taking the injured and moving them quickly to Hogwarts. Winky, have the Great Hall turned into an infirmary with the rest of the Hogwarts elves. Rufus, you will work with Alistair with the English Team. Remus, you are going to work with the wolves. Amelia, you will assist Albus in keeping the British Isles safe."

"What about me?" Draco asked. "Are you going to assign me a team? I can lead just as easy as everyone else."

"I know you can," said Harry with a smile. "Your job is to watch out over me. You know that I'm going to be in the thick of things and will need someone to keep an eye on me and my team. Even if you have to stun me, if my magical reserves get to low, send me back here. You are one of the few that is able to do that. We are going to lead the Scotland and Wales teams. There are more than just wizards fighting this war you know, and our non-magical people need protection also."

"When do we leave?" asked Severus as he and the twins read over their list of potions and supplies for the fight.

"As soon as the goblins make enough portkeys for everyone," answered Harry. "We have about two thousand people to get to Mount Everest. Once there, we will begin making our way into the hive. Each General is in charge. If something goes wrong, ABORT THE MISSION. Do not stick around and watch as your team members get slaughtered. Come back here, regroup, and try again. We need this hive eliminated and the King and Queen killed. Move out!"

With those final words, everyone left to join their teams. Minerva and Narcissa looked at each other and each took a desk to begin the work needed to make sure that everything ran smooth in Harry's absence. Each was familiar with his style and technique, and was able to work within that range. Things would be just as managed without Harry as it would be if he and Draco were sitting behind the desks. This was just what Harry knew would happen. The people in his country knew he was a gifted fighter and a compassionate leader. This war would end by Harry eliminating the threats to the world.

The warriors met with the goblins and received their portkey. When Harry stated that Mount Everest was the hive of the Royals, the goblins sent scouts to get in and out with the locations of different entrances. All in all, they worked for close to three days to make no less than ten thousand portkeys to the entrances to the hive. All portkeys were to be activated by Harry and once he spoke the activation phrase, they all were gone.

Upon landing, the Generals took control of their teams. Each team consisted of muggles, magical, and magical creature of some kind. Harry made sure that each person would have as much protection as possible. With the new technology that was combined with the magic, Harry gave the order for the teams to move in.

"Kill anything that attacks you," he stated with venom in his voice. "They won't hesitate to kill you, so you should repay them in kind. We are here to end this war. This hive is the one that rules all of Europe and Asia. We end this today for the Forces of Life."

With that being said, the groups entered the hive and the slaughter of any vampire began. The groups had worked together so much that they were like a well-oiled machine. Each person knew how to defend each other without even needing to think about it. Of course, each person knew that one small error could cost the lives of the team. While each was comfortable with their team, they were on high alert.

"I firmly believe that the King and Queen will be closer to the top," said Harry to his team. "Our job will be to find them and eliminate them. We cover each other with the usual efficiency that we all use. I will use mostly ice to freeze them. Once they are encased, take off their head. The use of magic, sword, or gun will go a long way in killing them. I will not over tax my core by using just the one element. It will be easier for us to win this way."

"Thank Merlin for that," said Dan. "You are going to follow that even if I have to bash you over the head with the handle of my gun. We are NOT going to lose you due to you being foolish. Stick with the rest of us. Follow your OWN advice."

"Please shut up," hissed Harry. "I've already stated that I was going to take it easy. Now do your job and let me worry about mine. This is getting ridiculous that people are going to lecture me when I run Scotland and most of Wales and Ireland as well. Let's get this over with so that we can go home. Move out!"

Dan looked thoroughly abashed. He hadn't meant to make it sound like Harry was a bad child, but to him, Harry was one of his children. That his own daughter was somewhere else in this hell hole and wiping out the opposition made the man worry for anyone. That Harry was barely nineteen made this all the more problematic for many of the adults. He was probably the youngest leader of a nation since the time of the pharaohs.

The group all headed in and the fight began. Every time a vampire made their presence known, they were summarily destroyed. Bouts of sunlight magic made things difficult for the vampires. The werewolves that were part of the fighting force were already making a sweep through the caverns. As it was daylight, they were still having a fairly easy time with the vampires. No one was foolish enough to think that when the sun went down that the fight would get harsher and more severe.

Harry and his group methodically made their way through the caverns. Each person was armed with as much potions, weapons, and spell power as they could hold on their person. Some of the muggles even had backpacks with potions in them to use if need be. Harry and his wizards were using the Sunlight spells as often as they could. Dingo carried a bag that had many Pepper Up Potions in it. Dobby had one with Blood Replenishing Potions in it as well as other healing potions. Each knew that there would be little that could be done should one get bitten by a Vampire, but one could treat wounds due to scratches or fallen debris.

Slowly but steadily, Harry and his group climbed to the top. Hour after hour, they worked to kill, decapitate, or otherwise severely injure all vampires that they came across. They knew that each vampire was fast and cunning.

"Draco, give the call to the Generals and tell them to take an eight hour break," instructed Harry. "As each team has no less than one hundred people in it, let ten people stand guard for two hours at a time and then swap off. We need our people rested if they are going to be able to function. We have been at this all day. We need to rest."

"I'm on it Harry," assured Draco pulling out his phone. "Between me and Dan, we can have it done within the next ten minutes. You should get some rest as well. We will need it."

"We have an advantage," smirked Harry. "I can seal off both ends of this tunnel with my elemental abilities. That way, no one can get to us unless they are trying to get around my blockade. By then, we will know they are there and we can deal with them at that time."

"Very clever Harry," laughed Dan pulling out his phone and dialing Hermione. "You get started on that while we take care of calling the others. The sooner we get this done the more time we have to rest. I don't know about the rest of you, but I could use some sleep."

With that, everyone got to work. True to what was said, they were done within ten minutes. Everyone set themselves where they would have a modicum of comfort and were soon sleeping. Harry was in catnap mode. He slept, but it was in spurts. He knew that if he went into a deep sleep that his shields would fall. The night went on. There were attempts at some of the other groups by the vampires, but none bothered Harry and his group.

The next day, the groups made their way further into the tunnels and kept up the slaughter of what was going on. They knew that they had to get to the Royals before they left. If they stopped, then the vampires would just start all over again and another Dark Night would happen. As it was, they were eliminating the opposition with minimal force. Bellatrix, Hermione, Harry, Lucius, Severus, and the magical creatures that were with the groups were taking the brunt of much of the defense while the others went on the offense. Reports were flowing back and forth between the groups. As of yet, the damage to the Forces of Life were minimal.

"It's too easy," said Harry with frustration. "We are not losing anyone. It's like they are sending the weakest they have at us to see what we can do. We are not having much of an opposition. I know they are here as my Seer abilities are telling me as such. Luna sent me a message last night and told me the same thing. Something is being plotted somewhere. Everyone send message to the other teams. They are to be on high alert at all times. We are in more trouble than we originally thought."

Phones came out and calls were made. It wasn't long before they got confirmation from each team that they were going to use extreme caution when progressing further into the tunnels of the nest. Harry was everywhere talking with his team members. He was going to call for a move out when he noticed something that made his heart stop. Draco was missing.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: One more chapter and this story will be done. Thanks for being patient with me for the slow updates. You are all much appreciated for your support and dedication.


	14. The Final Showdown

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. All I own is the plot. This story idea was generated from watching the movie Priest. I am just going to make my own interpretation of it.

NOTE – This story is dedicated to DZ2! Thanks for the inspiration to keep going with my stories.

NOTE – I know that I have the story classified as Harry and Luna. This is because Harry and Luna are the only two seers that are worth anything and they are working closely together. This story is not about Harry's love life, but about saving humanity.

DISCLAIMER – PLEASE do NOT review with every little nitpick typo that you find. Even the best of us will miss something from time to time. I LOVE reviews that lets me know if I got the wrong place mixed up. Constructive criticism is appreciated. A flame due to not liking the story or my formal speech is not constructive criticism. It's called badgering. If you want my story to go a certain way, then write your own. If you don't like my story, then please don't read it. Bitching and moaning at me to change it will get you know where except on the blocked list.

DISCLAIMER – This story is all adventure. Draco and Harry are now lovers though you will not see me harp on their relationship that often. I try to keep my stories as clean as possible as I have heterosexual people that enjoy my work as well. I'm just thankful that many are open-minded.

**Chapter 14 – The Final Showdown**

Harry screamed in rage at the loss of Draco. He spotted the tunnel in which they had taken him. The Royals had their workers tunnel around Harry's safety precautions and kidnap the one person that meant more to him than life itself. With a fury that he didn't use very often, he sent his earth elemental ability into the very mountain to make it shake. He caused craters to fall and openings to appear where they weren't before.

"I want EVERY vampire in this mountain slaughtered to the last one," he hissed. "Send word that Draco has been taken and we are going to start moving out. I want an hour break for every four that they use. This will be so that everyone can rest. Make sure that everyone is accounted for. Have more elves come from Hogwarts and get me Albus Dumbledore IMMEDIATELY. I want him here. Send Dobby or Dingo to go and get him. It's time to end this once and for all. I want my mate back and we want the heads of the Royals on pikes as of YESTERDAY. We move out in one hour."

With that, Harry sat down and closed his eyes for a few moments to make sure that he could find Draco. He knew that he had to move and fast before they bit him. Once a vampire, Draco would never be the same. As of yet, there were NO light vampires. Harry wanted his mate back and he wanted him now. Scanning the caverns, he eventually found what he was looking for. With glee on his face that scared some of his team, Harry studied the area with keen insight to detail.

The vampires were amassing in the peak of the mountain for a final showdown. They knew they were being hunted and they were determined to hold their bastion of strength at all costs. The members of Harry's group made the calls and sent Dobby for Albus. They knew that if Harry called for the older wizard that he was going to strike and strike hard.

"I want all of my Generals here with me," said Harry through gritted teeth. "These abominations have made one fatal error. They have given me the direct route to the Royals. I want Bellatrix and Hermione at my right. I want Severus and Lucius at my left. I want Albus and Dan covering my back. Have the rest of the groups do a general clean up and wipe out anything that has fangs. I will pay one galleon for each set of fangs collected. The Royals are mine to kill."

Everyone nodded as they watched a furious Harry pace back and forth. Albus arrived and Dan filled him in on what was happening. The old wizard was equally as furious as Harry was. One by one the people that Harry requested joined him. Filius also joined the group as well as all goblins in the mountain. No one approached Harry unless they had to. The only ones that could safely get to him without having their head bitten off were Severus and Filius. Oddly enough, even Dumbledore was kept back from the furious teen.

"Let's move out," hissed Harry. "You all have your orders and I expect you to carry them out efficiently and quietly. When this is all said and done, you will all have earned a well-deserved holiday. Now let's kick some vampire ass!"

Yelling in agreement, the group moved out and everyone took their places. When they entered the new tunnel, they encountered some of the vampire guards. The fighting was immense in some of these fights. The guardians were fast, angry, and very hungry. They were also very adept at what they were charged with. A few of the forces of life were injured, and taken away quickly by the elves. Two lost their lives. The more that the Forces of Life lost, the harsher Harry became in his punishments for anything that had fangs.

Soon they came to a fork in the tunnel. Harry sat and closed his eyes and waited. He knew that before long, he would either get a vision or receive one from Luna.

"Go left Harry," came the voice of Luna through their Seer link. "What you want is to the left. Both of the Royals have Draco. So far, he isn't hurt. He is terrified, but not harmed. These two vampires are extremely intelligent. They know you will come for him. The right is a diversion."

Harry thanked her and they moved on again. They met more vampires and in short work, they slaughtered each one. Harry reminded everyone to collect the fangs of those they killed so that he could reward them later. No one questioned him as the light of fury was still in his eyes.

Four hours later, they rested. Harry sat and communicated with Luna. She assured him that they were very close. It was also suggested that the goblins send in another force of one thousand to assist in the final sweep of the mountain.

"Griphook," called Harry after thanking Luna. "We need one thousand goblins to go through this mountain and close all tunnels. We don't want anything else taking up residence in this place once we are done. This is the largest stronghold for vampires in the European and Asian continents. A lot of good it would do us to wipe out this nest if another on takes its place. I would like to see the extermination of this race of beings. They have finally pushed me too far and I want vengeance. Bella, I have a nice goblin made tiara in my vault that would look nice on your head if you get more vampire fangs than I do."

"Not a problem Harry," stated Griphook before using his portkey to go back to Gringotts. He returned in an hour with one thousand fierce looking goblins. All were very ferocious looking and ready to fight. Harry nodded at both Griphook and Ragnok and turned to study the tunnel in front of him. He could hear the King of the Goblins telling his subordinates what they were to do and how to do it efficiently.

"Harry," breathed Hermione in excitement. "Can you use your earth elemental ability to collapse some of the smaller tunnels? The more tunnels we eliminate, the less maneuverability the vampires have to get around us and close us in."

Luna appeared with Madam Pomfrey and Winky at that moment. Everyone looked in surprise as Ginny came to stand in front of her mate.

"You need us here," she stated bluntly. "It's easier on Luna to be able to tell you what she sees with you in the present. She is using more energy covering the distance to talk to you. I will protect her. I am proficient in the Sun Whip Spell. We can have our trio stay near you so that we are better protected. You have all the Generals here. It should be fairly easy to keep her safe."

Harry smiled at the red headed young woman with pride in his eyes. She was a quick study and even Bellatrix and Hermione raved about her skill. Harry nodded his head and the three women and the female elf joined their group. He assigned Albus and Lucius to protect the girls at all cost. Both older wizards nodded their heads in agreement at that proclamation. They wanted to keep the Seer alive at all costs. She was a valuable asset to the British Isles.

The group all gathered together into their formation and once more moved out. They made steady progress as they destroyed any opposing force they came across. Each person was able to pull the fangs from the dead vampire and pocket them. Each knew that Harry was the richest person alive. If he was offering a reward for vampire fangs, then they were going to cash in. Harry NEVER made promises he didn't keep. His goal right now was to rescue Draco and kill the Royals. Bella was trying to kill as many as she could. She knew what tiara he was referring to, and she wanted that prize.

They moved for another four hours before calling for a halt once more. They knew they were going further up the mountain. Thanks to the vampires, they were able to get up quicker than if they were climbing. As they were making better progress, Harry let each person rest while he took Hermione's suggestion and scanned the mountain for some of the smaller tunnels and closed them off by collapsing them. This took less effort on his part as he was able to cause a chain reaction in some areas of the mountain effectively shutting down more tunnels.

"Science," said Harry grinning at some of the others as the mountain shook with his work. "By knocking out certain tunnels, I was able to collapse some of the larger tunnels. By doing that, I was able to even catch some of the vampires waiting to ambush some of our other teams."

"Very clever Harry," said Lucius. "That shows just how much Slytherin you have in you. You are indeed truly cunning, clever, intelligent, brave, and loyal all in one. This will help us immensely in the long run. Once we have this hive knocked out, we can pass on the information to other continents so that they can wipe out their own Royal nests. This will prevent another episode of them taking over the world."

"Australia is already clean," said Luna with her eyes glazed over. "The African hive is falling as we speak. South America has been cleaned. North America is still working on locating their hive. Fortunately for them, the hive is nowhere near as large as this one and will be easy to kill once they find it. We shall have to tell them to look in Colorado for the hive. That's where it's being hidden."

"Excellent news Luna girl," said Harry nodding to Dingo who popped out with that information. "Now that we know that, we can finish here and if we are needed, we can send some of you to America to assist in eliminating that threat. The more hives we wipe out, the better chance the world has of getting rid of these monsters. We don't want another dark uprising. While we know that there will be some darkness in our world, we don't want to lose sight of the light in order to have the balance that is needed for the world to live in peace."

"Once more you are speaking with a level and wise mind," assured Albus. "You are proving to everyone what a capable and intelligent leader you are. I'm glad that we are working so close together to bring life back to the planet. Our lives will be so much easier once our world recovers from this ordeal. We have so much work to do without the constant worry of looking over our backs and wondering if we are going to be attacked again."

"Time will tell just how much we are successful," assured Filius. "The more of this hive we destroy the better it will be. I would much rather the dragon handlers use this mountain for the dragons rather than the vampires using it to feed off the world."

"That might be a great idea," said Harry. "I can enlarge some of the tunnels to comfortably house the dragons. That way, they can move in without us having to worry about the vampires trying to take control again. By me closing all of the smaller tunnels, we are successfully eliminating hiding spots. By enlarging others to the size of caves and such, we can ensure that sunlight gets to some of these places easier."

"May I suggest that we move out?" asked Albus. "We do need to get to Draco and we need to kill the Royals before they hurt him or anyone else. It's bad enough that we lost a few people already from some of our other groups. We don't want to lose too many more to this ridiculous war. I want all of our teams to finish this so that we can go home."

"Then lets finish this," hissed Harry through gritted teeth. "I want this done and I want to go home. I have things I would rather do than to slaughter idiotic beings that should have known better than to piss me off. I want Draco back and I want us back in the castle so that we can work on rebuilding our community. I want those that have been hurt to be healed and made better. I also want all of these stupid beasts dead."

With that, Harry beckoned to Hermione and Bellatrix and he headed into the tunnel. The rest of the group quickly gathered their belongings and followed him into the heart of the nest. They knew that Harry was a man on a mission. Very few had his power range and very few had his drive. However, each person that was with him was someone that meant something to him. They knew he trusted them to get the job done. He wanted the heads of the Royals on a pike and he wanted their bodies burned.

The group headed further into the tunnels. Every now and then, a battle ensued and Harry would let loose with some of his elemental abilities to stop the attacks. He also periodically used his earth elemental abilities to collapse some of the tunnels. Luna was with him the entire time guiding him to where he needed to be. She knew that he needed her guidance to finish this campaign against the dark creatures. Ginny stayed by their side using her hexes and spells to keep some of the smaller vampires from sneaking up on the group. She was as observant as she was vicious when it came to protecting those that were in her care. She was competing with Bella for fangs.

"That tiara will look just a good on my head as yours," teased Ginny when asked. "Why should you get all the fun and good rewards?"

This caused all of those in the group to chuckle appreciatively. Ginny was a force that was growing by leaps and bounds when it came to decimating the dark forces. Her temper matched her hair and she used the fire that was in her to fuel her passions.

Soon enough the group made it to the summit of the mountain. They rested when they needed to and slept when they were tired. Harry and Luna would take some time every so often to check on the other groups. So far, the casualties were few. There were some losses, but for the most part, the teams were efficient and deadly in what they did against the dark forces. Remus took his werewolves and made a clean sweep of some of the groups of the vampires that were trying to put up some resistance. The goblins were just as efficient as the werewolves when it came to wiping out the pockets of defenders.

Harry stiffened as he knew he was near the entrance to the Royal chamber. He knew that beyond the next few curves in the tunnel that they would enter the chamber and come face to face with the most powerful of the vampire forces. He also knew that Draco was there as well. Harry quietly stopped the group and let Luna pass on the necessary information to the rest of the group. He centered himself and prepared to do a number of different things. With a deep breath, he turned to the group and gave the final instructions.

"Hermione, Bellatrix, Lucius, and Severus, I want you four to head right for Draco and rescue him from their clutches," he intoned in a soft voice. "Albus, Filius, Ginny, and Dingo, you are going to cover my back. Those of you with the weapons, use them at will. Be careful that you don't hit your own comrades. We want to wipe out the enemies as much as possible. Those of you that can use a wand, shield the areas as I want holes made in the mountain top for natural sunlight to flood into the nest. Others are to collapse as many entrances to the tunnels as you can so that our fanged foes can't escape from the final onslaught. If there are any of you that want to back out, now is the time. Once we go in, the only way out will be through this tunnel or the holes we make in the mountain top."

No one moved. Each person in this team was loyal to the fullest. Harry was totally in charge of this mission and they knew it. With a final nod, Harry got into position with his team members and closed the distance to the Royals.

As soon as he walked into the cavern, he was met by the attacking vampires. He knew that the four he sent after Draco would do their jobs to the best of their ability. He also knew that others would cover them until the blonde was back into the safety of the group. He also knew that once Draco was with them that he would join the fight and guard Harry's back. It was now or never for the Forces of Life on the Eurasian continent. They knew that they had to end this once and for all. The threat in their areas had to end and the nests had to be exterminated. This is what many of them had trained for.

As Harry walked in, he let loose with all of his elemental abilities. It wasn't long before fire, ice, wind, earth, and lightning was flashing around the cavern. Some of the vampires were encased in solid globes of earth or ice. In those instances, the non-magical people would use swords or other bladed weapons and decapitate the vampires so that they wouldn't escape or cause more problems for those that didn't feed on blood. In other instances, the vampires were caught in balls of flames or water and killed. Those in the flames were already dying and those that were in the water were taken care of with either a well-placed sunlight potion or a sunlight spell.

Sounds of cast spells reverberated off of the walls while explosions took place filling the cavern with sunlight. Harry was standing in the middle directing his magic to where it needed to go. He noticed that Bellatrix and her group had reached Draco and with their usual efficiency, they rescued the blond and had his wand back in his hand. With fury, the five of them rejoined the main battle and began to eliminate anything that had fangs in their mouths.

Harry watched back and forth for any sign of the Royals. He knew they were more intelligent than any vampire due to the fact that they were able to hide such a large force with no opposition for well over a year if not more. It took some time to accumulate this many vampires in once section. Harry assumed that they had been feeding off of the local wildlife as well as the yeti and other humanoid creatures in the area. At long last, Luna whispered in his mind that his targets were in front of him. He looked to where she was directing and saw both the King and Queen looking at him with something that looked like blood lust on their faces. The fighting on both sides pulled back as if some massive mental message were sent. Harry stood in the center with Draco on his right and Albus on his left.

"We shall enjoy drinking your blood," hissed the queen. "We used your mate to draw you here. You have enough magic in your blood to keep us alive for centuries. Once we clean you of blood and magic, we can concentrate on the rest of you and sustain our race for many years to come. Welcome to the last day of your life. The sun is going down and we are stronger at night."

"You may be stronger," acknowledged Harry. "That doesn't make you better. You fed on us. You caused the world to descend into darkness. Now it's time for us to take back our world from creatures of the night such as you. We will win this fight because you are like animals with no sense of self right. You also have no sense of when to quit. We have eliminated over ninety percent of the nests on the Eurasian continent. Australia and South America have over ninety seven percent clearage of any and all vampires. As you and I converse, the African continent is cleaning up the last of their nests. North America will soon be swarmed with wizards and vampire hunters to clean out its last vestiges of beasts like you."

The king hissed angrily at Harry, but Harry never lost his train of thought or control on his power. He knew that one small mistake could end his life and that of many more in his group. He could feel the other groups coming along the passages to the summit. He knew that those groups would make sure that nothing got out of this cavern that wasn't supposed to leave.

"When we are done with you, there won't be a single vampire left on the planet," stated Harry with conviction. "My team and I will ensure that we hunt out and destroy each and every vampire that we find. There will be no mercy shown to any of you as there was none shown to us when you caused the plague that you have. We will find you and make sure that none of you have teeth in your mouth or a body left to use. YOUR heads will be used as a trophy for those that want to try and take over the light. We will use all vampires AND your allies as proof that those of us that live in the life will live as they should. Your dark creatures that can't speak will be allowed to go free. They were used by you. HOWEVER, the dementors are now part of the stonework of Azkaban. Any other dementor found will be used to enhance the prisons around the world. All werewolves that want to return to the light are being allowed to do so while those of them that don't are being tested upon to find the cure."

"Where is all of this getting you?" asked the King. "We will still destroy you. You will not leave this place alive. We have more knowledge of this place than you do. We will win. The longer you stand there bragging means the less sunlight that you have to work with. We already feel stronger as the sun is descending. What are you going to do when your precious sunlight is gone and we are in OUR element?"

"The same thing that I do with all other nests," returned Harry nastily. "We will eliminate you and ensure that you die. MY personal goal is to have both of your heads, and I intend on accomplishing that today. It doesn't matter to me if the sun is up or not. WE WILL WIN. YOU WILL LOSE!"

With that, both sides of the war went into action. Harry was handed a potion by Dingo to keep his magical reserves up. From there, he let loose with everything that he had. Vampires were dying by the dozens with his onslaught. The Royals began to head towards Harry. In their minds, the prize was too much of a temptation to resist. When they headed for him, Luna called out her warning and Harry turned his attention to them with interest.

Upon seeing what the Royals were up to, Harry pulled in his magic and waited. He knew that the others were more than able to take care of themselves. They had trained for almost two years on how to attack hives and to make sure that they were proficient in their duties. Harry and the Royals circled each other. Both sides were waiting for the other to make the first move. They knew that they wanted their sides to win.

Finally the Royals moved and headed for Harry. They were met with all four of the major elements. Earth, Air, Fire, and Water blasted out of Harry and hit the two with enough power to blow holes in some of the sides of the mountain top. He lifted his right hand and encased the King in a block of ice. When he was sure that he was secure, he turned his attention to the queen. She was more formidable than the King and Harry wasn't going to make any mistakes in thinking that one small error wouldn't be the end of it for him. He watched her as she spread her wings. She was going to try and make an escape. Harry lifted his hands and closed all of the entrances off with a block of ice.

"You are NOT going anywhere," he hissed. "We are going to finish this right here and right now. We have finally found you and there is no way in hell I'm letting you out of my sight unless your head is detached from your body and in a display case."

"You are starting to tire human," she hissed right back. "I can feel your power draining from you. All I have to do is keep moving and you will eventually wear yourself out and I will feast on you. All I have to do is play the waiting game."

"HE may be running out of steam, but I'm not," stated Albus walking forward. "I have just as much animosity against you as he does. Even if I don't win, there are many others that would take my place and keep going at you until you weaken. The more WE play with you, the more YOU tire. Your subordinates are all dead or dying. Your husband is encased in ice. It's just you now. What are you going to do about that?"

With a signal behind his back, Harry gave the one signal that every witch and wizard was waiting for. As one, they lifted their wands and flooded the cavern with the Sunlight Spell. The queen shrieked in agony as she was caught in the light. While not as powerful as the actual sun, it was still enough to kill her. She fell from the ceiling where she was flying and crashed to the floor.

Harry gave the signal a second time and once more the sunlight flashed around the cavern and covered every dark corner that was there. With a quick twitch of his wand, a fiery rope flew out of his wand and circled her neck. With a pull, her head came completely off and was quickly encased in ice. The ice surrounding the King was starting to melt with the light. Harry looked at Bellatrix and Draco.

"One of you has a serious score to settle with these two," he plainly stated. "The other is the best of the best with dealing with these creatures. He is yours to play with. I want it drawn out and painful for him."

Draco and Bellatrix grinned at Harry and moved forward. They nodded to one another and soon spells were flying at the King of the vampires. He screamed in agony as they tore him apart piece by piece. Harry watched with unsympathetic eyes as the two members of the Black family summarily destroyed one of the two leaders of the vampires.

When they were done, Harry looked around to the others. He was tired and many could see the fatigue in his eyes.

"Those of you that want to stay here and clean up this mountain are more than welcome to stay," he said. "I can't tell you not to, nor will I. I want to go home and certain members of my team are coming with me. According to what I am picking up, there are still about two thousand vampires in this mountain. We still need to send teams to different parts of the world to help others eliminate their threats."

"YOUR work is done," said Albus with a gentle but firm conviction. "You have already done more than you need to. We can send help to others as THEY request it. We can still send out teams to eliminate any vampire nests that we find. For now, it's time for many of us to take a rest. Bellatrix, may I ask you to find out who wants to stay and clean out the rest of this nest? Harry needs to go home and settle into the routine of just being a leader for Scotland rather than being both leader and vampire slayer."

"I would be honored to lead the teams to finish cleaning up this mess," she assured both Harry and Albus. "The two of you go home. Between Hermione and me, we can wipe out the rest of the pests in this nest."

"I didn't know you were so poetic," smirked Harry as the others grinned or laughed. "I know you will do your utmost best to finish this. Good luck to you and happy hunting. Dingo and Dobby, I think that some of us are ready to go home. I could use a bath, some hot food, and some down time."

"You is going to get it Master Harry," said Dobby holding out his hand for Draco. "We is seeing you at home."

With that Draco and Dobby popped away. Winky grabbed Albus and they too left. Dingo grabbed Harry and Filius and popped back to Hogwarts.

Draco was given the task of explaining to everyone that was still in the castle what transpired. Harry had the elves of Hogwarts fill up his tub with hot water before he stepped in and sunk down to his chin. Hours later, Draco found him sleeping with his head in a floating device to prevent him from drowning. With a smile, Draco climbed out of his dirty clothes and joined him in the scented hot water. It wasn't long before he too was sound asleep in a floatation device to prevent him from drowning.

This was how Minerva and Narcissa found the boys later. Petunia was bringing up their dinner when she spotted the two witches. Both smiled at her and beckoned her over. She gave a smile when she saw both boys sound asleep floating peacefully in the warm water.

"I'm sure one of you can put a warming spell on this for them," she enquired. "This way, the food is there for them when they are ready. I had the elves make their favorites."

Minerva pulled out her wand and waved it over the food.

"I'll get some of our guys to come help them get out of their tub in about an hour," she assured the two women with her. "I say let them sleep for a while longer. It can't hurt anything. They are in no danger of drowning and knowing Dobby and Dingo, they have the water staying fresh for them to relax in."

Laughing the three women left their quarters and informed the men of their job for later. With a nod, the two men made it upstairs to help the boys out of the water and into bed. No one would forget that these two teens were the predominate leaders that helped stop the threat of the night creatures. Harry led by skill, democracy, and as much by doing as by saying. Draco supported his mate with every ounce of Malfoy and Black blood that he had. Everyone that lived in Harry's region knew that these two men are what kept them alive for the last two years.

EPILOG

One year following the takeover of Mount Everest, saw the citizens of the British Isles prospering under the banner of Harry Potter. Albus was doing well with ruling England, but he was aging fast and everyone knew that Harry would be the first total ruler of the Isles. He had the most backing and the most prestige for the spot.

Harry and Draco were married on a clear May afternoon. Many of their family and friends were there to show the love and support to the union of the two wonderful young men. It wasn't long before many other weddings took place and people were starting to prosper and flourish.

The goblins had razed many cities to the ground so that the earth could take back her spot. If the cities weren't needed, they were eliminated. Shoots of trees, farms, herds of animals, and many other things that people needed to survive was allowed to take over and replenish the earth of its natural resources.

Parties were still trained to do missions to wipe out vampire threats. Within the year of the fall of Everest, Africa and the Americas were finally free of their vampire threats. Everyone knew that there were still vampires out in the world, but they also knew that Luna and Harry would always find them and send out parties to eliminate them so that they weren't subjected to another night like the one that had happened years before.

Harry got word that Ronald was flourishing under his new name and placement in the world. He finally was able to do something useful for himself and make a life that got him the renown that he wanted when he was Ronald Weasley.

Draco and Harry waited while Luna and Ginny were pregnant for the second time. So far, Harry had a little girl with Luna and Draco had a son with Ginny. Lillian Rose Potter and Andrew Draconis Potter both came into the world kicking and screaming. Now it was Ginny who was expecting for Harry and Luna was expecting for Draco. Each knew that Ginny was carrying a boy for Harry and Luna was carrying a girl for Draco.

Two months later, Alexander James and Bethany Marie Potter were born. Both children were fawned over just as much as the previous two. Alexander had Ginny's hair and Harry's eyes and Bethany had the trademark Malfoy heritage.

Time went on. Many people came and went from the different colonies around the planet. Albus was the first to die of natural causes such as old age. He passed on the mantle of leader for his section to Harry who took it in stride. Others passed on as was the natural way of life.

Draco passed on when he was near two hundred years old. He was able to live long enough to see new cities being built to accommodate the new population growths. When he passed, many people from around the globe came to give their respects to the one man that was the pillar of strength to Harry.

A few years later, Harry was sitting in his rooms. He had long since passed on the leadership roles to his children and grandchildren. All were flourishing under their spots in what they did. With a sigh, he turned and saw members of his party waiting for him. Draco was standing there with Tom, Albus, Minerva, Severus, and his parents. What made Harry the happiest was seeing Lily and James waiting there for him with the rest, and with Sirius grinning by their sides. With that, Harry knew it was his turn to go. With a smile on his face, he went down to his favorite place near the Great Lake by Hogwarts. While sitting there in the spring sun, he fell asleep. His great grandson found him there a few hours later with a happy smile on his face. In Harry's hand was a letter.

_My love and my family tell me it's time for me to join them in the next adventure of my life. I know that I'm leaving my legacy in good hands as many will remember that even though the dark took over, that life preserved. Blood status turned into something of a myth as everyone with magic mingled and_ _married those that didn't and so forth. It is with a happy thought that I can look back and know that I made a difference in the world. We will all be watching out over you all. I love you all, but now is my time to go._

_Lots of love_

_Harry James Potter_


End file.
